El destino de las estrellas
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: POV/Saga Stars - Todos conocemos la historia de Serena y sus amigas, pero, y la historia de las Starligths? Los miedos, anhelos, la misión, la dualidad y el dolor de amar a alguien que no te corresponde será contado de voz de Sailor Star Fighter ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en la temporada Stars del anime de los 90's
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, observando un cielo rojizo; me dolía todo el cuerpo y el aire lastimaba mis pulmones. Una densa nube de polvo cubría la superficie, provocándome escozor en los ojos.

Como pude, me incorporé, percatándome de la destrucción a mí alrededor.

Una fracción de segundo bastó para que recordara todo lo que había sucedido y el por qué me encontraba tirada en medio de aquella avenida con múltiples heridas, sucia y agotada. Mi mente comenzó a dar mil vueltas y la desesperación se apoderó de mí.

Voltee para todos lados buscando a mis hermanas, cuando por fin divisé a una de ellas, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

\- ¡Healer! – grité, al tiempo que corría a su lado

Ella no se movió; me hinqué junto a ella y la tomé en mi regazo, frotándola vigorosamente.

\- Healer abre los ojos – le dije mientras la acurrucaba contra mi pecho.

Estaba igual o peor herida que yo, y con un estremecimiento vi su hermoso y plateado cabello enmarañado y sucio. No pude evitar sentirme mal, pues el que su cabellera (la cual era su máximo orgullo y que cuidaba con la devoción de un amante) se encontrara en ese estado, solo podía significar una cosa: Healer podía haber perdido realmente la batalla.

Un velo de dolor atravesó mi corazón imaginándome lo peor. Ella siempre dijo que cuando su estado en un combate fuera deplorable, es porque había entregado su existencia hacia el firmamento, y en ese momento, sus condiciones físicas no eran nada favorables.

Pegué mi nariz a su oreja, sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban mis mejillas.

\- Abre los ojos, por favor – le susurré, intentando que regresara de su inconciencia, con la esperanza que aun estuviera viva.

\- Chicas – escuché la débil voz muy cerca de mí y giré el rostro en dirección a ella.

\- ¡Maker! – le dije, mientras estiraba mi mano, invitándola a acercarse.

Mi hermana se arrastró hacían donde Healer y yo nos encontrábamos y cuando la tuve cerca, la abracé. Se supone que yo tenía que protegerlas, que era su líder y les había fallado.

Por fortuna, Healer poco a poco fue cobrando el conocimiento.

\- Fighter – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Debemos ser fuertes – le dije, mientras abrazaba a Maker.

De repente escuchamos una risa, la risa más malévola y horrible que he escuchado en toda mi vida y que jamás olvidaré. Se burlaba de nosotras.

\- Con que éstas son las Sailor Scouts que protegen este planeta. ¡Qué pena me dan!

La risa se volvió a escuchar mientras veíamos aquella silueta amenazadora acercarse a nosotras.

El humo y las nubes de polvo que reinaban aquella destrucción nos impedía ver su rostro, pero divisábamos a la perfección su imponente figura que se plantó a metros de distancia de nosotras, y junto con ella, las sombras de sus esclavas: dos a cada uno de sus flancos, fieles a su ama, esperando la orden de atacar.

\- ¡Entréguenme sus semillas estelares ahora!

\- ¡Jamás! – contestó Maker - ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Mi hermana se incorporó a pesar de también estar herida, mientras yo tenía en brazos a Healer. El ataqué fue directo, pero ellas lograron esquivarlo a la perfección.

\- ¡Qué patéticas! ¿Cómo pueden pretender que van a derrotar a la gran Sailor Galaxia? – las mujeres que la acompañaban comenzaron a reir.

Healer se incorporó; parecía que había utilizado sus poderes de sanación para auto curarse. Yo hice lo mismo, uniéndome de nueva cuenta a la batalla.

\- ¡No vamos a permitir que nos destruyas ni que destruyas nuestro planeta! – le grité furiosa.

\- ¿Van a defender lo indefendible? – preguntó burlona aquella mujer que se hacía llamar una Sailor - ¿Qué no han visto a su alrededor, estúpidas? Éste planeta muy pronto será consumido por mí y lo más inteligente que pueden hacer es darme su semilla estelar. Es más, les tengo una propuesta.

Las chicas y yo estábamos sorprendidas.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó ceñuda Sailor Healer.

\- Entréguenme voluntariamente su semilla estelar y les perdonaré la vida, dándoles la oportunidad de unirse a mí – Galaxia hizo un gesto con su mano, señalándonos a sus sirvientas que reían malévolamente.

\- No vamos a unirnos a ti – le respondió Maker.

\- Bien, si así lo quieren, me llevaré su semilla por las malas. Sailor Animamates ¡ataquen!

A la orden de la mujer, las sailors a su servicio comenzaron a atacarnos y nosotras a repeler el ataque, sin embargo, estábamos ya muy débiles para continuar aquella batalla.

Todo el ejército había sucumbido, incluyendo al Príncipe Ryo, el prometido de nuestra princesa, la cual, para aquellos instantes, había huido del planeta sin que nosotras supiéramos a donde.

No duramos mucho en aquél combate; antes de que esas sailors acabaran con nosotras, corrimos lo más que pudimos y nos refugiamos en uno de los edificios semi derrumbados que había allí.

\- No podremos salvar lo que queda del planeta – dijo agitada Healer.

\- Debemos de pensar en algo rápido antes de que acaben con nosotras, de lo contrario, Galaxia obtendrá nuestras semillas – agregó Maker.

\- Pero sin la Princesa, no creo que podamos hacer mucho – dije algo fatídica.

\- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Maker con determinación.

\- ¿Qué? – Healer y yo la veíamos desconcertadas.

\- Ya no nos queda nada aquí y si la princesa no está con nosotras, nada podemos hacer.

\- ¿Y las demás personas? ¡Afuera hay algunos sobrevivientes! – le contesté enojada señalando al exterior.

\- Maker tiene razón – me confrontó Healer – Ya no nos queda nada y nosotras no podremos salvarlos.

Giré mi rostro al suelo en señal reprobatoria. Se supone que nosotras existíamos para salvaguardar no solo la vida de la princesa, sino también de los habitantes de Kinmoku y ahora mis hermanas decían que nos fuéramos, así como así, dejando a aquellos que aún vivían en manos de esa mujer.

\- ¿Y a dónde? – pregunté - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A buscarla – contestó Maker con determinación – sé que ella se encuentra en algún lugar del universo y debemos encontrarla.

\- ¿Buscarla? - Ahora era Healer la que increpaba aquella idea - ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraremos? ¿Cómo se supone que la hallemos en este universo que es tan grande?

De pronto, una idea llegó a mi cabeza y viajó por mis sentidos hasta mi nariz, lastimándola. De pronto, había descubierto como hallar a la princesa.

\- Su aroma – dije como autómata, con la mirada perdida en punto fijo en medio de aquél desastroso edificio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambas.

\- Su aroma nos guiará hasta ella – les dije, alzando mi rostro esperanzadoramente.

Sé que no tuve más palabras que agregar, ellas me habían entendido a la perfección.

\- Vámonos pues – dijo Maker incorporándose mientras nosotras la imitábamos.

Estábamos a punto de salir de aquel lugar cuando una explosión nos sorprendió, y tras aquella cortina de polvo y humo, de nuevo la silueta de Sailor Galaxia y sus esclavas se hacían presentes.

\- ¿Creyeron que se esconderían tan fácilmente de mí? – dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

\- ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

\- ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Las tres atacamos y en cuanto tuvimos oportunidad, salimos corriendo de aquél lugar.

No nos detuvimos, simplemente corrimos y corrimos. Nuestro objetivo era alcanzar la Línea del Límite Estelar, un lugar que nos permitiría atravesar la atmósfera kinmukiana para dirigirnos al espacio exterior.

A cada paso que dábamos, el paisaje se volvía más desolador y desgarrador; cadáveres por todos lados, personas heridas o agonizantes. Aquellos que aún no estaban del todo débiles o que aún no perdían su semilla estiraban su mano pidiéndonos ayuda, pero nosotras no hacíamos caso. Teníamos que alejarnos de todo el caos que Galaxia había provocado y volar lejos de ahí, buscar a la princesa y con ello tal vez una nueva esperanza para poder vivir.

Por fin llegamos a aquella frontera. Solo era cuestión de usar la energía que nos quedaba para convertirnos en estrellas y alejarnos de ahí.

Tras nosotras, Galaxia se acercaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Se hacen llamar Sailor Scouts y abandonan esta batalla de la manera más vil! ¡Son unas cobardes abandonando a quienes aún las necesitan! – gritaba.

Nosotras, sin mirar atrás, nos tomamos de las manos, decididas a cumplir lo que nos habíamos propuesto.

\- ¡Una guerrera muere en el campo de batalla!– seguía gritando - ¡Cobardes, son unas cobardes! ¡Cómo pueden decirse protectoras de éste planeta!

Sin pensarlo más, Sailor Star Hearler, Sailor Star Maker y yo salimos disparadas, volando hacia el universo.

\- ¡Juro que las encontraré Sailor Starlights! ¡Lo juro malditas cobardes!

 _Sailor Stars_

Nos alejamos varios kilómetros; aun no salíamos de la órbita de Kinmoku cuando sentimos la onda expansiva de una fuerte explosión.

Cubriéndonos el rostro, decidimos mirar. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que nuestro planeta había volado en mil pedazos.

Estupefactas, nos quedamos mirando fijamente el lugar en el que minutos antes había estado todo un planeta y que ahora era simplemente un espacio vacío, como si Kinmoku jamás hubiera existido.

Todo lo que conocíamos, todas las personas, los majestuoso edificios, nuestra familia, amigos, la vida en el palacio… todo se había acabado, todo estaba extinto.

De repente, un grito de terror rompió aquél silencio, seguido de un llanto histérico. Maker y yo volteamos a ver a Healer, quien era presa de su propio dolor, temblando y llorando de forma inconsolable.

Nos dirigimos hacia ella y la abrazamos, tratando de consolarla mientras ella se retorcía entre nuestros brazos.

Sentí como las gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras Maker le murmuraba cosas al oído a mi hermana, tratando de calmarla.

Podía sentir su dolor, aunque, tal vez, nunca podría comprenderla. Y es que mi querida hermana estaba enamorada de la Princesa Kakyuu.

Todas la queríamos, obvio, nuestra vida era servirla, pero para Healer, aquel cariño se convirtió en amor.

Sabía que ella jamás le correspondería, porque nuestra princesa estaba profundamente enamorada del Príncipe Ryo, sin embargo, Healer jamás perdió la esperanza de algún día poder estar con la mujer que amaba.

Y tal vez hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de que, ahora, solo nos teníamos a nosotras tres en todo el universo, que estábamos solas sin la protección de nuestra princesa, y que buscarla era como intentar encontrar la aguja en un pajar.

\- Healer, escúchame – la tomé del rostro, intentando controlar mi propio dolor – vamos a encontrarla.

\- ¿Y si no aparece? ¿Y si nunca la volvemos a ver? Yo…- mi hermana se enterró en mi pecho mientras Maker acariciaba su larga cabellera platinada.

\- Confío en que la encontraremos, pero por favor tranquilízate – le decía Maker – tenemos que estar bien.

\- ¡Ustedes no comprenden! – nos reprochó – lo que yo siento por ella…- sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar - ¡Hasta que no amen a alguien no van a comprender mi dolor!

\- ¡Oye! – la zarandee de los hombros - ¡A nosotras también nos duele! – dije mientras me limpiaba con violencia las lágrimas.

\- Pues a Maker no parece dolerle – dijo mientras la miraba con rabia.

\- Estas loca Healer – le contestó mi hermana molesta.

Si bien era cierto que mi castaña hermana no lloraba en esos momentos, no significaba que no le doliera aquella situación.

Maker era la más centrada de las tres. Con una mente bastante analítica, sabía controlar sus emociones a la perfección, pero eso no significaba que fuera una piedra que no le importaba nada. Cada una de nosotras, a nuestra manera, canalizábamos nuestras emociones, y sabía que aunque Maker no estuviera llorando, se sentía igual de dolida que nosotras.

\- ¡Basta! – dije – no vamos a estar peleando. Ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotras tres en todo el universo hasta que la encontremos.

Ambas me miraban ceñudas; Healer ya se había calmado.

\- Bien. Será mejor que empecemos nuestro largo viaje. ¿Nos vamos? – Maker le extendió la mano a Healer y ésta la tomó.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraremos? No percibo su aroma – dijo Healer, mientras salíamos de la órbita del desaparecido Kinmoku.

\- Yo tampoco lo percibo – le respondí mientras la llevaba tomada de la mano – Pero pronto lo haremos. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic! Creo que todos tenemos un poco de curiosidad por conocer la historia contada por las Sailor Starlights, especialmente por Seiya y sus conflictos psicoemocionales, así que aquí vamos ir descubriendo poco a poco lo que pasaba por su mente y la confusión de su dualidad de género (que mucho tiene que ver con su enamoramiento fallido de Serena)

Respetaré los sucesos del arco Stars del anime, no del manga, pues me estoy basando en la serie de los 90´s

La prox semana actualizo Moonlight Destiny, lo prometo!

Me despido Bombones, que pasen bonita noche, besos estelares y no olviden pasar a mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ya habían pasado muchos años luz de distancia desde que abandonamos la órbita de Kinmoku y nuestro viaje había comenzado. Volábamos sin parar, siempre temerosas de que Sailor Galaxia cumpliera su promesa de encontrarnos y destruirnos.

Cuando estábamos muy cansadas, parábamos en algún planetoide o satélite que nos permitiera recuperar fuerzas y seguíamos nuestro camino, y cuando no podíamos seguir aguantando el hambre, descendíamos hasta algún planeta para buscar qué comer.

Si teníamos la suerte de toparnos con alguna civilización, comíamos decentemente, siempre ocultando nuestra identidad, destransformándonos y quedando envueltas en gruesas túnicas que nos cubrían por completo, haciéndonos pasar por viajeras que solo necesitaban algo de comida.

Cuando llegábamos a algún planeta desierto, teníamos que buscar algo decente que llevarnos a la boca; alguna planta comestible o animal que nos satisficiera, y así como llegábamos, nos íbamos, antes que Galaxia percibiera nuestra energía.

Vagamos por mucho tiempo a través del universo, hasta que comenzamos a percibir débilmente el aroma a flores que la caracterizaba.

Y así, como peregrinas, como estrellas fugaces que surcaban el cosmos, atravesamos diversas galaxias hasta que llegamos a una en particular.

\- Su aroma es más fuerte aquí – mencionó Sailor Maker

\- Puedo percibirlo – reafirmé

\- Pero, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Sailor Healer.

\- En la Vía Láctea – le respondió mi castaña hermana – Ésta galaxia es una de las más importantes que existen en el universo y justo ahora estamos entrando al Sistema Solar – nos mencionó mi hermana, la cual se sentía seguramente feliz de compartir su sabiduría con nosotras.

Una vez nos encontrábamos en dicho sistema, atravesamos los desiertos planetas exteriores. A medida que avanzábamos, el aroma a flores se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Con rapidez cruzamos el Cinturón de Asteroides y sobrevolamos por Júpiter y Marte, los cuáles también estaban desiertos, hasta que nos paramos en seco.

Quedamos suspendidas en el aire observando un hermoso planeta azul junto al cual, el satélite más precioso y brillante que jamás había visto rotaba a su alrededor.

No puedo describir a ciencia cierta lo que sentí cuando vi la Luna, como se llamaba ese satélite, pero debo decir que inmediatamente me sentí atraída y embelesada por su belleza.

\- Fighter – Maker me codeó, sacándome de mi romántico encuentro con aquella magnífica perla resplandeciente – La princesa no se encuentra "ahí", se encuentra "allí" – señaló hacia la Tierra y yo seguí el dedo con la mirada.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué pusiste cara de bobona cuando vista LA Luna? – me preguntó Healer cruzada de brazos, haciendo énfasis en la palaba "la"

\- Mmjh – gruñí – porque nunca había visto un satélite tan brillante – contesté algo sonrojada

\- Si claro – Healer rodó los ojos - Vamos pues.

Emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia la órbita terrestre y rápidamente cruzamos la atmósfera.

Una vez entramos en el territorio terrícola, comenzamos a descender a gran velocidad, pues éramos atraídas por la fuerza de gravedad. Cuando vi que pronto tocaríamos tierra, opté por cubrir mi rostro con los brazos, intentando amortiguar el impacto.

 _Sailor Stars_

Abrí lentamente los ojos, topándome con el cielo estrellado y sintiendo el mullido pasto debajo de mí. Mi cabello, ahora suelto, estaba disperso alrededor de mi cabeza y un tanto enmarañado, y no pude evitar sonreír al ver las copas de los árboles a mi alrededor.

Habíamos aterrizado en una especie de bosque, o tal vez parque, y aquella vista me recordaba tanto a las noches palaciegas y tranquilas que había pasado en mi adorado Kinmoku.

Decidí incorporarme para saber cómo y dónde habían aterrizado mis hermanas cuando lo descubrí, mirándome fijamente con esos hermosos ojos color zafiro que en algún lado había visto.

Su cabello, largo y negro estaba suelto cubriendo su desnuda espalda, y sus facciones eran igual a las mías, solo que con la dureza masculina; portaba aretes en forma de luna creciente.

Con horror comprobé que él y yo éramos la misma persona.

\- _¡¿Quién eres?!_

\- Yo soy tu

Moví la cabeza con desesperación.

\- _¡Yo no soy hombre!_ – le respondí

\- Pues me temo que aquí en este lugar, sí – me contestó sonriendo.

En ese momento escuché el quejido de otros dos chicos que comenzaban a incorporarse y se sobaban la cabeza.

\- Dura la caída, ¿verdad? – les dijo mi yo masculino.

\- Si algo. ¿Pero qué…? – el platinado miró fijamente al pelinegro que lo observaba sonriente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el castaño mientras estudiaba su torso desnudo.

\- _¡Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber!_ – pregunté histérica

\- No seas tonta, no pueden oírte – me respondió el pelinegro, dirigiéndome una encantadora y odiosa sonrisa.

\- _¿Y por qué tu si me ves y me oyes?_

\- Porque vives en mi cabeza, preciosa – me respondió guiñándome un ojo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – dijo el platinado, tocándose alarmantemente el cuerpo.

\- Parece que ésta es nuestra forma en la Tierra – respondió mi yo masculino, levantándose sin ningún pudor y abriendo los brazos.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Fighter! ¡Cúbrete! – le dijo el castaño, mientras se tapaba los ojos.

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¿De cuándo acá tan pudorosos? Si lo mismo que yo tengo lo tienen ustedes – les dijo maliciosamente – y no soy Fighter, soy Seiya, Seiya Kou.

\- ¿Seiya Kou? – preguntaron al unísono - ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

\- Ese es mi nombre aquí y lo saqué de aquí – dijo, señalándose la cabeza – y ustedes también tienen uno. Si lo buscan dentro de ustedes.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos, obedeciendo… ¿me?, buscando su nombre en su interior. Yo simplemente observaba todo aquello estupefacta.

\- Yaten – dijo el platinado, abriendo los ojos.

\- Taiki – imitó el castaño al platinado.

\- ¡Muy bien hermanos! ¡Somos los Kou! – dijo Seiya, mi alter ego, abrazando entusiasmado a los otros chicos.

\- ¡Seiya basta! Estas desnudo – protestaron.

\- Ustedes también, cochinos.

\- Me encantaría saber cómo ocurrió esto – dijo Taiki, señalando el cambio de cuerpo.

\- Pues parece que aquí esta es nuestra naturaleza – dijo Seiya, quien había tomado todo con mucha normalidad.

\- Genial. Quince años viviendo como chica para que de un momento a otro resulte que soy hombre en la Tierra – dijo Yaten, rodando los ojos - ¿Qué no pudimos haber nacido así? Digo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos cambios hormonales.

\- ¿Eso o que tal vez Kakyuu así te hubiese hecho caso? – dijo traviesamente el pelinegro.

\- _¡Seiya!_ – lo reprendí. ¿Cómo era posible que le faltara así el respeto a nuestra princesa?

\- ¿Qué? Qué amargada eres – me contestó. Yaten se había enojado por el comentario de Seiya.

\- ¡Basta! – los reprendió Taiki – Seiya por favor, no seas irrespetuoso. En cuanto a ti – se dirigió al platinado – no andes renegando, además, supongo que aún podemos transformarnos.

Los tres chicos miraron al suelo, descubriendo los Sailor Change Star. Se agacharon y los recogieron.

\- ¿Creen que sea buena idea? – preguntó el platinado

\- No lo sé – respondió Seiya – pero si tenemos esta forma, es por algo, ¿no creen?

Taiki y Yaten asintieron y desistieron de transformarse, y yo estaba que me jalaba el cabello porque quería ver materializadas a mis hermanas y no a esos chicos en los que se habían convertido.

\- Bueno, su aroma nos trajo hasta aquí, así que creo que tenemos que empezar a buscarla – dijo Taiki.

\- Yo lo que creo es que lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar algo de ropa que ponernos – comento mi pelinegro amigo – no podemos andar con nuestras tentaciones al aire, ¿no?

\- No puedo creer que como hombre seas la cosa más exasperante del universo – señaló con desagrado Yaten.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que como hombre seas la cosa más gruñona del universo. Ya no sé si prefiero a Healer o a ti – le respondió, sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – dijo el castaño, tratando de poner orden – Yaten, Seiya tiene razón. No es correcto andar desnudos, así que lo mejor será que aprovechemos la noche para hurtar ropa de algún tendedero y posteriormente algo se nos ocurrirá.

\- ¡Bien Taiki! Me da gusto que tu sabiduría no desapareció – dijo burlonamente el pelinegro, tirando del largo cabello castaño.

Sinceramente, yo tampoco podía creer que de todos los alter egos que existían en el universo, me hubiera tocado ¡el chico más despreocupado del mundo! No podía creer que mi parte masculina así fuera; siempre pensé que de ser hombre, sería un guerrero valiente, que se tomaría las cosas seriamente y todo eso, pero oh desilusión al darme cuenta la clase de chico que sería y con lo que tendría que lidiar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

\- ¡Hey estrellita! Andando que no te puedes quedar aquí – me dijo.

\- _Quiero ver a mis hermanas_ –suspiré

\- ¡Pero si ahí las tienes! – me contestó señalando a los chicos que iban frente a nosotros. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver sus glúteos – no exactamente como las conoces pero, son ellas.

\- _Supongo que "ellos" también ven a Healer y Maker_

\- Yo también supongo que si – me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – finalmente son sus alter egos y subconscientes.

 _Sailor Stars_

No fue difícil para los chicos adaptarse a la vida terrícola, por lo que una vez que tuvieron algo con lo cual vestirse, decidieron buscar la forma de ganarse la vida.

Y es que en ese momento, la principal prioridad era ver la manera de sobrevivir. Una vez cubierta dicha necesidad básica, comenzaríamos en la búsqueda de nuestra princesa.

Los chicos consiguieron trabajos de medio tiempo, como cualquier adolescente normal, a excepción de Taiki (ya me estaba acostumbrando a llamarlo así) que había conseguido trabajo de bibliotecario, Yaten y Seiya tenían trabajos "normales de adolescente".

Mi platinado hermano entró a trabajar en un karaoke, pues seguía siendo lo bastante vanidoso como para entrar en algún otro empleo que implicara ensuciarse, lavar platos, limpiar mesas o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera entorpecer su cuidado personal, y Seiya… bueno, él consiguió trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida de una famosa franquicia.

Habían pasado tres meses desde nuestra llegada a la Tierra y seguíamos sin tener rastro de la princesa, sin embargo, los chicos evitaban tocar el tema y yo ya estaba desesperada.

\- _Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra obligación –_ le dije a Seiya, mientras lo veía que iba y venía en su habitación, vistiéndose para ir al trabajo.

\- Por supuesto que no preciosa – me respondió, mirándome a través del espejo.

\- _¿Entonces por qué en estos tres meses no has hecho nada por plantear una solución a esto? ¡Eres el líder! Que no se te olvide._

\- Y créeme que no se me olvida – me confrontó – pero esto no es fácil. Yo también quiero encontrarla.

\- _Pues no parece. No vinimos de vacaciones ni mucho menos para vivir una nueva vida, ¡no somos unas cobardes!–_ le espeté molesta

\- ¡Ya sé que no somos ningunos cobardes! - me tomó de las muñecas - ¿O no será acaso que Yaten no es el único enamorado de la princesa?

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro coloreándolo. No, no estaba enamorada de la princesa, lo único que quería era encontrarla y largarme de la Tierra, pero, ¿acaso como hombre podría sentirme atraída por ella? Moví la cabeza de forma negativa, sacando todos esos pensamientos.

Un anuncio en la radio hizo que mi pelea con mi alter ego se viera interrumpida, cuando la locutora anunció la llegada de un grupo musical a Osaka, la ciudad donde habíamos llegado. La chica en la radio dio una breve reseña de la carrera musical de dicho grupo e hizo un comentario sobre lo exitosa que era la carrera de los idols en esos días.

Una idea comenzó a surgir en Seiya y yo, por lo que nos miramos a los ojos de manera cómplice.

\- ¿Estás pensado lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Seiya

\- _Creo que por primera vez en tres meses estamos de acuerdo –_ le respondí – _pero deja que sea yo quien se los diga._

\- ¿Estás segura, preciosa? – el pelinegro ahora me trataba de una forma algo cariñosa.

\- _Si_

\- Bien… ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

Poco a poco pude sentir como me fui materializando, y cuando abrí los ojos, comencé a observar mis manos y me asomé al espejo para comprobar que era yo de nuevo, con mi cuerpo de mujer, como siempre debió de ser.

\- _¿Contenta?_ – escuché su masculina voz detrás mio.

\- Si – le respondí con una amplia sonrisa; ahora era Seiya quien estaba en segundo plano.

\- _Espero que por este capricho tuyo no nos pongas en peligro. Galaxia podría percibir nuestra energía utilizada en la transformación._

\- Tranquilo. Solo necesito hablar con ellas y después no volveré a transformarme si no es necesario.

Salí de la habitación, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia donde se encontraban Taiki y Yaten.

Mis hermanos estaban en la sala; Yaten comía una manzana mientras Taiki preparaba su almuerzo para irse al trabajo.

Ambos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían cuando me vieron parada en medio de la estancia. La manzana cayó de las manos de mi platinado hermano mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta. Taiki simplemente me observaba de pies a cabeza y yo no pude evitar sentirme un tanto abochornada.

\- ¿Fi… Fighter? – tartamudeó Yaten, quien estaba sonrojado

\- Si, soy yo – dije desviando la mirada. Podía sentir como las hormonas masculinas de ellos se apoderaban de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Taiki, estudiando mis piernas.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – espeté incómoda – Necesito hablar con ustedes, transfórmense ahora.

Sin preguntar más, los chicos se transformaron frente a mí, dando paso a mis queridas hermanas. Una vez las tuve enfrente, corrí a abrazarlas.

\- ¡Las he extrañado tanto! – no pude evitar ponerme un poco sentimental.

\- Nosotras también – respondió Healer.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Maker.

\- Oigan, sé que llevamos tres meses aquí y pareciera que no he hecho nada… que Seiya no ha hecho nada pero ya tengo un plan para encontrarla.

\- Seiya – suspiró Healer – no puedo creer que él sea tu alter ego

La miré seria. Sinceramente, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero no iba a renegar de mi misma, bueno, de mi parte masculina.

\- Oigan, sé que a veces Seiya puede parecer un poco irresponsable pero créanme que está haciendo todo lo posible por comportarse como el líder que debe ser. Confíen en él por favor. Finalmente, él y yo somos la misma persona.

\- Pero tu eres más sensata – agregó mi castaña hermana

Solté un suspiro

\- No vamos a hablar de nuestra identidad en este planeta, vamos a hablar de Kakyuu. Creo que si cantamos, desde el fondo de nuestro corazón podemos encontrarla. Formemos un grupo y aprovechemos nuestra apariencia para encontrar a la única mujer que nos interesa en este mundo.

\- Creo, que el ser hombre te afectó un poco la cabeza hermana – Healer me miraba incrédula.

\- Pues yo creo que es una buena idea y la apoyo. En Kinmoku, la princesa disfrutaba de nuestras melodías. Si cantamos para ella, es muy probable que aparezca ante nosotras.

\- ¿La estas apoyando? – mi platinada hermana miraba incrédula a Maker

\- ¿Quieres encontrarla o no? La música nos ayudará mucho

\- ¡Claro que quiero encontrarla! Pero, ¿cómo nos haremos famosas? ¿Y el dinero? ¡Qué se supone vamos a hacer!

\- _No quisiera ser aguafiestas estrellita pero creo que deben de dar por terminada su junta pronto si no quieren que su resplandor comience a brillar fuera de éste planeta_ – me comentó Seiya.

\- Creo que podemos grabar un demo y llevarlo a una disquera, y para eso no necesitamos mucho presupuesto – dije – basta con un buen micrófono y una pista. Ahora, ¿lo hacemos o no?

Las chicas me miraban fijamente.

\- Está bien – respondió Healer – no perdemos nada con intentarlo

\- Pues ya está, cantemos entonces. Pero, ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar?

En ese momento, mi mente comenzó a trabajar al mil por hora, reparando en nuestros broches de transformación que emitían un brillo singular, pues, dentro de ellos, se encontraban nuestras semillas estelares.

\- _Ahí tienes la respuesta que buscas_ – me susurró Seiya

\- Three Lights – dije, mirándolas a ambas

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que seremos los Three Lights.

* * *

Qué tal Bombones!

Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic algo... diferente por así decirlo. No es muy fácil escribir un lío como este, y bueno, creo que todos tenemos curiosidad por saber como fue que Three Lights llegó a ser Three Lights.

Parece que Fighter tiene algunos problemitas con su lado masculino, pero debe aprender a entender que todos llevamos una parte opuesta, y bueno, los problemas realmente aun no comienzan.

Gracias por leerme y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares! :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _1 año después_

Nunca pensé que la idea de formar la banda hubiera sido todo un éxito, pero debo decir que en menos de un año, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki habían logrado lo que a muchos les había costado, y para entonces, ya eran famosos en todo Japón.

Conciertos, firmas de autógrafos, entrevistas, merchandise… Three Lights se había vuelto todo un fenómeno que estaba dando muchos frutos a la disquera Toei Studios y unos excelentes ingresos a Seiya y compañía.

Sin embargo, la princesa seguía sin aparecer. A pesar de los esfuerzos, de cantar con todo el sentimiento que podían, parecía que resultaba en vano. No había rastros de ella.

Fui testigo del crecimiento emocional de los chicos, y debo decir que mi querido Alter Ego maduró mucho… bueno, realmente un poco, pero si maduró, aunque no dejó de coquetear con las fans, cosa que me estresaba.

\- ¿Creen que la encontraremos? – preguntó Yaten, mientras se dirigían por el pasillo que conducía al escenario

\- No te preocupes. Por eso vinimos a este lugar – contestó Seiya – Andando, ya es hora.

 _SMSS_

\- ¡Hemos cantado y cantado y ella no aparece! – dijo exasperado Yaten, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el camerino.

Taiki y Seiya lo observaban en silencio. Yo estaba de pie, atrás del sofá donde Seiya se encontraba.

\- ¡Hasta cuando seguiremos cantado! – espetó el platinado.

\- Yaten, te ruego que te controles – dijo calmadamente Taiki

\- ¿Qué me controle? – Yaten estaba furioso - Llevamos un año aquí, somos famosos, tuvimos que adoptar un estilo de vida diferente, ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad y ¿me pides que me controle? ¿Cómo lo hago, Taiki, cómo lo hago ante la desesperación de no saber dónde se encuentra la mujer que amo?

\- Ya basta – Seiya frunció el ceño – Taiki tiene razón, Yaten, tienes que controlarte. Llorando no arreglaras nada.

El platinado se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano

\- Es verdad que hemos trabajado mucho, y que somos muy populares, sin embargo, creo que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos está presentando y viajar a Tokio – continuó mi alter ego

\- Seiya tiene razón. Además, Naoko nos aseguró que eso incrementaría nuestra fama, con lo que tendríamos la posibilidad de llegar a más audiencia y entonces, tal vez podamos encontrarla – apoyó el castaño.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Yaten

\- Entonces lo mejor será ir a Tokio cuánto antes – respondió el pelinegro – Toei está muy interesado en que conquistemos la capital y Naoko está segura que eso nos terminará de colocar en el top ten a nivel mundial.

\- Le llamaré a Takeuchi para que vaya checando el vuelo lo antes posible – dijo Taiki, dirigiéndose al teléfono.

\- Me parece bien hermanito – Seiya se levantó de su asiento, estirándose – mientras yo me iré a dar un baño relajante para llegar a casa a preparar todo para partir a Tokio.

Desenfanado, Seiya se dirigió al baño mientras yo, cual fiel sombra, lo seguí.

Giré el rostro ruborizada mientras él se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la regadera.

\- _Me da gusto saber que has tomado el mando de ésta misión, como el líder que eres –_ le comenté

\- Ya vas a empezar… hago lo que puedo.

\- _Lo sé pero Yaten tiene razón, y sé que esa que habló fue realmente Healer. Yo solo espero que en Tokio las cosas sean diferentes y entonces…_

\- Oye estrellita, relájate – dijo, tomándome por la cintura

\- _¡Seiya!_ – espeté ruborizada mientras sentía su húmedo cuerpo masculino

\- Three Lights está alcanzando el éxito que jamás imaginamos y estoy seguro que en Tokio lograremos mucho más que si seguimos en Osaka o nos movemos a localidades pequeñas. La capital siempre es importante conquistarla, ¿o ya se te olvidaron las lecciones de combate? – dijo, un tanto fanfarrón.

\- _No, no se me han olvidado –_ le respondí, soltándome de su agarre – _y deberías de dejar de coquetearte a ti mismo._

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, estrellita? Si soy un hombre muy atractivo – respondió con una sonrisa pícara, antes de volver a meterse en la ducha.

 _SMSS_

El trayecto a Tokio fue más rápido de lo que imaginé, y muy tumultuoso debo decir. Siempre supimos que Three Lights era famoso pero esto rebasa nuestras expectativas.

El arribo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio Narita se dio entre una marea de fanáticas que no dejaban pasar a los chicos; gritos, flashes de cámaras, pancartas con mensajes amorosos, llantos además de un gran protocolo de seguridad nos acompañaban y hasta cierto punto nos irritaba, y para mi sorpresa, el más molesto con todo aquello era Seiya.

\- ¡Qué no pueden hacerse a un lado! No podemos pasar, ¡A un lado! – espetó Seiya furioso, abriéndose paso entre la fanáticas.

Fue entonces cuando la vio; una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí y sé que para él, el impacto fue mayor.

Volteó a mirarla, colgado de ese hombre mientras se perdía entre la multitud, dejando a su paso un suave olor dulzón.

\- La… ¿la viste? – me preguntó Seiya anonadado

\- _Por supuesto que la vi_ – le respondí, con una opresión en mi pecho

\- ¿Será ella? – mi pelinegro amigo quiso ir en su búsqueda, pero Taiki lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos irnos ya!

\- Tenemos que descansar o no estaremos en forma para grabar esa estúpida novela – dijo Yaten, tan malhumorado como siempre

\- _Seiya, tus hermanos tienen razón. Vámonos_

\- ¿Mis hermanos? Son tus hermanos también – me contestó, mientras buscábamos la salida del lugar.

 _SMSS_

Llegamos al departamento, exhaustos, pero no teníamos tiempo que perder. Después de descansar un rato, nos pusimos a trabajar.

\- El resplandor de las estrellas desapareció – dijo de pronto Yaten

\- ¿Fueron ellos? – preguntó mi alter ego

El platinado asintió con la cabeza

\- Si tan solo ella estuviera con nosotros…- agregó Taiki con preocupación

\- Quizá, está más cerca de lo que pensamos – comentó Seiya

\- Hay que apresurarnos

\- Si, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Yo simplemente estaba junto a Seiya, pendiente de todo aquello. Fuera el momento, o no, me complacía ver que por fin se estaba tomando las cosas en serio y lideraba el grupo como debía ser.

En ese instante, llegó Naoko Takeuchi, la productora y manager de Toei Studios.

\- Bien chicos ya está todo listo – dijo alegremente la muchacha – la grabación de la novela empezará esta misma tarde.

\- ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Vayamos para allá.

 _SMSS_

La camioneta que nos trasladaba era de vidrios polarizados, para impedir las miradas curiosas. Naoko iba dando algunas instrucciones mientras los chicos anotaban y debatían, a excepción de Seiya. Él iba sumido en sus pensamientos y yo sabía cuál era la razón.

\- _Seiya, ¿qué ocurre?_

\- Nada, Fighter. Es solo que, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica.

\- _Te recuerdo que tenemos una misión y por eso estamos haciendo todo esto._

Él esbozo una sonrisa

\- Lo sé y no te preocupes. Todo mi amor y devoción es solo para la Princesa.

Llegamos al parque donde serían las grabaciones y en medio de un protocolo de seguridad, dirigieron a los chicos a sus respectivos remolques mientras preparaban todo para iniciar grabaciones.

Conforme se fue corriendo el rumor que Three Lights participaría en aquella novela, las fanáticas comenzaron a congregarse.

Personal del Staff entró al remolque, demandando que los chicos se presentaran cuanto antes para comenzar, pero Seiya, que creía se había vuelto juicioso, regresó a tener esa actitud despreocupada y arrogante de siempre, diciendo que si él no era requerido en esa escena, daría una vuelta por los alrededores y más tarde se uniría al elenco.

El pobre hombre del staff solo se encogió de hombros, saliendo del lugar con Yaten y Taiki mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a vagar por ahí.

\- _Seiya, aun no puedo creer que te comportes de esta manera –_ le dije algo malhumorada

\- ¡Ay vamos! – rodó los ojos – pareces mi conciencia. Para ti todo está mal y lo único que te importa es la misión.

\- _¿Y a ti no?_ – en verdad cuando se lo proponía, podía sacarme de mis casillas.

\- Por supuesto – me respondió, recostándose en una banca – pero vamos estrellita, llevamos un año aquí, al fin somos famosos y debemos relajarnos un poco.

Exasperada, me agaché para hablar con él.

\- _Lo sé, y han hecho un trabajo excelente, pero no hay que bajar la guardia. Ya han aparecido._

Seiya frunció el ceño

\- Eso me preocupa. No sé si tenemos la fuerza para enfrentarlos…

En ese instante escuchamos los pasos y murmullos de alguien. No pude evitar ponerme en guardia.

\- _Seiya…_

\- No te preocupes, debe ser una fan. Observa lo que haré – me dijo, guiñándome un ojo - ¡Está prohibido pasar ahí!

Fanfarrón, Seiya se incorporó de la banca, quedándose sin habla. Curiosa, me incorporé también, quedándome igual que él.

Se trataba de la muchacha que vimos en el aeropuerto, y extrañamente, una sensación curiosa se apoderó de mi, de nosotros…

\- ¡Lo siento! Mejor me retiro – dijo ella apenada

\- Pero si tú eres esa chica…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vaya, ¿no lo recuerdas? – mi alter ego sacó su lado conquistador enseguida.

\- Disculpa, ¿acaso te he visto en alguna parte?

Realmente tuve que contener una carcajada al ver la expresión de Seiya, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- ¿¡No sabes quién soy yo!? – la muchacha movió la cabeza, agitando sus graciosas coletas - ¿Enserio? Entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba.

\- ¡Ah ya sé! Eres el nuevo casanova de aquí – dijo la chica, un tanto valentonada mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a sentir pena ajena – siento decirlo pero ya estoy comprometida, ¿te queda claro?

\- Qué graciosa eres – dijo Seiya, mientras reía y saltaba de la banca, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la zona de los remolques.

\- ¡Pero qué grosero eres! ¡Y tú me dijiste que estaba prohibido entrar a ese lugar! – espetó enojada la muchacha.

\- Yo sí puedo entrar ahí. Nos veremos después Bombón – respondió Seiya, disfrutando hacer rabiar a esa chica.

\- _¿Bombón? ¿Es enserio?_

\- Calma estrellita. ¿Estas celosa? – una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro

\- ¡ _Por supuesto que no!_

\- Ya estas como Bombón, haciendo berrinches – dijo divertido.

\- ¡Joven Seiya! – una de las asistentes se acercó a nosotros – es preciso que ya salga a escena.

\- Ahora voy.

 _SMSS_

\- ¡Corte! ¡Hora de comer! – gritó el productor, mientras todos se dirigían a sus respectivos remolques.

\- ¡Qué bueno que ya es la hora de la comida! Muero de hambre

\- Pero Seiya, si casi ni hiciste nada – espetó Taiki

\- No importa, sonreír también cansa.

Los muchachos platicaban entre ellos cuando de pronto, tuvimos un presentimiento, como antes cuando había algún peligro en Kinmoku.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Yaten estaba desconcertado

\- No lo sé pero proviene de la zona de remolques. ¡Vayamos para allá! – ordenó Seiya.

Cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos luchando a una chica al parecer, una sailor scout, contra un monstruo, y por lo que observábamos, el monstruo estaba ganando.

\- Debemos hacer algo – el pelinegro frunció el ceño

\- ¿Son ellos? – preguntó Taiki

\- No me queda duda – respondió Yaten – será mejor que hagamos algo.

Mi alter ego aspiró hondo

\- Transformémonos pues.

 _SMSS_

\- ¡Sailor Moon, pelea!

\- ¡No puedo! Esa chica es Alice Mitsuki. No puedo atacarla, ¿Qué debo hacer?

En ese instante, mis hermanas y yo entramos a escena.

\- Pasamos por la obscuridad de la noche…

\- Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta…

\- Somos tres estrellas fugaces…

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó el enemigo

\- ¡Sailor Star Fighter! – grité con orgullo

\- ¡Sailor Star Maker!

\- ¡Sailor Star Healer!

\- ¡Las Sailor Starlights han llegado! – dijimos al unísono

\- ¿Ustedes quieren cantar conmigo verdad? – dijo el enemigo antes de atacarnos

\- ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

Me sentí tan llena de vida cuando, después de tanto tiempo, pude combatir de nuevo.

\- Ya no sufrirás más – espeté

\- ¡No, no mates a la pobre de Alice! – esa sailor se interpuso entre el enemigo y nosotras

\- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Healer

\- Los humanos que han sido convertidos en zombies no podrán salvarse – explicó Maker

\- Así es… mientras ella no se encuentre – dije tristemente - ¡Vamos, quítate!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Quítate! – le ordené

\- ¡No!

En ese instante, un extraño resplandor iluminó todo, un resplandor que provenía de esa Sailor Scout. ¿Quién era?

\- Ese resplandor es de…

\- No permitiré que la dañen. Yo la salvaré a como dé lugar.

Ante nuestros ojos, esa Sailor utilizó su poder y no sé realmente como, logró salvar a esa muchacha. No nos quedó remedio que marcharnos.

\- Nunca imaginé que tuviera ese poder tan sorprendente – dijo Healer, mientras la observábamos desde la copa de un árbol

\- Esto se está poniendo divertido – agregué, dejando aflorar un poco la personalidad de Seiya en mí.

 _SMSS_

\- ¿Quién crees que sea esa chica? – me preguntó Seiya camino a casa

\- _No lo sé. ¿Quién crees que sea esa Sailor Scout?_

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Ya se que no tengo perdon de Dios y los tenía muy muy abandonados T-T en verdad lo siento!

Pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Como pueden darse cuenta, ya entramos de lleno al arco Stars :D obvio con sus modificaciones porque la historia se centra desde la perspectiva de Fighter y Three Lights ;)

Rossy Kou: Muchas gracias por tu rw!

Sioux Azul: Gracias por tu rw! Uff disculpa por demorar tanto pero, saqué los otros fics que ya necesitaba actualizar xD

Bombones me despido, de verdad ya haré lo posible por actualizar seguido este fic que pobre, lo he dejado de lado :(

Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares! :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de lo ocurrido en el set de grabación, a Taiki se le ocurrió la idea de hacernos pasar por estudiantes de preparatoria, puesto que, si el enemigo ya había hecho acto de presencia, era muy probable que siguiera atacando, y nosotros desde nuestra posición de Idols no podríamos acercarnos tan fácilmente a las personas.

Yaten no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello, pero terminó aceptando. Ir a la escuela y tratar de llevar una vida "lo más normal posible" nos facilitaría la misión de encontrar a nuestra princesa y estar presente si el enemigo aparecía.

A pesar de todo y lo que yo pudiera pensar, Seiya optó por elegir la preparatoria pública Número 10, cosa que me sorprendió. Al parecer, mi alter ego no era tan presumido después de todo.

Naoko hizo todo el papeleo necesario para que los chicos ingresaran cuanto antes, bajo el pretexto que no querían seguir perdiendo sus estudios por estar dedicados a la música. Con buen tino, las diligencias fueron bastante sencillas y nuestra querida manager comentó que aquello sería magnífico para la carrera de Three Lights.

\- ¡Aquí está muchachos! – la chica entró eufórica al estudio, dejando unos papeles en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es? – los chicos se acercaron, tomando los documentos.

\- ¡Ya están inscritos en la preparatoria! A partir de mañana, ustedes retomaran sus estudios – Naoko guiñó un ojo, entusiasmada.

\- Qué divertido – agregó Yaten con ironía, mientras leía los papeles.

\- Pues ya que tendremos que comenzar a estudiar otra vez, propongo que vayamos a dar un paseo – dijo Seiya

\- Me parece bien – agregaron los otros dos muchachos.

Yo no dije nada, porque sinceramente, merecían relajarse.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del estudio de grabación después de recibir algunas instrucciones de Takeuchi.

 _SMSS_

Después de pasear tranquilamente por el centro comercial, tomarse algunas fotos, firmar uno que otro autógrafo y comprar los útiles escolares, los muchachos decidieron volver a casa y prepararse para el gran día.

\- _Seiya, ¿en verdad vas a necesitar todo lo que compraste?_

\- Por supuesto estrellita. Hombre prevenido vale por dos.

\- _Es mujer…_

\- Da igual. En estos momentos soy hombre.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente por la acera cuando mi alter ego chocó con alguien. La chica con la que chocó gritó y cayó al piso.

\- _¡Seiya! –_ grité al ver el desastre

\- ¡Perdón! – dijo él, enseguida - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien

En cuanto la chica volteó, la expresión de Seiya cambió y yo no pude más que voltear. No quería mirar el desastre que sería aquello.

\- Vaya, con que otra vez tú, Bombón – el pelinegro se quitó los lentes de sol, mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño.

\- ¡Qué te pasa! Esa no es la manera de hablarme, grosero.

\- Más vale que te fijes por dónde caminas – Seiya se colocó de nuevo sus lentes.

\- Pero si tú fuiste quien no se fijó – la rubia lo acusó con el dedo

\- Eres muy extraña…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí. Una chica ordinaria que se estrella conmigo se alegraría.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque yo soy un hombre muy atractivo – se colocó una mano en la cabeza. Juro que me quería morir de la pena ajena.

\- Seiya, ¿qué estás haciendo? – gracias al cielo, Yaten interrumpió aquella escena tan ridícula.

\- Ya es hora de irnos – apoyó Taiki

\- Enseguida voy – respondió, para dirigirse de nuevo a esa muchacha – Nos vemos luego, Bomboncito – le dijo, palmeándole la cabeza – que suerte tienes.

Seiya se alejó de ahí, siguiendo a Yaten y Taiki.

\- _¿Cada vez que te topes con ella te vas a comportar como un patán? ¿Es enserio? –_ estaba muy molesta

\- Sabes estrellita, no sé si son celos tuyos o eres feminista.

\- _Ninguna de las dos. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

\- Porque se ve muy bonita cuando se enoja.

Cuando me dijo eso, me quedé sin palabras.

 _SMSS_

Había llegado el día de asistir a clases. Los chicos se habían levantado muy temprano para arreglarse y cumplir con su nueva etapa de estudiantes.

\- _Te sienta bien el uniforme –_ le comenté a Seiya, mientras lo observaba a través del espejo

\- Te trae viejos recuerdos de la Academia, ¿cierto?

\- _Para serte sincera, si –_ solté un suspiro – _solo espero que todo termine pronto y podamos regresar a Kinmoku._

\- Todo estará bien, estrellita, ya lo verás – mi yo masculino se giró para tomarme entre sus brazos, sujetándome de la cintura.

De pronto, Yaten se asomó al cuarto

\- Seiya, ya llegó el carro, debemos irnos. ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Ahora te abrazas a ti mismo? – el platinado asomó una sonrisa burlona

\- Cállate – respondió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño y saliendo de la habitación, seguido por mí.

 _SMSS_

La camioneta llegó a la escuela. En la entrada había un sinnúmero de chicas, todas estudiantes de la preparatoria, esperando obviamente la llegada de Three Lights.

Taiki y Yaten descendieron primero, siendo interceptados por cuatro jovencitas que les mostraban sus tarjetas del club de admiradoras. Seiya descendió a lo último, y yo junto con él, cuando de repente la vi.

\- _Ay no –_ dije, abriendo muchos los ojos

\- ¡Hola! Si, tú Bombón.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica lo encaró

\- ¿También estudias en esta escuela? – Seiya se quitó los lentes

\- ¿Tú eres un integrante del grupo Three Lights? – la rubia parecía realmente sorprendida

\- Te mueres por que esté en tu salón, ¿no es cierto? Nos vemos – mi alter ego se despidió y siguió a sus hermanos.

\- _Esto no puede estar pasando –_ expresé

\- ¿No crees que tengo demasiada buena suerte? ¡Ella también estudia aquí!

\- _Yo creo que esto va a ser un desastre. ¡No te olvides de tu misión!_

\- No la olvido, pero yo creo, que de una forma u otra nuestros destinos están enlazados – comentó Seiya, mientras nos dirigíamos a la dirección.

Más tarde, el maestro nos había llevado al salón donde tomaríamos nuestras clases, y no sé si era realmente destino o casualidad, pero la niña rara de los odangos estaba ahí, y Seiya, como todo un Donjuán, comenzó a coquetearle.

Después de las presentaciones, los chicos tomaron asiento, y no se si lo hizo por estar cerca de ella, o qué, pero mi querido alter ego fue a sentarse justo detrás de la rubia de coletas.

\- Yo me sentaré aquí. Trátame bien Bombón

\- No soy Bombón, soy Serena

\- ¡Ah! Serena Bombón.

La muchacha comenzó a hacer rabietas.

\- Serena, te felicito – le susurró otra rubia a la chica de odandos.

\- Oye, oye – Seiya la estaba picando – nosotros queremos entrar a un club – susurró - ¿qué me recomiendas?

\- Lamento decirte que no existe un club donde puedas bailar, cantar, comer muchos dulces, estar rodeada de chicos guapos y que tengas la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos – respondió malhumorada

\- Es verdad – respondió Seiya algo entristecido

\- Si gustas, yo te puedo te puedo enseñar los clubs de esta escuela – la chica rubia que le susurró a Serena se nos acercó

\- No estén platicando – llamó la atención el maestro

\- Si, discúlpenos – la rubia regresó a su asiento

\- ¿Tú también nos vas a acompañar? – le preguntó Seiya a Serena

\- ¡Ni loca!

\- Eres una chica muy fría…

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ella nos acompañará, ¿verdad que sí, Serena? – la rubia atolondrada había vuelto

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Guarden silencio! – volvió a llamar la atención el maestro

\- ¡Si! – respondieron los muchachos al unísono.

Las clases siguieron transcurriendo con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de ver los famosos "clubs" de los que tanto habían hecho alboroto. Los chicos y las niñas esas amigas supongo de la presa de Seiya, porque parecía que estaba a la casa de Serena, nos acompañaron.

Traté de mantenerme al margen de la situación. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Seiya con tal de impresionarla.

Pronto nos encontramos en el auditorio y Seiya libraba un partido de Basquetbol.

\- ¡Vamos Seiya! ¡Así se hace! – vitoreaba la rubia atolondrada

Y pues debo reconocer que mi parte masculina es experta en los deportes…

\- ¡Hola Bombón! – gritó Seiya desde la cancha

\- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Bombón! – gritó enojada Serena

\- Perdóname, quieres. ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

\- ¡No sé ni me interesa!

\- ¡Serena! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro querido Seiya? – las muchachas se la querían comer viva.

\- Yo, bueno, es que… - la rubia bajó la cabeza, sin más remedio que acompañar a mi alter ego.

 _SMSS_

\- Y ahora estamos en el club de futbol americano – comentó Serena

\- Esto es perfecto para mí, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Seiya, con la muy poca o nula humildad que le quedaba ese día.

\- ¿Qué dices?

En ese instante, el balón de futbol cayó a los pies de Serena y Seiya. El pelinegro lo tomó en seguida.

\- Ah, es mi oportunidad.

\- Oye, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- _Seiya por favor, ya basta. –_ tuve que intervenir

\- Me imagino que quieres que anote un touchdown – le dijo a la chica, ignorándome por completo

\- No podrás porque el equipo de esta escuela es muy fuerte.

\- Te lo demostraré.

Sin importarle nada, el pelinegro corrió hacia la cancha, dispuesto a jugar con aquellos mastodontes. Yo no entendía a dónde quería llegar con esa actitud. ¿Qué quería demostrarle a esa niña? No, más bien, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto esa niña? Si me preguntan, y para ser sincera, yo hubiera preferido mil veces investigar más sobre esa Sailor Scout a la que ayudamos el día de las grabaciones en el parque que tratar de impresionar a una muchachita que por lo visto no conocía nada de Three Lights.

En ese instante, uno de los jugadores derrumbó a Seiya.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! – gritó, mientras caía cual largo era

\- ¡Seiya! – Serena corrió hacia donde mi parte masculina había caído – Oye tú, ¿pero en qué estás pensando? ¿Que no ves que no trae puesto el casco para jugar? ¿Por qué le pegaste tan fuerte? – la rubia le reclamó al chico que lo había derrumbado, mientras ayudaba a mi pelinegro amigo a levantarse – No tienes que ser tan rudo.

\- Soy el capitán Kayama – dijo el chico, mientras le extendía la mano a Seiya

\- Eres un gigante y tienes mucha fuerza

\- Hay muchos sujetos que vienen a intentarlo

\- Si me hubieras cambiado la jugada, me hubiera sido más fácil – el pelinegro guiñó un ojo

\- ¿Qué te parece si entras a equipo?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿Por qué eres amigo de un sujeto tan rudo? – Serena se había animado a intervenir, cosa que yo no hice.

\- Nunca lo entenderías, Bombón.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Bombón – seguramente el capitán del equipo pensó que Serena era novia de Seiya.

 _SMSS_

Después de haber pasado prácticamente toda la jornada escolar con Serena, nos despedimos para dirigirnos por fin a casa.

\- _¿Por qué te portas así con esa chica? –_ pregunté, curiosa

\- Porque ella me agrada mucho. Además, ella es diferente. Ella no me conocía y se resiste a mí, no es como las otras admiradoras que caerían fácilmente si les tronara los dedos. Serena es especial y eso me gusta – me respondió.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Hasta ese punto, Seiya y yo éramos dos personas separadas que compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, por lo que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, pero temí, por él y por mí.

\- _Seiya, ¿no te estarás enamorando, verdad? Tenemos una misión que cumplir y una mujer que encontrar_

\- Lo sé Fighter, lo sé. Y no, no me estoy enamorando, es solo que, ella me hace sentir… bien… - un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

De pronto, sentimos la presencia del enemigo.

\- _Creo que debemos averiguar qué está pasando –_ le dije.

 _SMSS_

\- ¡Sailor Star Fighter!

\- ¡Sailor Star Maker!

\- ¡Sailor Star Helaer!

\- ¡Las Sailor StarLights han llegado! – gritamos al unísono

\- ¿Son las nuevas Sailor Scouts? – preguntaron las demás sailors

\- Nosotras pelearemos contigo – dije, feliz de tener mi cuerpo de nuevo

El zombie nos atacó pero Maker repelió el ataque.

\- A pesar que son cinco no pueden con él – dijo Healer, irónica

\- ¿De verdad son Sailor Scouts? – agregué, divertida

\- ¡Qué vergüenza me dan! – Maker se unió a nosotras.

Las chicas inútiles no supieron que hacer y nosotras nos miramos entre sí; debíamos acabar con el enemigo pronto.

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo la que parecía la líder.

Invocando su poder, el que ya habíamos visto la vez anterior, salvó a ese humano y lo devolvió a la normalidad, situación que aprovechamos para irnos.

 _SMSS_

Seiya estaba en su cuarto, dispuesto a descansar después de una larga jornada.

\- _Es muy cansado estar tras una chica, ¿no es cierto? –_ dije maliciosamente, mientras estaba sentada en la cama

\- No estoy tras "una chica". Solo quiero estar cerca de ella – respondió fastidiado, destendiendo la cama.

\- _Seiya, sé que todo esto de ser un adolescente es complejo y todo eso pero, en verdad, tenemos una misión que cumplir. Nuestro deber es para con nuestra princesa solamente –_ le puse una mano en el hombro.

\- Lo sé, estrellita, lo sé. Yo solo deseo encontrarla e irnos de aquí.

\- _La encontraremos, muy pronto, lo presiento._

Mi alter ego se recostó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Yo me recosté junto a él y cerré poco a poco los ojos mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba nuestra habitación.

* * *

Buenas madrugadas Bombones!

Les traigo un capitulo más de esta adaptación de la saga Stars! Debo decir que este capitulo corresponde al capitulo 174 del anime.

En verdad no es fácil hacer este fic jaja es todo un reto el estar viendo Sailor Moon Stars y estar deteniendo el video para transcribir dialogos y adaptar la historia xD pero espero les esté gustando como va quedando.

Sé que tardo en actualizar, lo sé, pero en verdad estoy ocupada. Procuro hacerlo una vez a la semana y todo eso pero no me es fácil.

Luna Cr Kou: Muchas gracias por tu rw y me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado! Esta parte no contada de la historia es algo que creo todos queremos saber como va y esa dualidad de Seiya/Fighter como la manejó y todo eso. Muchas gracias por tus halagos!

Me despido Bombones! No se olviden pasar por mi FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad. Los chicos cumplían sus compromisos con la disquera y la escuela mientras se dedicaban a investigar al enemigo, y por qué no, debo agregar, hacer amistad con el grupo de jovencitas amigas de Serena.

Aunque al principio aquello no me pareció del todo, encontré gracioso y hasta cierto punto divertido el hecho que esas niñas se acercaran a nosotros, incluso una de ellas, la rubia hiperactiva de moño rojo llamada Mina, intentó ser asistente de Three Lights y debo decir que aunque no lo logró del todo, se esforzó mucho. Aunado a esto, como parecía que era el pan nuestro de cada día, los enemigos hacían acto de presencia cada vez más y atacaron a nuestra fotógrafa. Debo decir que si no hubiera sido por Sailor Moon, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido.

En cuanto a Seiya se refiere, no sé si fue madurez, preocupación o que realmente se comenzó a tomar las cosas enserio, pero noté un cambio en su actitud y eso me agradó. Lo encontré más comprometido con la misión y su entrega en el escenario era total; solo espero que Serena Tsukino no tenga que ver en ese cambio.

 _1 mes después_

Three Lights fue solicitado para participar en una obra de teatro musical, y por supuesto, Naoko Takeuchi no dudó ni un segundo en que los chicos firmaran aquel contrato, porque, como ella decía, esto serviría para seguir impulsando su carrera y enriqueciendo los bolisllos de Toei Studios.

Así que en cuanto firmaron el contrato, los chicos comenzaron a ensayar arduamente.

\- ¡Arriba esa pierna! Giro, izquierda, derecha, ¡patada! – gritaba el coreografó

\- ¡Alto, alto, alto! – interrumpió la directora – Seiya, vuelve a repetir esa parte.

\- ¿Otra vez yo? – mi alter ego se llevó la mano a la cabeza - ¿y ahora que fue lo que hice mal?

\- Todo – dijo la mujer sin ningún reparo, y debo decir que me hirvió la sangre.

 _SMSS_

Era el día del examen de matemáticas. La mayoría de los estudiantes tenían problemas con sus pruebas y Seiya no era la excepción. Sé que estudió toda la noche, pero lo de la obra lo tenía molesto y preocupado. Me sentí bastante inútil pues aunque estudiamos juntos, no recordaba nada, así que opté por quedarme callada. Vaya, tal era la preocupación de mi pelinegro amigo que ni siquiera había pronunciado el nombre de Serena Tsukino en varios días.

FLASHBACK

\- Te advierto que si no haces tu mejor esfuerzo, no podrás formar parte de esta obra musical, Seiya – dijo la estricta mujer

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – el pelinegro y yo estábamos muy enojados

\- ¡Vamos! Una vez más.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó mi alter ego en pleno examen, dejando anonadado a todo el salón.

\- ¡Seiya Kou! Están en examen, no pueden hablar – dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie – entrégame tu prueba.

\- Pero profesor…

\- ¡Entrégamela Seiya!

De mala gana, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento, depositó la prueba en el escritorio y salió del salón.

\- _Seiya…_

\- No estoy de humor, Fighter – me respondió, sin detenerse

\- _Lo sé_

\- Entonces no me molestes – dijo tajante.

Sabía la impotencia que sentía, porque yo misma la había comenzado a percibir. Tal pareciera que por fin comenzábamos a ser uno mismo.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde más tarde nos alcanzaron Yaten y Taiki. Más tranquilos, nos dirigimos a las demás clases y luego, bueno, llegó la hora de ir a ensayar de nuevo.

\- Ya me colmó la paciencia, estoy harto – se expresó por fin el pelinegro mientras íbamos hacia la puerta – y les aseguro que no ha de tener amigos, por amargada.

\- Parece que tu también te iras a extraordinario, ¿verdad? – escuchamos la chillona voz sarcástica de Serena.

\- Ay, ¿qué es eso? – respondió Seiya, de mal humor.

\- Lo que pasa es que Seiya está a punto de explotar durante los ensayos de la obra musical – lo disculpó Yaten

\- ¿Obra musical? – preguntó Mina

\- ¿Una obra musical? ¿Eso es fantástico? – preguntó Serena

\- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondió Mina - ¡Increible! Eres todo un prodigio – elogió a Seiya.

\- No es algo fuera de este mundo – mi alter ego seguía con su humor agridulce – solo tienes que aprender tu parte.

Pero ya ninguna le hacía caso, pues Taiki les mostraba el examen de Seiya y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Ese es mi examen! – explotó

\- Esas calificaciones ponen en riesgo tu año escolar – dijo Lita

\- Ay, entonces puedes reprobar el año – agregó Serena

\- ¡Por culpa de la obra musical me saqué esas calificaciones! – gritó enojado - ¡Y tu deja de burlarte! – me espetó

\- Pero si sigues con esas calificaciones – dijo Amy

\- Seguramente reprobará el año – completó Taiki

\- ¡Y la única solución es estudiar en mi casa! – de repente, apareció la quinta amiga de esas chicas, aquella que ni siquiera estudiaba en nuestra escuela.

\- Rei, ¿tu qué haces aquí? – preguntaron sus amigas tan sorprendidas como nosotros.

\- Ay bueno es que – la chica se apenó – cuando mis amigas y yo estábamos en exámenes nos reuníamos a estudiar en mi casa.

Un poco espantados, vimos como aquél grupo de chicas discutía y luego la pelinegra, con actitud muy extraña, nos invitó a su grupo de estudio.

\- Eh, lo… lo sentimos mucho pero no podemos, tenemos que ensayar para la obra – se excusó Seiya y nos alejamos tan rápido como pudimos.

 _SMSS_

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… - contaba el coreógrafo mientras los muchachos comenzaban a bailar.

\- Seiya, vuélvelo a repetir desde el principio – la fastidiosa directora comenzó a molestar

\- ¿Otra vez? Bueno, ¿y ahora qué fue lo que hice mal?

\- Ya te lo dije, todo.

Sentí la sangre hervir a medida que el enojo de Seiya incrementaba

\- ¿Y por qué no me dices en qué estoy fallando? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? – el pelinegro rabiaba

\- Los que no pueden es difícil que lo logren. Tu forma de cantar, de bailar y también tu actuación.

\- _Maldita bruja –_ solté

\- Tu no sufres porque solo diriges. Lo único que dices es que todo está mal.

\- Aunque te lo diga, no lo entenderás. Solo puedo decirte eso… ¡Descansen!

Molesto, Seiya tomó su botella de agua y salió del salón, seguido por mi y sus hermanos, sin siquiera reparar en que Serena y sus amigas se encontraban presentes.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Seiya golpeó la pared descargando toda su frustración.

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – preguntó Mina

\- Ah, la señora Akane – respondió Taiki – ella será la directora de esta obra musical

\- Y parece que le interesa mucho Seiya – agregó Yaten – no lo deja en paz

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Siempre me está molestando! ¡Siempre se está quejando! Solo quiere vengarse de mi.

\- Si, te comprendo. Siempre existe alguien con quien no te puedes llevar – comentó Serena, y lógicamente, eso desató una discusión entre ella y Rei, la pelinegra.

\- _¿Es en serio?_ – espeté. Si de por sí ya estaba sumamente molesta, no iba a soportar una niñería como aquella.

De pronto, Seiya soltó un puñetazo contra la pared, haciéndolos callar a todos.

\- Esa mujer me odia.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo van a ensayar? – de pronto, la víbora venenosa hizo acto de presencia - ¡Vuelvan inmediatamente!

\- Siempre es lo mismo – mi alter ego se llevó la mano a la cabeza

\- Y también ustedes – se dirigió a las chicas – quiero que se vayan porque los distraen. Es ilógico que traigan esa clase de jovencitas a los ensayos – regañó Akane como era su especialidad - ¡Seiya! ¿No me digas que eres solo un artista porque quieres estar rodeado solo de lindas chicas o a lo mejor estoy en lo cierto?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Qué demonios sabía una simple humana como ella del por qué éramos artistas? ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarme sin siquiera saber nada sobre nuestro pasado? En ese momento, por primera vez, Seiya y yo nos volvimos uno solo, y él me permitió expresarme a través suyo.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios dices!? – grité, mientras el cuerpo de mi alter ego temblaba de furia.

Akane se quitó los lentes y entonces, Rei gritó algo que nos desconcertó a todos.

\- ¡Hermana Ángela!

\- ¿Señorita Hino?

\- ¿Hermana Ángela? – los chicos y yo estábamos desconcertados.

 _SMSS_

Seiya se apresuró a guardar sus cosas una vez que sonó el timbre de la última clase. Era necesario ir a hablar con esa mujer.

Por primera vez, no cuestioné su proceder y me mantuve al margen de la situación, porque, yo también quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la famosa directora.

\- Seiya – escuchamos la voz tras nosotros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Serena?

\- ¿Vas a ver a la hermana Ángela? – la rubia ladeó la cabeza.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Al escuchar aquello, Seiya y yo nos sorprendimos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo, Bombón?

\- Bueno, porque no estoy de acuerdo en la forma como te trata – la chica apretó fuertemente su bolso.

\- Está bien, acompáñame – y por primera vez, Seiya sonrió después de tantos días.

Escabullirnos en la Academia T.A. fue bastante fácil, y pronto la divisamos mientras se dirigía a la capilla de la escuela.

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto – Serena estaba asombrada – es increíble que una monja de la escuela de Rei sea la directora de una obra musical. Ahora entiendo por qué oculta su verdadera identidad.

Sin pronuncias palabra, Seiya y yo salimos de nuestro escondrijo y avanzamos con paso seguro hasta llegar a la capilla.

Ahí la encontramos, hincada frente al gran crucifijo, rezando fervorosamente la muy hipócrita.

\- Akane – escupí

Al escuchar su nombre, la maldita monja volteó

\- Oye, ¿acaso no eres directora? – preguntó Seiya en tono sardónico.

\- Quiero participar en diferentes cosas para escoger cual será mi favorita y renunciar a las demás. De otra manera, no lo haré.

\- A ese tipo de personas se les llama desertoras, ¿o me equivoco? – mi pregunta fue mordaz, porque sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba un guerrero.

\- Solamente hago varias cosas porque me gusta. ¿No serás tu el desertor? – su réplica fue certera.

Al oír aquello, no pude evitar recordar la forma en la que abandónanos Kinmoku, huyendo de Galaxia y dejando a miles de personas que nos necesitaban. No pude evitar sentirme afectada, ¡nosotros no somos unas cobardes!

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió seguro Seiya – porque yo también hago lo que más me gusta.

Pude percibir que en ese momento no estaba hablando precisamente de cantar, sino de nuestro deber como Sailor Scout.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

Ambos soltamos un gruñido al saber que ponía en duda nuestra habilidad como guerreros.

\- No puedes juzgarme si no me conoces. ¿No se supone que te enseñan a no juzgar en tu religión? – ataque.

Akane frunció el ceño, y con un ademán nos invitó a sentarnos junto a ella.

\- Tuve la oportunidad de ver su espectacular concierto – comenzó a relatar

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Cuando vi su concierto, me di cuenta de que ustedes quieren transmitir algo por medio de sus canciones, cantándolo desde su corazón.

Seiya y yo dimos un respingo.

\- Así es – respondimos ambos – queremos que una persona de la Vía Láctea se de cuenta de nuestro mensaje. Siempre cantamos lo más fuerte que podemos…

\- Su concierto fue excepcional, su resplandor se parecía al de una estrella.

\- Ya veo. Eres una mujer demasiado observadora – mi alter ego ya estaba más relajado, y admito que yo también.

\- Por supuesto, porque soy una directora, pero tu actuación es espantosa, no sirves para el musical. ¡Solo estas fingiendo!

Al oír aquello, no pudimos evitar enojarnos de nuevo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy yo la que debería de enfadarme. ¿Por qué no me demuestran ese entusiasmo? ¿A caso no quieren transmitir ese mensaje tan especial en mi obra musical?

No podía creerlo. Ella había percibido el mensaje y todo este tiempo había querido que lo diéramos a conocer.

\- De todos modos – se puso de pie – no me resignaré tan fácilmente. Insistiré hasta que me demuestres ese resplandor – la mujer caminó hacia la salida

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo Seiya - ¿No tendrás problemas si saben que eres directora?

La mujer rio

\- Pues yo no tengo tantos problemas como un alumno que reprueba el examen.

\- ¡Espera!

Akane se detuvo en la puerta

\- ¿Si?

\- Lo más probable es que te odie por el resto de mi vida – el pelinegro esbozó una ligera sonrisa

\- Eso no me molesta – respondió la monja – así le pondrás más entusiasmo a tu trabajo.

\- _Todo lo que ella quiere es que actúes con la misma pasión con la que cantas para nuestra princesa._

\- Así parece.

Seiya y yo salimos de aquella capilla, nos encontramos con Serena y nos dirigimos a casa, claro, contándole lo ocurrido y omitiendo ciertos detalles.

\- Pues no, no entiendo nada – espetó la rubia

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A pesar de que te insultó varia veces, ¿piensas ir a los ensayos como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Estás loco?

\- Si renuncio en este momento perderé, ¿no crees?

\- ¿No eres un sádico? – Serena hizo una mueca que se me hizo bastante graciosa

\- Bombón, tu nunca entenderías.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

" _Debo practicar lo más que pueda"_ – pensé

\- Especialmente para ella – hablé en voz alta

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Oye Bombón, ¿tienes novio?

\- Claro – la chica respondió un tanto desconcertada – pero está muy lejos de aquí

\- Entonces, aún tengo una oportunidad – Seiya sonrió

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Nos vemos!

\- ¡Seiya espera! – gritó - ¡Mañana es el examen!

\- Si ya lo sé – le respondió, alejándose.

\- _¿Con que una oportunidad, eh?_

\- ¿Vas a reprenderme por eso? – el pelinegro me miró de reojo

\- _Por supuesto que no – moví la cabeza – ya hasta me está agradando esa chica._

Seiya me miró complacido

 _SMSS_

\- ¿No íbamos a practicar arduamente? – Seiya y yo estábamos más que dispuestos dar todo en el ensayo.

\- ¿No tienes pensado estudiar para el examen?

\- Si no entreno el mayor tiempo posible, no estaré satisfecho – el pelinegro frunció el ceño

\- Si no lo haces bien, te quitaré el papel principal – sentenció Akane

\- Adelante. Muéstrame a alguien que sea más profesional que yo.

Akane y Seiya comenzaron a reír y se pusieron a ensayar cuanto antes.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo la directora, tras haber ensayado por 5 horas – es mejor que vayamos a casa.

\- ¡No! Todavía no – respondió mi alter ego.

\- _Lo has hecho muy bien Seiya, pero por favor, respira un poco._

El pelinegro se acercó a mi, agitado y sudoroso

\- ¿Cómo lo he hecho, estrellita?

\- _Excelente –_ le pasé una botella de agua – _pero ya es hora de irnos. Debemos estudiar_

\- Si, lo sé, también creo que ya es suficiente. Voy por mis cosas.

En ese instante, escuchamos el grito de Akane.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- _No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayamos a ver._

Corrimos hasta la escalera y vimos como el enemigo la atacaba, quitándole su semilla estelar.

\- ¡Akane!

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¡Akane, cuidado!

Frente a nosotros, la semilla estelar de Akane estaba siendo extraída, para después ser convertida en un terrible zombie.

\- ¡Canalla!

\- No pongas esa cara por favor, ya que no tiene caso que seas un hombre guapo. Nos vemos – la maldita sailor se fue, dejando a Akane en ese estado.

\- _Debemos hacer algo -_ espeté

\- Por supuesto que lo haremos. ¡Poder de Lucha Estelar, transformación!

Al invocar nuestro poder, pude sentir como de nuevo comenzaba a materializarme.

\- Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad, ¡Sailor Star Fighter ha llegado!

\- _Tienes que hacerlo, hasta que encuentres a la princesa –_ me susurró Seiya

Realmente no quería lastimarla, pero no tenía opción. No tenía el poder para convertirla de nuevo.

\- ¡Laser de Estrella Fugaz! – la ataqué, mirando con horror como se retorcía de dolor – perdóname.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

\- ¿Eh?

Alcé mi vista y Sailor Moon había llegado. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o desesperada, pero sabía que ella era capaz de regresarla a la normalidad y por primera vez, me alegré de verla.

Pronto, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars comenzaron a atacarme con su palabrería, y la alegría se disipó, recordándome mi propio desasosiego

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Jamás comprenderán nuestra tristeza! Tuvimos que abandonar nuestra ciudad y vivir angustiadamente sin saber qué está ocurriendo!

No sé exactamente cómo explicar ese cumulo de emociones; angustia, tristeza, desesperación, dolor… no sé, simplemente exploté porque me sentía impotente, porque a pesar de esforzarnos ella no aparecía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sailor Moon

\- Me refiero a que esta es nuestra manera de pelear – ladré

\- ¡No!

\- No te muevas – Mars me amenazó – si realmente quieres pelear, yo seré tu oponente.

No tuve más remedio que detenerme, mientras mis dientes castañeaban por el coraje.

\- Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon – ordenó Sailor Mars

Con su poder, la scout pudo regresar a la normalidad a Akane, y un poco de paz a mi corazón.

\- Sailor Moon… tal vez nosotras necesitemos un poco de tu resplandor – susurré.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia guerrera

\- Solo espero que no seamos enemigas – le respondí, mientras me alejaba de ese lugar.

\- _¿Y eso que fue?_ – preguntó Seiya con esa maldita mirada picara

\- No sé de qué hablas – fruncí el ceño

\- _Tu sientes algo especial por Sailor Moon._

\- No digas tonterías. Y vámonos a casa o reprobaras mañana.

Seiya movió la cabeza divertido y me siguió, mientras sus palabras comenzaban a calarme el alma.

 _SMSS_

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritaron ambas rubias - ¡¿Sacaste 9.8?!

\- ¿Pero a qué hora te pusiste a estudiar? – Serena estaba histérica, mientras mi alter ego les mostraba su examen con actitud triunfante

\- Cuando me lo propongo, lo hago – dijo satisfecho – y también me esforzaré mucho en la obra musical, así que vayan a verla, ¿de acuardo?

\- No solamente eres un prodigio en la obra musical, también en el estudio – dijo anonadada Mina

\- Siempre daré lo mejor de mi, porque confiaré que ella reciba nuestro mensaje…

\- _Así se habla Seiya, así se habla –_ sonreí, satisfecha.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Uff por fin pude sacar este capitulo que me tardé horrores jajaja pero bueno, ya está arriba y pertenece al capitulo 176 del anime!

Les comento que este es el ultimo capitulo del año! Continuaré este fic en el 2017! ;)

Para quienes preguntaron si voy a abordar tambien la historia de Yaten y Taiki, la respuesta es no, este fic se centra solamente en Fighter y todo lo que sufrió con su dualidad con Seiya, sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Serena y como repercutió todo en la historia.

Por cierto, podran observar que me voy a saltar capitulos y modificaré algunas cosas para que la redacción tenga lógica, así que tomen este fic como una adaptación del arco Stars.

Kima: Muchas gracias por tu rw! Los primeros capítulos son el prólogo de la saga, así que me da gusto que haya podido transmitir lo que quería. Gracias por leer!

Invitado Misterioso: Gracias por tu review! Espero te guste este capítulo!

Me despido Bombones! No se olviden pasar por la página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A pesar de que trabajábamos arduamente, no había señales de nuestra princesa. Yaten había controlado sus ataques de desesperación y Taiki se la pasaba investigando acerca del enemigo mientras Seiya y yo nos partíamos los sesos en saber más sobre esas sailors que protegían el planeta Tierra, bueno, yo, porque mi pelinegro amigo, aunque no quería reconocerlo, sé que en su mente estaba presente Serena Tsukino.

\- Sailor Moon – dijo de pronto Seiya, dejando de tocar su guitarra, llamando la atención de sus hermanos y la mía.

\- ¿Eh? – musitó Yaten, quitándose los audifonos.

\- ¿Será nuestra amiga o nuestra enemiga?

Taiki entornó la mirada

\- Bueno, es que me da la extraña impresión de que esa niña se parece muchísimo a nuestra querida princesa. ¿Por qué será?

Yo lo miré fijamente ante aquella comparación. No entendía por qué la asociaba con la princesa, aunque, a decir verdad, yo también podía sentir en ella algo muy especial.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver, y no quiero que la confundas con la princesa – sentenció de pronto el castaño

\- Está bien. Pero ella tiene poderes que nosotros no tenemos.

\- Si pero eso no quiere decir que podemos aceptarla como nuestra amiga – refutó Taiki – y mucho menos aceptaría que dijeras eso, Seiya.

\- Pero – intervino Yaten – podemos utilizarla para nuestra conveniencia.

\- ¿Y crees que eso sea posible?

En ese momento, Taiki se levantó muy molesto, retirándose a su habitación.

\- _Sabes perfectamente que no estoy de acuerdo en que tengamos mucho trato con Sailor Moon y esas scouts. Sin embargo, concuerdo contigo en que esa niña tiene algo especial._

\- ¿Su resplandor, quizás…?

\- _Si, pero, ¿por qué es tan especial? Es igual de intenso que el de…_

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué se parece a ella, estrellita?

Y sin decir más, mi alter ego se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

 _SMSS_

Seiya y yo íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando vimos a Taiki que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Tenía la vista fija en el vendaje de su mano, pensativo.

\- ¡Eh, Taiki! – lo saludó Seiya - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada, un pequeño inconveniente con las rosas del invernadero

\- Pero veo que te han curado bastante bien en la enfermería.

\- No, no fue en la enfermería. Fue esa niña, Serena Tsukino.

\- Ah ya veo – el pelinegro se acarició la barbilla – al parecer es buena enfermera.

\- Pues solo será eso porque irá conmigo al programa de cocina esta tarde – dijo con bastante pesar.

\- ¿Ella? – Seiya y yo estábamos asombrados – pero si eso no se le da

\- La que cocinará será Lita Kino, pero se empecinó en acompañarnos – Taiki se encogió de hombres.

\- Pues buena suerte con ello, hermanito – dijo mi alter ego en tono burlón, quien le palmeó la espalda a su hermano y siguió su camino.

\- _¿No crees que deberías ir a darle una mano? Digo, en caso que nos necesite –_ comenté, maliciosa.

\- Me agrada tu idea, estrellita. Serena Tsukino es de cuidado.

Y ambos comenzamos a reír.

 _SMSS_

Seiya, Yaten y yo llegamos al estudio para ver qué tal le iba a Taiki con Serena y Lita, y como imaginamos, todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero mi castaño hermano reía a carcajadas.

\- Se está riendo – observó Seiya – a veces ocurren cosas muy extrañas

\- Tienes razón. Parece que tiene todo bajo control

\- Aun así, quedémonos cerca, por si algo sucede.

\- Si.

 _SMSS_

Fuimos a la cafetería del canal a esperar a nuestro hermano y a relajarnos un poco cuando sentimos la presencia del enemigo.

Rápidamente nos transformamos y corrimos hacia donde estaba, y como pudimos imaginar, Sailor Moon ya estaba ahí en compañía de Sailor Jupiter.

El zombie estaba a punto de atacarla, y no pensé dos veces en correr hacia ella y salvarla, y lo hubiera hecho si Sailor Star Maker no se me hubiera adelantado.

\- ¡Maker! – grité

Mi castaña hermana rodó por el suelo con la rubia entre sus brazos, y yo no comprendía el porqué de su proceder si ella misma había mencionado que no podía ser nuestra amiga.

\- Estrella de Sailor Maker – atacó rápidamente

Sin decir más, mi hermana se alejó un poco y fue entonces cuando Sailor Moon usó su poder para convertir al zombie en un humano otra vez.

Cuando vimos que todo estaba bajo control, salimos del lugar tan rápido como pudimos.

 _SMSS_

\- Taiki, el día de hoy te divertiste mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

Al decir aquello, Yaten y yo nos retiramos, dejándolo hundido en sus pensamientos.

\- _¿Crees que después de esto, empiece a confiar en Sailor Moon?_

\- No lo sé

\- _¿Por qué crees que la haya salvado?_

\- Algo me dice que Serena Tsukino tiene que ver en todo esto

Alcé mi vista al frente y fue cuando la vi, a lo lejos, caminando hacia la salida con su amiga Lita. Después, voltee a ver a Seiya.

\- _¿Por qué te importa ella?_

\- No me importa ella, pero hay algo que siento y no puedo explicar.

\- _No olvides que nuestra única misión es encontrar a la princesa_

\- Lo sé estrellita, lo sé, y gracias por recordármelo siempre.

\- _De nada_

\- Pero ella tiene algo… un resplandor muy especial…

\- _¿Cómo el de Sailor Moon?_

\- Si, Figther. Como el de Sailor Moon.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos y yo voltee de nuevo, mirándola cruzar la puerta de salida.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Por fin he vuelto con actualización de este fic! Super chiquito el capi pero es que este capitulo del anime no había mucho de donde jalar y corresponde al capitulo 179 que se centra más en Taiki.

Sí, me salté capitulos, pero habla de las verdaderas identidades de Yaten y Taiki y como nuestro protagonista es Seiya, pues no le vi la relevancia de ponerlos.

Luna Cr Kou: Bombón muchas gracias por tu rw y me da gusto que el fic te vaya gustando! Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Igualmente espero la hayas pasado super bonito con los tuyos ;)

Sioux Azul: Muchas gracias por tu rw!

Génesis: Gracias por tus reviews! Y me da gusto ver que la historia te agrada!

Cómo ya les había dicho, no podré escrbir tanto como quiera, pero bueno, haré todo lo posible por sacar muchos fics y actualizar.

No se olviden pasar por la página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y pasarse por el grupo, lo encuentran como Constelación estelar! Que tengan lindo martes!

Besos estelares!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Naoko Takeuchi dio en el blanco cuando sugirió que viajaramos a Tokio, porque nuestra fama creció como espuma de mar. A 5 meses de habernos mudado, de comenzar a aparecer en todos lados posibles, asistir a eventos sociales, ir a la escuela, tener amigos, haber conocido a Serena Tsukino… lo que me mantenía preocupada era que la princesa seguía sin aparecer y las cosas se comenzaban a complicar cada vez más.

\- ¡Chicos! – nuestra pelinegra manager llegó tan abruptamente como acostumbraba al estudio

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Naoko? – todos dejaron los instrumentos para prestarle atención. Sabíamos que cuando llegaba así era porque alguna noticia traía.

\- Hemos conseguido que toquen junto a una de las jóvenes promesas de Japón, una chica llamada Michiru Kahio, violinista, que está abriéndose camino en el mundo musical.

\- Espera – la interrumpió Yaten, con una señal de fastidio - ¿estás diciendo que toquemos junto a una novata?

\- Ella no es ninguna novata, Yaten – respondió Takeuchi – como dije, se está abriendo paso en el mundo profesional, pero lleva años tocando el violín y es excepcional.

\- Entonces daremos un concierto simultáneo con esa joven – comentó Taiki.

\- ¡Así es! – respondió la entusiasta chica – y eso los ayudará a incrementar su fama.

\- Pues no estoy de acuerdo – mi platinado hermano se volteó, malhumorado – ni siquiera la conocemos.

\- Tal vez Naoko tiene razón – Seiya por fin habló – eso nos puede ayudar a captar más gente, y saben eso qué significa.

Yaten y Taiki lo miraron, entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería mi pelinegro alter ego.

\- Pues ya está. A prepararse chicos porque el concierto es en una semana.

Y tomando su bolsa, así como había llegado, así desapareció Naoko Takeuchi del estudio.

\- _Esa chica es un torbellino –_ comenté

\- Lo sé – respondió Seiya.

\- ¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? – Yaten hablo con algo de desesperación – hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos y la princesa no aparece.

\- Justamente por eso, debemos aceptar todos los eventos pertinentes, y cantar tan fuerte como podamos – le respondió Taiki.

 _SMSS_

El día del concierto llegó, y aunque al principio los chicos estaban de acuerdo con dar el concierto junto a esa chica, ahora volvían a mostrarse renuentes, pues no la conocían aún.

\- ¿Y quién diablos será esa tal Michiru Kahio? – preguntó Seiya en voz alta, por enésima vez.

\- _Al menos Takeuchi hubiera tenido la delicadeza de presentarla antes del evento –_ agregué

\- Esto no me agrada. No quiero salir al escenario con gente extraña – mi platinado hermano se mostraba con mucha desconfianza.

\- No tienen por qué preocuparse – comentó Taiki – nosotros haremos nuestro espectáculo y con eso será suficiente para encontrar a nuestra querida princesa.

\- Bueno, vámonos. Ya es hora – inquirió mi alter ego dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- _¿Nervioso?_ – pregunté

\- Ansioso. Michiru Kahio me inquita.

\- _Para serte sincera, a mí tambien. Pero bueno, nuestro objetivo es otro, así que hagámoslo._

 _SMSS_

El concierto comenzó. El estadio estaba a reventar y la gente estaba eufórica. La combinación de la música clásica de la violinista con la de los chicos era una mezcla perfecta, y debo decir que también había algo en su música que nos hacía sentir extraños.

\- Puedo sentir el fuerte resplandor de una estrella…

\- _Yo tambien lo siento, es un resplandor muy especial_

\- ¿Será Michiru Kahio?

\- _¿Quién será realmente?_

El concierto había terminado. La peliaguamarina cruzó unas cuantas palabras de cortesía con los chicos y cada quien se retiró a su camerino, sin embargo, ni Seiya ni yo nos quedamos tranquilos. Ella tenía algo que había brillado durante el concierto, su estrella brilló de manera muy especial, tan especial como la de Sailor Moon…

\- _¿Qué pretendes hacer? –_ le recriminé a Seiya mientras nos dirigíamos al camerino de esa violinista.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? Por supuesto averiguar de quien se trata

\- _Si pero, no es correcto que entres al camerino de una chica y…_

Mi alter ego se detuvo en seco, mirándome de esa maldita forma que solo sabía hacer, me tomó por la cintura, rozándome suavemente los labios.

\- A situaciones difíciles, medidas difíciles – susurró ligeramente.

\- _Así ni siquiera va –_ le contesté, algo acalorada

\- Ay como sea, da igual. Me entendiste.

Decidido, se situó frente a la puerta tocando.

\- Adelante, está abierto – se escuchó desde dentro.

Seiya abrió la puerta, observando a través del espejo a la chica que estaba frente al tocador. Bella, realmente era bella.

\- Hola, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Pasa – invitó la peliaguamarina – me gustó mucho. Estuvieron fenomenales.

Mi pelinegro amigo entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

\- Ah tu también, Michiru. Estuviste muy bien.

\- ¿Enserio? Gracias.

\- Te confieso que soy un gran admirador tuyo – dijo Seiya adulador, mientras se flexionaba frente a ella.

No pude evitar abrir enormemente los ojos. No podía creer hasta donde era capaz Seiya de llegar con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

\- ¿Un admirador? – la muchacha comenzó a reír – pues yo no veo que te agrade la música clásica. Está bien, muchas gracias, pero no se lo vayas a decir a los demás admiradores porque no sabemos que podrá pasar.

Seiya soltó una carcajada

\- Eres muy interesante

\- Y yo me pregunto, ¿qué tipo de persona eres tú?

Al escucharla di un respingo. Esa mujer sabía lo que hacía, se sabía hermosa y sabía que a través de eso podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Lo peor era que Seiya también podía jugar el mismo juego y obviamente iba llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mi alter ego se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

\- Sabes, me gustaría saber más sobre ti…

\- _Seiya, ¿qué haces? –_ no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – respondió ella coquetamente.

De repente, se levantó de su asiento, alzándose el cabello seductoramente.

\- Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme a cambiar de ropa?

Parpadee un par de veces. ¿Esta mujer estaba loca? ¿Enserio desnudándose podría conocerla mejor? Lo peor vino después, cuando vi a Seiya sonreír.

\- _¡SEIYA! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –_ grité. ¿Enserio como hombre era tan seductor?

\- Michiru, voy a entrar – escuchamos al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando un apuesto chico apareció en el umbral acompañado de Serena Tsukino! Y por la cara que puso, no le gustó para nada ver a mi alter ego metido en la habitación de quien, ahora entiendo, era su pareja.

\- ¡Hola Michiur! – saludó la rubia de odangos con su escandalosa voz - ¡Ah! Pero si es Seiya.

\- ¡Hola Bombón! ¡Ah! Vas acompañada de un chico muy guapo – comentó sarcástico Seiya.

\- ¡Qué grosero! Para tu información, Haruka…

\- Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo – interrumpió Michiru.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Michiru? – preguntó Seiya, obviamente arruinado en sus intenciones – Me llamo Seiya Kou – se presentó con el novio de la violinista – mucho gusto

\- Yo soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto.

Al apretarse las manos, una energía extraña fluyó a través de ambos. Pude sentir un fuerte resplandor, así como una fuerte rivalidad.

A comparación del brillo de Michiru, que era dulce y suave, el resplandor de Tenoh era fuerte, aguerrido… era muy potente, pero no se comparaba con el de Sailor Moon.

\- Qué forma de saludar

\- Sal de aquí.

Con una risita burlona, Seiya se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Bueno, te felicito. ¡Eres excepcional, Michiru! Nos vemos luego Bombón.

Y sin esperar más, nos alejamos del lugar.

\- Me pregunto quiénes son esos dos.

\- _Su resplandor es muy fuerte, claro que diferente entre ambos_

\- Y diferente de Sailor Moon – mi alter ego se quedó pensativo – Haruka Tenoh… ese sujeto tiene el fuerte resplandor de una estrella...

\- ¡Seiya! – la voz de Serena nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos - ¡qué grosero eres!

\- ¿Dónde dejaste a ese chico tan guapo? – comentó burlonamente el pelinegro

\- ¡Para tu información, Haruka es una mujer! – la rubia trinaba de rabia, algo que se me hacía muy gracioso y tierno a la vez.

\- ¡Ay! Eso solo es un pretexto

Realmente no entiendo por qué dijo eso. Tal vez, en nuestro fuero interno, era una manera de averiguar si nos aceptaría tal cual somos…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Y por cierto, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a la pobre de Michiru?

\- Pero, ¡no le estaba haciendo nada! – Seiya se puso completamente rojo

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nervioso? – Serena seguía molestando – bueno, de todas maneras, Michiru no se atrevería a andar con un niñito como tu.

\- Que falta de educación – pensó Seiya en voz alta - ¡Oye! ¿Me puedes decir qué relación tienes con esos dos?

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? – al parecer, esa niña disfrutaba el momento.

\- No, en lo absoluto, pero…

\- Ellas son mis amigas – interrumpió la rubia – así es, ellas son mis amigas.

\- Cielos – Seiya se encogió de hombros – no me explico por qué existe un resplandor tan extraño a tu alrededor.

\- ¿Eh?

De repente, Serena perdió el equilibrio, ya que iba caminando hacia atrás y habíamos llegado a la escalera.

\- ¡Bombón! ¿Te encuentras bien?

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la niña rodó por las escaleras, sé que fue peligroso, pero también fue muy divertido verla rodar.

\- ¡Deja de reírte, Fighter!

Seiya se apresuró hasta donde Serena había caído, descubriendo con sorpresa que había hecho caer al director de la orquesta.

\- ¡Señor Garallan! - el pelinegro se apresuró a levantarlo - ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Muchas gracias

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Serena

\- ¿A caso no lo conoces? ¡Es el director Garallan!

\- ¿El director Garapan? – preguntó un tanto confundida la rubia

\- ¡Tenle más respeto al señor! – Seiya estaba entre apenado y escandalizado

El director comenzó a reírse

\- ¡Qué graciosa es esta señorita! ¿Es tu amiga?

\- Si, así es, señor – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seiya

\- ¡No! Solo somos amigos – recalcó Serena, no entiendo por qué

\- No tienes que decirlo de esa manera.

Serena giró el rostro, indignada.

\- Seiya

\- ¿Si?

\- Este concierto en vivo fue magnifico

\- Muchas gracias señor…

\- Pude sentir una onda muy extraña dentro de sus canciones.

\- ¿Eh? – mi alter ego y yo estábamos perplejos.

\- Pude sentir dentro de su música el amor y el entusiasmo, pero su corazón parece como si estuviera afligido, y por eso, mandan un mensaje de amor a aquella persona amada – rio nerviosamente – creo que mis palabras no tienen sentido, ¿verdad? – el hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quejándose.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó dulcemente Serena

\- Lo llevaremos a su habitación – añadió Seiya

\- No se preocupen, iré a dar un paseo para que se me refresque la memoria. Nos vemos.

El señor Garallan comenzó a caminar, alejándose, cuando volvió a llamar a mi alter ego.

\- Oh, Seiya, si realmente están mandando un mensaje a su ser amado, espero que esa persona lo reciba lo más rápido posible.

\- Si… - Seiya y yo sonreímos, satisfechos, mientras el señor se alejaba, quejándose.

\- ¿De verdad es muy famoso ese anciano llamado Garapan? – preguntó nuestra rubia amiga

\- ¡Es Garallan! – la regañamos

\- Por eso, Garallan.

\- Ay, es un director de orquesta muy reconocido, y en su última participación, dirigió la mejor orquesta de nuestro país, ¿entiendes?

\- Ohhh

\- Ohhh – Seiya usó un tono de burla - ¿acaso no lo viste en el concierto?

\- Bueno, es que sucedieron muchas cosas y no llegué a tiempo…

\- ¿Qué excusa es esa?

\- Pero me preocupa ese señor. Mejor iré a acompañarlo, no le vaya a pasar algo.

\- Si.

Seiya y yo vimos alejarse a Serena, quedándonos solos en el pasillo.

\- Una onda extraña en nuestra música…

\- _Parece que nuestro mensaje está siendo recibido –_ continué la frase.

\- Así es, estrellita.

\- _Y parece que Serena se siente culpable por golpear al señor Garallan_

\- Ya sabes cómo es de torpe Bombón. Vamos al camerino, creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha concluido – sugirió Seiya.

 _SMSS_

Nos encontrábamos en el camerino, descansando un poco, cuando sentimos una onda maligna muy cerca.

No lo dudamos y nos dirigimos hacia donde el resplandor negativo se encontraba.

Ahí, en el patio, se encontraba Sailor Moon combatiendo contra un zombie. De inmediato los chicos se transformaron, y pude apoderarme de mi apariencia física de nuevo.

\- ¡Las Sailor Starlights han llegado! – gritamos al unísono

\- ¡Sailor Starlights! – Sailor Moon gritó aliviada

\- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz! – la defendí, mientras Healer y Maker corrían a salvarla.

\- ¡Siempre nos estas ocasionando problemas! – le recriminaron

\- Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras mis hermanas la ayudaban.

\- ¡Sailor Moon! – la llamé, al ver que el zombie comenzaba a recuperarse

\- Si.

La rubia guerrera utilizó sus poderes para volver al señor Garallan a la normalidad, y como vimos que todo estaba bajo control, decidimos retirarnos.

\- ¡Esperen! – nos detuvo – Déjenme darles las gracias, por favor. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Esto significa que pelearemos juntas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué opinan? – les pregunté a las chicas

\- Parece que luchamos contra el mismo enemigo – dijo Maker.

\- Está bien, pero que no nos cause problemas – agregó Healer.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – le dije, disfrutando como su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

La chica se acercó a mi, decidida.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo, dándome su mano.

Estábamos a punto de estrecharlas cuando alguien nos atacó

\- ¿Quién eres? – demandé

\- ¡Lárguense! Porque la próxima vez no fallaré.

Ante nosotras, aparecieron dos nuevas sailor scouts.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – demandó afligida Sailor Moon – ¡deténganse por favor!

\- Ellas son unas intrusas que han invadido nuestro sistema solar – una de ellas, la rubia ceniza había hablado – y de ninguna manera puedo confiar en ellas.

Mis hermanas y yo nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

\- ¡No! Te equivocas. Estas personas no vienen con malas intenciones – Sailor Moon se interpuso entre ellas y nosotras.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! – ordenó la peliaguamarina.

\- Ya fue suficiente – habló Maker

\- Si no quieren cooperar con nosotras, no lo hagan – agregó Healer.

\- Podemos hacerlo por nuestra propia cuenta.

\- Parece ser que nosotras no seremos buenas amigas – sentencié.

\- ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! – replicó Sailor Moon, pero nosotras nos retiramos del lugar - ¡Esperen! Te equivocas…

 _SMSS_

Seiya y yo decidimos salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Teníamos muchas cosas en las qué pensar, en esas nuevas sailors, en Kahio y Tenoh…

A lo lejos divisamos a Serena, parecía preocupada.

\- ¡Bombón! – la llamó Seiya - ¿Todavía estas aquí? Ya es muy tarde, te llevaré a tu casa.

\- Seiya…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú crees que la gente que viene desde lugares muy lejanos que nosotros no conocemos pueden ser nuestros amigos?

Sus palabras me enternecieron mucho. Cuando quería, podía ser tan linda y noble, tan preocupada siempre por el bienestar y la amistad…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó gentilmente mi alter ego

\- Dime, ¿qué piensas?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, no estoy seguro. Pero ten en cuenta que yo vengo desde un lugar muy lejano para vivir en su ciudad…

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos, y, maldita sea, debo reconocer que se veía hermosa.

\- … y tu sabes que mi único propósito es ser tu amigo – en las palabras de Seiya flotaba algo más, una intención oculta que no era simple amistad y que me sonrojó sobremanera.

\- Tienes razón – respondió ella, más tranquila - ¡ahora me siento mejor! – dijo haciendo alboroto

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

\- ¡Nada! Mejor vámonos

\- ¡Rayos! Pero qué extraña eres.

* * *

Hola!

Ya se que dije que iba a actualizar mas seguido, que no estaría tan ausente y shalala pero bueno, ya aqui estoy despues de mas de un mes!

No tengo perdon de Dios ni de ustedes! Pero en verdad he estado super super ocupada! Había pensado tomar año sabatico, pero amo mucho escribir como para abandonarlo por completo.

Les dejo el capitulo 7 de esta historia, correspondiente al capitulo 180 de la saga Stars!

Gracias a quienes me ha dejado reviews!

Nos leemos espero pronto, y aprovecho para comentar que este capitulo es por celebración de mis 2 años en fanfiction, los cuales los cumplí el pasado 22 de febrero pero por andar en la baba ni me acordé xD jajajaja

Besos estelares! :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

\- _¿Estas consiente de lo que realmente está pasando_? – pregunté, inquisitiva.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente estaba ahí, con una mano sobre la malla que protegía la terraza, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras se escuchaban los gritos y alborotos de los estudiantes en el patio.

\- _Seiya_ – lo llamé, frunciendo el ceño

\- Ya te oí, Fighter.

\- _¿Entonces por qué no respondes?_ – me separé de la pared en la que estaba recargada, situándome detrás de él, con los puños cerrados – _tenemos un grave problema, no nada más tenemos que lidiar con Sailor Moon, sino también con esas nuevas sailors que acaban de aparecer y que son más poderosas que el séquito alrededor de ella, por si fuera poco, también están protegiéndola. ¿Quién demonios es Sailor Moon y por qué la protegen tanto? Y Serena Tsukino está interfiriendo en todo esto_

\- Si, lo sé. Creo que me estoy enamorando – al fin me encaró

\- _No puedes hacerlo, no podemos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Cantar hasta encontrarla a ella, ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas? La única mujer por la que vivimos y por la que morimos._

\- Si, aquella que no fuimos capaces de defender – su tono era bastante agrio – estoy harto de todo esto, de cantar y no encontrarla y de ver a Serena Tsukino cada que cierro los ojos. ¿Es que tú no lo sientes?

No respondí. Por supuesto que sentía, él y yo éramos la misma persona, por supuesto que comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en mí con respecto a ella, pero vamos, yo era la parte femenina, aquella que quería resistirse a los sentimientos de Seiya porque, por supuesto, yo era la verdadera dueña de ese cuerpo que él poseía.

\- _Yo lo que siento, es que no debes distraerte. Ahora vámonos, que las clases hay acabaron._

Di media vuelta, y en automático me siguió. No nos dirigimos la palabra, creo que cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero siempre llegábamos al mismo punto: Serena Tsukino.

Mi alter ego se colocó las gafas y salió de la preparatoria, sin siquiera reparar en el puñado de chicas que gritaban cada que pasaban junto a él o en aquellos estudiantes que estaban en grupitos haciendo planes para el fin de semana. Es más, ni siquiera esperó a Taiki y Yaten, simplemente echó a caminar de regreso a casa porque, necesitaba pensar y tomar aire fresco, igual que yo.

Seiya se detuvo, recargándose sobre un árbol cuando escuchamos unos pasos, y ahí iba, la causante de nuestro tormento.

\- Hola – dijo él

\- ¿Eh? – la rubia se volteó, intrigada

\- Te invito a salir mañana, ¿qué dices?

\- _¿Qué?_ – pregunté alarmada

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y Por qué? – preguntó en el mismo tono que yo Serena

\- No tengo planes – el pelinegro mantenía una actitud desenfanada.

\- Uy – rabió la rubia - ¡qué grosero eres! Mañana estaré muy ocupada. Primero tengo que desayunar, luego tengo que ver la televisión, leer unas cuantas historietas y… y… y tengo que comer unas cuantas golosinas y puede que me ponga a jugar un poco con los videojuegos…

\- No tienes planes, ¿verdad? – la interrumpió Seiya, mientras la rubia trinaba de coraje – nos vemos mañana a las 11 en el parque.

\- ¡Oye Seiya! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mi alter ego comenzó a caminar, mientras la chica se quedó hablando sola

\- _Yo también pregunto por qué_

\- Porque, estrellita, ya te dije que me estoy enamorando y me gusta tener cerca su resplandor.

\- _Ella no es Kakyuu_

\- Lo sé, pero es igual de especial que la princesa.

 _SMSS_

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano para ir a la cita que mi querido alter ego había acordado con Serena. Debo decir que una parte de mi estaba… ¿emocionada? Sinceramente no lo sé, y tampoco quise externarlo, así que simplemente me mantuve callada todo ese rato mientras Seiya tomaba el desayuno, se bañaba y se arreglaba.

\- Nos vemos al rato, chicos.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Taiki

\- Voy a salir, es nuestro día de descanso – y cerró la puerta sin esperar replica.

Anduvimos un largo rato caminando, dejando las horas pasar hasta que por fin el pelinegro se decidió encaminar al parque.

\- _¿Me puedes decir por qué si salimos temprano, vamos apenas a verla? Ya es tarde –_ le pregunté

\- ¡Uy! La estrellita está ansiosa de ver a Bomboncito – dijo maliciosamente mi alter ego

\- _¡Por supuesto que no!_ – le respondí, sonrojada – _pero es descortés ser impuntual._

\- ¡Vamos! Relájate un poco. Además, soy un artista, y los artistas tenemos ciertos privilegios, para hacernos más importantes - dijo, guiñándome un ojo

A lo lejos logramos divisarla, y antes de acercarnos, Seiya se escondió para observar mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Ay qué fuerte eres! – dijo ella alegremente mientras consolaba a un pequeño

\- ¡Soldado rojo ultra máximo poder! – gritó el chiquillo, para salir corriendo hacia un grupo de niños.

Seiya enmarcó una leve sonrisa y salió de su escondite, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba.

\- Perdón, ¿te hice esperar?

\- ¡Claro que sí y mucho! ¿Quién te crees que eres? – la chica gritó histérica mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena pisó una lata de refresco, lo que hizo que tropezara y cayera frente a nosotros, poniéndose a llorar al instante. Mi alter ego enarcó la ceja.

\- Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte.

\- ¿Estabas viéndome? – la chica detuvo el llanto al instante

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- ¡No, gracias!

\- Ah, qué fuerte eres.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Serena estaba enfadada

\- ¿Y no vas a hacer eso? – preguntó Seiya

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Soldado rojo ultra máximo poder!

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió la chica, enojada.

 _SMSS_

La cita transcurrió algo tensa; ni Serena ni Seiya se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, y cuando llegamos al zoológico, parecía que solo la rubia estaba disfrutando. Realmente no entiendo para qué la invitó.

Después de eso, nos pasamos a la feria donde nos subimos a casi todos los juegos y Serena no paraba de comer, ¡no sé dónde le puede caber tanto! En el hipotético caso que la chica y yo, bueno, que ella y mi alter ego tuvieran una relación, creo que tendría que buscar otro trabajo, porque con el salario de artista no creo que le alcance para poder pagar todos los gustos culinarios que la tragona de Serena tiene.

Entramos a la casa del terror, y vaya que era horrible. Los tres nos la pasamos gritando como locos hasta que la rubia y mi alter ego terminaron abrazados. Claro que cuando la chica reaccionó, soltó a Seiya enseguida.

Nos dirigimos hacia una máquina de regalos, donde la chica observó un osito de peluche que le gustó.

\- ¡Ay! Mira qué bonito oso

\- Será mío

Hábilmente y confiado de sí mismo, Seiya colocó una moneda en la máquina y comenzó a manipularla, logrando obtener el pequeño premio.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo logré!

\- ¡Bien hecho, Seiya! – la chica aplaudió

\- ¡Taran!

\- Muchas gracias – la rubia extendió la mano

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Gracias por darme un oso

Al oír aquello, Seiya se colocó el oso en la playera, ante la cara de incredulidad de Serena y yo.

\- Si quieres uno, consíguelo tú – dijo, marchándose al instante.

Después de aquel momento tan bochornoso y pasar toda la tarde de aquí para allá, decidieron subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

\- ¿No crees que sería difícil si intentan grabar una novela desde aquí? – peguntó la rubia – la aparición de un nuevo amor… ¡es broma!

\- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo – le respondió él, un tanto coqueto.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica abrió los ojos – Ay, es cierto, solo te gusta jugar con las mujeres, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De quién hablas? – Seiya estaba confundido

\- Seiya, te advierto que yo ya tengo novio

\- Bombón, tu me dijiste que tu novio estaba muy lejos de aquí.

\- Mmm – ella cambió su semblante – todos los días le escribo una carta, para que esté enterado de todo lo que me pasa, pero aún no he recibido respuesta de Darien. Parece que está muy ocupado con los estudios.

\- Es muy cruel contigo – acotó Seiya - ¿No crees que te esté engañando?

\- Claro que no – respondió con determinación – él no sería capaz. Mi querido Darien nunca se olvidaría de mí.

\- Perdón – dijo Seiya, observándola fijamente.

En ese instante, captamos algo en la rubia que nos conmocionó, tenía ese porte real que ya antes habíamos percibido y esta vez era más fuerte. No fue broma cuando mi alter ego mencionó que probablemente era una princesa, porque si, tal vez lo era. ¿Quién demonios eres, Serena Tsukino? Esa fue nuestra pregunta. Y por qué su resplandor nos causaba tal efecto.

\- Pero no te pongas triste, te llevaré a un buen lugar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un buen lugar?

\- Es un secreto – dijo algo misterioso el pelinegro.

 _SMSS_

Llegamos a la disco donde acostumbrábamos ir cuando los chicos necesitaban ensayar lejos de Naoko Takeuchi, y hablar, claro está, de nuestra verdadera misión.

\- Bob, usaré la habitación.

\- Si – respondió el guardia

\- Vamos – le ordenó Seiya a Serena

\- Si.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos al pequeño privado. Seiya abrió la puerta, esperando que la rubia y yo entráramos para después cerrarla tras de sí. En ese momento, Serena se repegó contra la puerta, tomando una actitud muy extraña.

\- Bien, ya… ¿eh?

\- _¿Qué le pasa? –_ pregunté

Mi alter ego se acercó al teléfono para pedir algo de beber, cuando la chica se alarmó, cayendo rápidamente al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres beber algo?

Serena alzó el rostro, observando que Seiya tenía su mano sobre el aparato telefónico.

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? – el pelinegro se agachó, mientras ésta comenzaba a reírse nerviosamente – me imagino que es tu primera vez…

Si hubiera estado tomando algo en esos momentos, seguramente hubiera escupido al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso era posible que mi alter ego le estuviera haciendo ese tipo de propuesta? Sabía perfectamente que se estaba enamorando de ella, y yo trataba de luchar contra ese sentimiento, pero no me podía imaginar que "aquello" sucediera siendo yo un hombre y con esa niña.

\- _Seiya, ¿qué demonios haces? –_ exclamé alarmada – _¿No pretenderás…?_

\- No te preocupes, porque yo seré tu guía – le dijo sin escucharme –te vas a sentir muy bien…

La chica estaba pasmada, al igual que yo, mirando en cámara lenta como su rostro se acercaba al de ella mientras permanecía quieta, sin creer en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Y sinceramente yo tampoco podía creerlo, ¿Seiya besaría a Serena?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido a medida que Seiya se acercaba, lo que me permitía sentir el suave aroma que ella destilaba, un olor dulzón que aturdió mis sentidos…

\- Ven – el pelinegro la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

\- _¡Seiya! ¡Espera! –_ grité, pero como suele hacer cuando está con ella, no me hizo caso.

Corrí hasta alcanzarlos, observando como bajaban las escaleras rápidamente y el pelinegro la dirigía a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a bailar animadamente.

\- ¿Verdad que esto te hace sentir muy bien? – preguntó Seiya sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música

\- Con que te referías al baile – dijo la chica algo apenada

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡No, nada! ¡Olvídalo!

En ese instante, hubo un apagón en la disco, inquietando a la concurrencia y por supuesto, alertando mis sentidos.

\- _¿Qué demonios está pasando? –_ pregunté, poniéndome en guardia

En ese momento, sucedió algo que me inquietó mucho; Seiya jaló a Serena contra sí, intentando protegerla.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – exclamó.

No dije nada. Realmente creo que no tenía nada que decir. Estaba claro que esa niña representaba para Seiya más de lo que me podía imaginar, y digo para él, porque para mí, ella no significaba nada, o por lo menos eso creía. Esta situación era muy difícil porque éramos dos personas habitando el mismo cuerpo, luchando uno contra el otro por tener ideas y sentimientos diferentes, y yo trataba de mantenerme siempre con la mentalidad que nuestro único objetivo era encontrar a la princesa, aunque, sabía perfectamente, algo extraño estaba surgiendo en mi interior con respecto a Serena Tsukino.

\- ¡Miu! – escuchamos un ruido - ¡No te dejaré escapar porque he venido a apoderarme de tu semilla estelar, Seiya!

De pronto volteamos ahí estaba el enemigo, tratando de atacarnos.

\- ¡Huye de aquí! – le ordenó Seiya a Serena

\- ¡Pero!

\- ¡Rápido!

\- Si – y la chica corrió lejos del lugar.

\- ¡Entregame tu semilla estelar ahora! – chilló el enemigo.

En ese instante, nos atacó. Afortunadamente, como chico, aún conservaba mis habilidades como guerrera.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Creo que es demasiado pronto para que intentes atraparme. ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

En ese instante, me materialicé.

\- Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad, ¡Sailor Star Fighter ha llegado! – grité, orgullosa

\- _Por favor, protégela –_ me demandó Seiya.

\- No te preocupes – le respondí, sin dejar de mirar al enemigo.

\- ¡No es justo! Yo no sabía que eras una Sailor Scout

\- Pues que mala suerte – dijo Healer

\- Parece que esta vez pagaras todas tus fechorías – Agregó Maker

\- ¡No tengo el tiempo suficiente como para andar escuchando sus tonterías! ¡Puedo morir!

\- ¡Deténganse! – escuchamos una voz. Las tres volteamos y efectivamente, se trataba de Sairlo Moon - ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

\- ¡Basta! Ustedes jamas podrán comprender como me siento en estos momentos – el enemigo estaba histérico

En ese momento, Sailor Moon reparó en el pequeño oso que estaba en el suelo y que Seiya había portado toda la tarde.

\- Eso es... de Seiya…

La rubia se agachó a recogerlo, causándome una gran impresión.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Seiya? – me preguntó

\- _¿Por qué sabe ella algo sobre ese broche? –_ preguntó mi alter ego

\- ¡Oh no! Se convirtió en un zombie – exclamó, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella y Serena Tsukino eran la misma persona - ¡Vamos, respóndeme!

\- Él se encuentra bien – contesté, girando el rostro

\- ¿De verdad? – la chica parecía muy preocupada

\- Si, te lo aseguró.

Sailor Iron Mouse comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Con que tú no sabes nada, eh! Pues yo lo sé todo. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la verdadera identidad de Seiya?

Decidí atacarla. No podía permitir que revelara nuestra verdadera identidad, no por el momento, aunque yo supiera la de ella.

\- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

Pero ella logró protegerse

\- Si no quieren que le diga, más vale me entreguen su semilla estelar.

Sailor Iron Mouse no continúo. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, causándole pavor.

La chica contestó aquel teléfono, comenzando a gritar y al instante, se materializó aquella que causó la desaparición de nuestro planeta.

No pude evitar sentir como mi piel se erizaba al reconocer aquella maldita silueta, y con horror vimos cómo sin ninguna piedad, se deshacía de quien fuera su sirvienta, dejando solo los brazaletes que portaba como único vestigio que alguna vez alguien los portara.

\- ¡Desapareció! – exclamó Sailor Moon

\- ¡Pronto el universo entero le pertenecerá a Sailor Galaxia! ¡Más vale que se rindan si no quieren terminar así! – y desapareció ante nuestros ojos.

\- Sailor Galaxia… - murmuró Healer

\- Ella fue quien destruyó nuestro planeta, es nuestra enemiga – dijo con determinación Maker.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Procura tener mucho cuidado – le dije a Sailor Moon.

\- Juntas pelearemos en esto, ¿verdad? Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, seguramente la derrotaremos.

\- No seas ingenua – le dije

\- Nosotras no vinimos a proteger la Tierra – agregó mi castaña hermana

\- Cada quien se encargará de su propio planeta – reafirmo mi platinada hermana y nos fuimos de ahí.

 _SMSS_

\- _Ahora tenemos más problemas de los que teníamos –_ le dije a Seiya, mientras caminábamos por la calle.

\- Lo sé – respondió, sabiendo perfectamente a qué me refería. Ambos alzamos la mirada, observándola con el oso en la mano - ¡Bombón!

Ella se detuvo, mirándonos fijamente. ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que reconocer que su mirada me afecta y no sé exactamente como describir lo que me hace sentir. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada por Seiya.

\- ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! – exclamó encolerizada

\- Perdóname – dijo mi pelinegro amigo, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Perdóname? ¿Crees que con eso yo… te encuentras bien? – la chica se llevó las manos al pecho.

\- Si

\- Qué alivio

\- Puedes quedarte con eso

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te lo regalo por haberme hecho el favor de acompañarme este día.

\- Muchas gracias – exclamó la muchacha.

La miramos fijamente, escudriñando cada una de sus facciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, curiosa

\- No, no pasa nada – respondió Seiya

\- _No puede ser –_ dije

Y ella se quedó ahí, observándonos, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y la tarde caía sobre nosotros, y yo, yo tratando de negar aquello que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior.

* * *

Qué tal Bombones!

Ya sé que actualizo cada mil años! Pero bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo más que espero les guste! Como se pudieron dar cuenta, este capitulo corresponde al episodio 181, Serena y Seiya tienen una cita emocionante.

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, quienes dejan su rw y sobre todo, a quienes me tienen paciencia. No he desaparecido del fandom ( ni lo pienso hacer) pero me he dedicado a mis proyectos personales y a mi Seiya, antes que regrese a Kinmoku. Espero en agosto volver a regularizarme y poder estar por acá más seguido, ya que quiero publicar nuevas historias, y ya tengo dos en mente, les adelanto que una es un spin off y otra un crossover ;)

Que tengan excelente día! Y por aquí andamos! Besos estelares! :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _"_ _Las nubes de polvo nublaban mi visibilidad. Me sentía cansada y mi cuerpo estaba mancillado, sin embargo, no quería darme por vencida. Los cuerpos de mis hermanas estaban tirados en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre mientras sus semillas estelares flotaban fuera de sus cuerpos._

 _Las lágrimas quemaban mis mejillas al contemplar aquella escena al tiempo que la risa de Sailor Galaxia taladraba mis oídos._

 _No había rastros de mi princesa en medio de aquella destrucción, donde estábamos frente a frente esa arpía y yo, sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que, entre sus brazos, tenía el cuerpo de Sailor Moon._

\- _¡No! - grité -¡Ella no!_

 _La maldita mujer soltó una carcajada_

\- _Nada puedes hacer por ella, Sailor Star Fighter. La verdadera semilla estelar de Sailor Moon me pertenece._

 _En ese instante, con dolor vi como la semilla estelar de Sailor Moon salía de su pecho, llenándome de impotencia por no poder hacer nada._

\- _Ayúdame – susurró la chica con un hilillo de voz – Ayúdame, Sailor Star Fighter…"_

El reloj despertador hizo que Seiya saliera de su abrupta pesadilla, llevándose la mano hacia su frente empapada de sudor.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando

\- _Me preocupan estos sueños... –_ me acerqué a su cama, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

\- Es igual a aquel día fatal… solo que ahora ella está en nuestros sueños, y su resplandor…

Mi alter ego no terminó de hablar. Taiki había entrado a la habitación.

\- Pensé que nunca despertarías – dijo, abriendo las cortinas y permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara por completo – son las 12 del día, Seiya

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro.

\- Tienes media hora para prepararte. Hoy comenzamos a hacer un servicio social que Takeuchi encontró para nosotros.

\- ¿Y eso nos ayuda en…?

El castaño miró fijamente a Seiya, posando sus manos sobre su cadera

\- Popularidad, lo que es igual en mayores oportunidades de encontrarla. Así que sal de esa maldita cama de una buena vez, cámbiate y vámonos.

Mi hermano salió de la habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí. A pesar de siempre tratar de mantener la calma, yo sabía que comenzaba a inquietarse. Pero debíamos ser fuertes, y seguir teniendo la paciencia necesaria para encontrarla, aunque lleváramos ya año y medio en este planeta sin éxito alguno.

 _SMSS_

\- Pues viéndolo bien, el traje de policía no me queda tan mal – Seiya se estaba mirando frente al espejo de la estación

\- No puedo creer que seas tan vanidoso y egocéntrico – Yaten lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Tienes envidia porque yo me veo muy atractivo y tú no.

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! ¿Quieren comportarse? Cambian de género y hacen un desastre – Taiki interrumpió aquella discusión.

\- _Jamás había peleado con Healer, no puedo creer que como hombres, estemos discutiendo a cada rato._

\- Eso es porque como chico, es aún más insoportable, Estrellita.

En ese momento, llegó el oficial de la comisaría, dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

\- Gracias muchachos por hacer este trabajo comunitario. En verdad se los agradezco mucho.

\- No hay de que – respondieron los tres chicos al unísono

\- Bueno, andando.

Llevábamos media hora patrullando la zona que se nos había encargado, y más que cuidar a los ciudadanos, Seiya y yo aprovechamos para estar alerta en caso de cualquier ataque del enemigo.

\- Parece que todo está en orden.

\- _Así es, sin embargo, no hay que confiarnos_

En ese instante, nos topamos con una pequeñita que al parecer estaba perdida. Seiya se acercó a ella, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

\- Pequeña ¿de dónde vienes?

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – repitió la niñita

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Seiya

\- ¿Te llamas?

En ese instante, escuchamos la escandalosa voz de Serena.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Bombón! – mi alter ego se levantó

\- ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – la chica estaba sorprendida, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza - ¿estás trabajando como policía por un día?

\- Así es. También este es el trabajo de una estrella.

Mi alter ego tomó a la niña, colocándola sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar.

\- Estrella – repitió la pequeña

\- Estoy trabajando como policía por un día, para proteger a los niños perdidos – Seiya le guiñó el ojo a Serena

\- Perdidos – la niñita seguía repitiendo

\- Esta niña se parece mucho a ti. ¿Es tu hermana?

\- Eh, bueno – la rubia titubeó – algo por el estilo

\- Más bien diría que es tu hija, Bombón – comentó Seiya malintencionado.

Al oir el comentario del pelinegro, Serena se puso completamente roja, algo que se nos hizo muy extraño.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué te pusiste roja? – le preguntó - ¡qué extraña eres!

\- Nunca lo entenderías – respondió ella, caminando frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿A caso es un secreto?

\- ¡No! Para nada, no es un secreto – se apresuró a responder – bueno si, pero no puedo decírtelo.

\- No debe haber secreto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Al oír aquello, no pude evitar abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello si nosotros también guardábamos uno?

\- Uhh

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues yo creo que tú tienes más secretos que yo y no creo que quieras contármelos, ¿o sí?

Seiya no supo que decir.

\- Bueno, no puedo negarlo. Cualquier persona puede tener secretos.

Caminamos hasta la estación de policía sin cruzar palabra. Seiya iba sumido en sus pensamientos y yo no quise atormentarlo en ese momento. Ya hablaríamos más tarde.

Cuando llegamos, la madre de Serena esperaba por nosotros junto con Taiki y Yaten. Mi alter ego bajó a la niña de sus hombros y enseguida la mujer fue a su encuentro.

\- ¡Ay Chibi Chibi! Muchas gracias señor – dijo, cargando a la pequeña.

\- No fue nada, Señora

\- Así es, ni le des las gracias, la encontró por pura casualidad – respondió la rubia en un tono bastante descortés.

\- Esa no es la manera de decir las cosas – el pelinegro se colocó en jarras

\- Yo solo digo la verdad – respondió la rubia, adoptando la misma posición.

En ese momento llegó el comandante de la policía

\- ¡Espléndido! – dijo, aplaudiendo – los felicito porque no han olvidado sus obligaciones como oficiales y han venido a ayudarnos. Ese es el espíritu de un policía honesto.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la rubia

\- Es el comandante de policía – respondió Seiya.

El comandante se despidió, dejándonos solos.

\- ¡Uy! – exclamó Serena - ¡Se me olvidó avisarle a las chicas! ¡A lo mejor siguen buscándola! – y en ese momento salió corriendo.

\- Bueno señora, nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Yaten

\- Si chicos, muchas gracias.

Seiya y yo nos dirigimos hacia los sanitarios. Necesitaba hablar con él.

\- _¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste que no podía haber secretos entre ustedes? –_ yo estaba furiosa – _Nosotros también guardamos un secreto, ¿o qué? ¿piensas decírselo?_

\- ¿Te puedes calmar? – me confrontó - ¿ya se te olvidó que Serena y Sailor Moon son la misma persona?

\- _No, no se me ha olvidado, pero no sé a dónde pretendes llegar_

\- A que tal vez ella nos pueda decir la verdad y nos ayude a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Seiya, apareció de nuevo el enemigo – la voz de Taiki era presurosa

\- Ya voy – respondió mi alter ego, invocando el poder de transformación.

 _SMSS_

Las tres nos apresuramos a llegar al lugar donde sentíamos la energía negativa. Ahí estaban ya luchando Sailor Moon y otra Sailor contra un zombie que a mi parecer, no era otro que el comandante de la policía que había sido víctima del enemigo.

\- ¡Láser de estrella fugaz! – grité, atacando al zombie

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz hostil

\- Un policía responsable jamás se atrevería a dispararle a un ciudadano inocente – dije

\- Esa no es la manera de comportarse de un hombre – me secundó Maker

\- Pronto conocerás la vergüenza – remató Healer

\- ¡Las Sailor Stars Lights han llegado! – dijimos las tres al unísono

\- ¿Ellas son las Sailor Star Ligths? – preguntó la sailor desconocida

\- ¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon! – grité

Al oírme, la rubia sailor usó su maravilloso poder para volver al comandante a la normalidad.

\- Han aparecido nuevas enemigas en el campo de batalla – comenté

\- Y son muy fuertes, Sailor Moon – dijo Maker

\- Ustedes son las únicas que pueden salvar este planeta – continué.

Después de eso, desaparecimos.

 _SMSS_

Terminamos la jornada social y nos dirigimos por fin a nuestro departamento. Seiya y yo íbamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Comimos algo ligero, nos duchamos y después, nos quedamos contemplando las estrellas desde nuestra ventana.

\- ¿Crees que ella algún día confié en nosotros? – me preguntó el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar el cielo

\- _Yo creo que ya lo hace –_ respondí

\- ¿Dónde estará nuestra princesa?

\- _No lo sé, pero no descansaremos hasta encontrarla._

\- Así será.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Pues aquí despues de siglos, ya retomé El destino de las estrellas!

Este capitulo es chiquito, pero espero que les guste. Corresponde al 182 y es cuando Chibi Chibi aparece.

De verdad les agradezco su paciencia, porque me desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy retomando el fandom poco a poco. Les agradesco sus reviews y todo su apoyo!

No se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y en nuestro grupo Constelación Estelar donde podrán encontrar mucho contenido sobre nuestra serie favorita! Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares! :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que el tiempo se nos venía encima. Un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de mí, y aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, Seiya estaba más intranquilo de lo normal.

Llegó un punto en el que no nos dirigimos la palabra; él centrado en su carrera como cantante y la escuela, y yo quebrándome los sesos para intentar sentir la cercanía de nuestra princesa y dónde atacaría Galaxia.

Pero había algo que los dos teníamos en común: Serena Tsukino. Porque aunque yo me lo negara una y otra vez, ella también estaba en mis pensamientos y eso me preocupaba sobremanera.

En primera porque ambas éramos chicas, ¡sí! Porque aunque Seiya tuviera cuerpo de hombre, yo era su verdadera personalidad, y la segunda era porque ambas teníamos misiones muy diferentes. Yo tenía que velar toda mi existencia por la protección de mi princesa, tarea que no hice muy bien cuando atacó Galaxia, y ella, bueno, ella tenía novio y también tenía su propia misión. Lo nuestro simplemente no podía ser.

\- _¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar así? –_ le pregunté, sentada en una banca mientras él jugaba futbol.

\- Pensé que eras tú la que no quería saber nada de mí – me respondió mi alter ego, sin soltar el balón para luego hacer un pase.

\- _No es que no quisiera saber nada de ti –_ solté un suspiro – _pero me estoy concentrando en la misión._

\- Bueno, entonces yo tambien me estoy concentrando en mis actividades como humano.

En ese instante, escuchamos la voz de Serena y sus amigas.

En automático, me levanté y él dejó de jugar para dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba.

\- ¡Te equivocas porque esta noche estaré sola en mi casa! – chilló la rubia

\- ¡Hay que pena! Aún eres muy joven – Mina comenzó a burlarse de ella.

\- Yo seré tu guardaespaldas – interrumpió mi pelinegro yo

\- _¡Seiya!_

\- Si un ladrón se mete a tu casa, yo me encargaré de darle su merecido.

Esperanzada, la rubia de odangos se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿Verdad que soy muy generoso?

\- ¡No es justo! – protestó Mina

\- Eso significa que Seiya se quedará a dormir en la casa de Serena, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lita

\- No es justo que nos haga a un lado – protestó también Amy

\- ¡Chicas!

\- Bueno, hasta esta noche, Bomboncito – y guiñándole el ojo, Seiya se retiró del lugar.

\- _¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso? –_ pregunté

\- Fue que ella es una chica y si se encuentra en problemas, la voy a proteger.

\- _Tu no eres su novio_ – le recriminé

\- No, pero soy su amigo.

En ese instante, y después de mucho tiempo, Seiya volvía a mirarme, plantándose frente a frente conmigo, su verdadero yo. No dije nada, solamente lo miré. Ambos sabíamos que ella no solo era "nuestra amiga", y que el mucho o poco tiempo que nos quedara, queríamos aprovecharlo cuanto pudiéramos.

 _SMSS_

Al caer la tarde nos dirigimos a casa de Serena. Como de costumbre, no nos dirigimos la palabra. Parecía que ya se estaba haciendo hábito entre nosotros. Mi alter ego tocó el timbre, esperando a que ella abriera.

\- Comper… ¡¿Ah?! – dijo Seiya al verla tirada en el suelo

\- Adelante – dijo ella, con una risilla

\- Serena, ¿acaso estabas haciendo gimnasia? – mi alter ego estaba bastante sorprendido, y debo decir que yo tambien.

\- No, no, es solo que me resbalé – la rubia se incorporó un poco nerviosa.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado.

\- Si, lo sé – la chica rio nerviosamente - ¿me acompañas?

Después de cerrar la puerta y recoger un poco, Serena nos llevó a su habitación.

\- Espérame aquí por favor, iré por un poco de té.

La rubia salió de la habitación dejándonos solos. Seiya comenzó a observar todo hasta que encontró una fotografía donde estaba ella con quien, imaginamos, era su novio.

No pude evitar percibir disgusto que Seiya sentía, porque, en ese instante, nuestros sentimientos se volvieron uno solo. Me paré junto a él, mirando la foto con el mismo gesto ceñudo y el mismo malestar, posando mi mano sobre su brazo, en señal de apoyo.

Al sentirme, mi pelinegro amigo bajó la fotografía.

\- Más te vale que no la hagas llorar, ¿te quedó claro?

\- ¡Ya llegue! – la voz de la rubia nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

Rápidamente, nos dirigimos a la pequeña mesa baja que tenía en medio de su cuarto mientras ella disponía todo para tomar el té.

\- Bueno, ¿qué pastel quieres? ¿El de fresa o el de chocolate? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba.

\- El que tú no quieras

\- ¡Entonces yo me comeré el de fres! – exclamó Serena – pero no puedo hacer eso, tu no eres así Seiya, elige el que quieras.

\- Me comeré los dos – le dijo bromeando

\- ¡No! – en ese instante, Serena acaparó ambos pasteles – así no serás atractivo para las mujeres.

\- _¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como niñitos? –_ resoplé, un poco harta

\- No me importa. A mí nunca me ha interesado todas las mujeres.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Porque yo solamente he estado cantando para una sola mujer…

En ese instante, supe que a pesar de no cruzar casi palabra con él, no solo se había dedica a sus ocupaciones de adolescente, sino también se estaba tomando por fin nuestra misión en serio.

\- ¿Cantando para una sola mujer? – repitió la chica.

\- Así es. Nosotros queremos que una sola persona de la Vía Láctea se dé cuenta… por eso cantamos con entusiasmo.

Por primera vez, Seiya me dejó mirar a través de sus ojos, y no pude evitar dejar salir el dolor que mi corazón sentía.

\- Y dime – la rubia se acercó a nosotros - ¿quién es esa mujer?

\- Bueno, yo… buscaba una oportunidad de estar solos para confesarte algo.

Al escucharlo, me puse a la defensiva. ¿Qué demonios quería decirle?

\- Prométeme que pondrás atención

\- Si.

\- _Seiya, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –_ le demandé sin que me hiciera caso

\- Bombón, sabes yo… - al sentir el Sailor Chage Star en su mano, supe inmediatamente lo que pretendía.

Me levanté sobresaltada de la mesa, situándome atrás de la chica para poder encararlo.

\- _¡No te atrevas! –_ le grité

Él no respondió. Simplemente me sostuvo la mirada mientras yo lo veía furiosa

\- ¿No crees que esto no está bien? – la chica se hizo hacia atrás, un poco roja

\- ¿Por qué, si dijimos que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotros? – mi alter ego me ignoró por completo para centrarse en ella.

\- _¡Seiya! ¡Ni se te ocurra!_

\- Si ya lo sé pero, no hay por qué llegar a los extremos.

\- ¿Me puedes poner atención?

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

De pronto, la cara de Seiya se vio embarrada completamente de merengue, y obviamente no pude evitar reírme. Al menos había aliviado bastante la tensión.

\- ¡Chibi Chibi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Chibi Chibi pastel – la pequeña comenzó a reir

\- Oye Chibi Chibi no hagas eso – Serena le llamó la atención, pero como buena pequeña, comenzó a hacer una rabieta.

\- Serena, déjala, no hay problema

\- Seiya lo siento mucho – la rubia estaba apenada

\- ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- En el fondo del pasillo a la derecha. Toma una ducha si quieres. Enseguida te doy una toalla.

Mi alter ego y yo nos dirigimos al baño y Seiya comenzó a desvestirse. Después de un año, ya no me daba vergüenza mirarlo desnudo.

Serena tocó la puerta, la abrió un poco y dejó unas toallas mientras mi alter ego se metía a la regadera y comenzaba a bañarse.

\- Cielos, estuve a punto de confesárselo

\- _Si, y sinceramente no sé en qué estabas pensando_

\- Fighter, ni siquiera lo hice. No me recrimines nada

\- _Seiya, es que siempre es lo mismo. Cometes error tras error y todo por culpa de esa niña. ¡Siempre tengo que estar al pendiente de tus decisiones!_

En ese instante exploté. No solo eran sus decisiones, es obvio que también eran mías, porque ambos éramos la misma persona. Pero esta situación cada día me pesaba más y más. Seiya me miró, ceñudo.

\- Si tanto te parece que cometo errores, entonces toma mi lugar. Pero te recuerdo que yo soy solo una parte de ti y en todo caso, esto que siento también es parte de tus emociones y sentimientos, así que deja de juzgarme y por primera vez, actúa como la líder que debes ser.

No dije nada. No pude. Simplemente lo vi salir de la ducha y envolverse con la toalla mientras yo permanecía empapada. Él tenía razón. Él era esa parte de mi un poco atrevida que yo, siendo chica, no me atrevía a sacar por miedo, por siempre tratar de ser perfecta.

\- ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí parada? – su voz firme me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No respondí. Sencillamente tomé la toalla y salí tras él.

\- ¡Oye Bombón! – el pelinegro la llamó – préstame algo que ponerme. Mis pantalones y mi camiseta se ensuciaron con el pastel.

\- _¡Seiya!_ – grité mientras señalaba a las chicas que estaban paradas en la puerta de la casa.

En ese momento, la pequeña pelirroja corrió hasta nosotros y comenzó a tirar de la toalla que cubría las partes masculinas de mi alter ego, mientras que yo no sabía ni qué hacer.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! – gimió él - ¡No! ¡Por favor! – y Seiya no tuvo más remedio que regresar al baño con la pequeña colgada de la toalla.

 _SMSS_

Después del momento tan vergonzoso que pasamos y ya vestidos, estábamos en la sala viendo la televisión con la niña mientras las chicas preparaban la cena. De pronto, escuchamos un grito. Seiya y yo nos apresuramos a llegar a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mi pelinegro yo masculino

\- ¡Eso! – gritaron ellas.

\- Ay, es solo una cucaracha

\- ¡Parece que va a volar! – dijo una

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo otra

\- Háganse a un lado. Solamente hay que matarla – Seiya tomó la sandalia

\- ¡No, no! – las chicas gritaron al unísono mientras yo veía la escena desde la puerta - ¡No la mates, no!

Y justo después de eso, la cucaracha voló hacia nosotros, obviamente volviendo un caos la cocina, entre los gritos histéricos de ellas y mi alter ego persiguiendo la cucaracha.

\- ¡Listo! Ya está muerta

\- Taiki, Yaten.

Al escuchar el nombre de nuestros hermanos, mi alter ego y yo nos asomamos a la puerta de la cocina junto con las chicas.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Queríamos ver como la estaban pasando – respondió Taiki - ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes?

\- Matando una cucaracha – respondió Mina, apoyada por las demás.

\- Pasen chicos. Póngase cómodos – les invitó Serena – nosotras nos vamos a limpiar.

Los tres las vimos alejarse mientras mis hermanos se acomodaban.

\- ¿Por qué están llenas de comida? – preguntó Yaten

\- Ya les dije que estábamos matando una cucaracha, pero era voladora y ya sabes como son las chicas.

\- De repente ya hablas como todo un hombre – comentó Taiki

\- En este momento lo somos – respondió Seiya

\- Chicos – Serena se acercó a nosotros - ¿les gustaría jugar un juego de mesa?

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Una a una, las chicas se iban incorporando, por lo que nos sentamos en la mesa, dispuestos a jugar.

\- Hay alguien que no ha sacado el tres de corazones – comentó mi yo masculino

\- Soy yo – dijo Rei – aquí está.

\- Gracias

\- Rei, ¿también puedes sacar el cinco de corazones?

\- Serena, no es tan fácil obtener la victoria – la reprendió la pelinegra

\- Eres una tacaña, Rei.

Simplemente rodé los ojos. No sabía cómo esa niña llorona e infantil nos embelesaba tanto.

\- Ahora es mi turno – interrumpió Amy, mientras ponía su carta sobre la mesa - ¿Qué tal Taiki? ¿Crees poder ganarme esta jugada?

\- No podré ganarte, Amy Mizuno, pero ¿será posible que puedas ganarlea este grupo de cinco?

\- Pues, no sé a qué te refieres – respondió ella

\- Bueno, creo que mejor lo dejamos así, ¿de acuerdo?

Me crucé de brazos y los observé. Era evidente que entre mi hermano y Amy había una atracción, lo podía sentir, pero obviamente nunca diría nada. Me hubiera encantado saber qué pensaba Maker de todo esto.

\- Taiki, no seas tan obstinado – dijo Seiya, tratando de calmar el ambiente

\- Esto es solo un juego – lo secundó Serena

\- Vamos a divertirnos - completó Rei.

\- Paso – dijo Lita

\- Paso – repitió Yaten

\- Yo también paso – dijo Mina

\- ¿Por qué no las sacas si tienes muchas cartas? – mi hermano platinado confrontó a Mina

\- Si me invitas a salir daré mis cartas.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Yaten se acercó a ella - ¡anda!

\- ¡No, no quiero!

Rodé los ojos. No podía creer que Yaten también tuviera atracción por esa chica. No sabía si sentirme preocupada o aliviada. Al menos Seiya no era el único metido en este lio, pero me hubiera gustado saber que pensaban mis hermanas, sus verdaderas personalidades de todo este mar de emociones que como chicos, éramos capaces de sentir. ¿A caso estaban tan confundidas como yo? ¿Ellas también peleaban tanto como yo lo hacía con Seiya?

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Serena se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

Los chicos comenzaron a recoger las cartas mientras la rubia de odangos regresaba, acompañada de los nuevos invitados. Cuando Seiya y yo vimos que se trataba de la violinista y su novia, no pudimos evitar ponernos alerta. Evidentemente, ellas hicieron lo mismo, sobre todo la rubia ceniza.

\- ¿Tu eres…?

\- ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? – demandó mi alter ego

\- Esto no se pondrá aburrido – comentó Michiru.

 _SMSS_

El ambiente era algo tenso con todos metidos en la casa, sobre todo con Haruka y Michiru. No sé por qué, pero ellas me incomodaban mucho.

\- ¿Está bien que no regresen temprano? – demandó Haruka – los artistas tienen mucho tiempo libre

\- ¡Debes en cuando podemos cancelar algunos compromisos! – estalló Seiya – además, hoy tengo que trabajar como guardaespaldas.

\- Ya veo. ¿Con que ahora los guardaespaldas traen a sus amigos para causar alboroto entre otras cosas – continuó Haruka

\- _¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Y a ella qué le importa? –_ exploté

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Seiya estaba molesto

\- Es bastante peligroso tener unos guardaespaldas como ustedes – la rubia ceniza era mordaz

\- ¡Nosotros no somos como tu, así que deja de estar fastidiando! – Yaten explotó

\- Yaten, no le prestes atención – dijo Taiki, manteniéndose ecuánime como siempre.

El ambiente se había puesto aún más tenso, teniendo que soportar a esas dos impertinentes mientras las chicas solo miraban a ambos bandos.

\- Oye Serena, ¿ellos no se llevan bien? – comentó por lo bajo Rei

\- Tu ya sabes, Rei, parece que Haruka detesta a los hombres – susurró la rubia

\- Ahora entiendo – comentó burlón mi platinado hermano

\- No lo tomen en serio – la rubia ceniza parecía un poco molesta

\- A Haruka no le gustan los hombres atractivos – dijo Michiru

\- Ya vemos – contestaron las chicas al unísono

\- ¡Ya les dije que no lo tomen en serio!

\- _Ahora entiendo, los hombres no son lo suyo_

\- Estrellita, tampoco son lo nuestro – me comentó mi alter ego, tratando de ser razonable.

En ese instante, el timbre volvió a sonar. Serena se levantó a abrir la puerta, dejándonos a todos en la sala.

\- ¿Y ahora quien será? – Seiya se levantó, seguido de todos los demás.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – nos preguntó la rubia de odangos recargada en la puerta.

\- Son los de la televisión – dijo Haruka

\- Esto es terrible – argumentó Michiru

\- Si el público televidente se entera que estuvimos en la casa de una niña se armará un escándalo – Taiki estaba preocupado

\- Si, y harán un programa de las actividades nocturnas de Three Lights – Yaten estaba un poco histérico

\- Vamos a escondernos – sugirió Seiya.

\- Mina, encárgate de esto por favor – le pidió Serena, mientras todos corríamos a escondernos.

Seiya tomó a Chibi Chibi en brazos y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos grandes, seguido de Serena y de mi, por supuesto. Una vez dentro, la rubia sugirió escondernos en el armario, sin embargo, la pequeña pelirroja estaba muy inquieta, haciendo que Seiya se golpeara la cabeza.

\- Está muy estrecho

\- Oye Seiya, ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Qué te he hecho?

\- ¡No te hagas el inocente!

\- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

\- _¡Por Dios! ¿Podrían callarse? Los escucharán_

Serena y Seiya realmente parecían dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, viviendo sus romances de verano. Ojalá esa fuera nuestra vida, tranquila.

\- Bueno, quería retomar nuestra plática de hace un momento. Te dije que quería confesarte algo.

Al escucharlo, no pude evitar alterarme. ¿Por qué aún pretendía revelarle la verdad?

\- ¿En este lugar? – la rubia se sobaba la cabeza, pues de la impresión se había golpeado

\- Pero si estamos solos…

\- No es cierto. Chibi Chibi está con nosotros, además, ya te dije que tengo a Darien.

Tuve que contener la risa. ¿Por qué esa niña piensa que Seiya se le quiere declarar? O sea, sí, a él le gusta, pero no es eso lo que quería confesarle.

\- ¿No crees que estas malentendiendo?

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! A lo mejor quieres aprovecharte de mi

Un grito proveniente de la sala terminó con aquél momento incómodo.

\- Cuida de Chibi Chibi por favor

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Cuídala - demandó la chica, saliendo del lugar.

\- _¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿En verdad cree que estás enamorado de ella?_

\- Estamos, Estrellita, estamos, y aun así, no es mi intención declarármele.

\- _Sigo sin entender el por qué quieres decirle la verdad. No creo que nos acepte después que se lo digas._

\- Y a propósito, deberíamos ver qué ocurre.

Salimos del armario para seguirla hasta el lugar donde provenían los gritos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mi alter ego mientras se asomaba hacia el comedor.

\- ¡Te dije que me esperaras arriba!

\- Yo soy tu guardaespaldas

\- Escóndete por favor – ordenó Serena, alejándose del lugar.

\- _¡Seiya! Es el enemigo –_ grité, mientras veía como le quitaban la semilla estelar al chico de la televisora

\- Será mejor que nos transformemos.

Y como Serena, nosotros también buscamos un lugar donde poder transformarnos.

 _SMSS_

\- _¿Y Yaten y Taiki? ¿Cómo sabrán qué…?_

\- Ya deben haber sentido nuestra energía – le respondí a Seiya, mientras corríamos al interior de la casa

\- ¡Fighter! – gritaron al unísono mis hermanas

\- ¡Chicas! Lograron escabullirse para transformarse.

\- Si, ahora es hora de entrar en acción – Healer me guiñó el ojo.

Cual fue nuestra sorpresa que cuando entramos a la casa, todas las sailors estaban reunidas en un espacio tan pequeño.

\- ¡Las Sailor Star Lights han llegado! – gritamos al unísono

\- Sailor Moon, ¿cuántos metros hay aquí? – le demandó Uranus.

\- Tiene veinte metros. Pensaba que era bastante amplia pero todas estamos aquí – respondió con pesar.

\- Se ve muy estrecho – comentó Neptune

\- ¡Estrella de Sailor...!

Maker estaba dispuesta a atacar cuando las demás scouts la detuvieron.

\- Espera, no lo hagas.

\- ¡Sueltenme!

\- ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Deprisa! – le ordenó Sailor Mercury.

Y usando sus poderes, como siempre, la rubia guerrera pudo devolver a la normalidad a la víctima.

\- Nos vemos luego – exclamó Maker cuando todo estuvo resuelto y nos fuimos del lugar para destransformarnos en el jardín.

\- Nosotros no vamos, Seiya – dijo Yaten

\- ¿Vienes o te quedas?

\- Soy su guardaespaldas, los veo luego.

\- Como quieras.

Y nuestros hermanos se marcharon.

Mi alter ego y yo entramos a la casa, fingiendo que no sabíamos nada.

\- ¡Bombón! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

\- Bueno, digamos que se salieron un poquito de control las cosas con los chicos de la televisión – la pobre Serena estaba algo apenada – y ahora tengo que limpiar.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos – dijeron las chicas, saliendo de su escondite.

\- Así es Bombón, entre todos limpiaremos el desorden – Seiya le guiñó el ojo.

Después de mucho trabajar, la casa había quedado reluciente y como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Parece que ya hemos limpiado todo – mi alter ego estaba satisfecho

\- Si… fue todo un desastre – Serena estaba cansada

\- Tienes toda la razón – la apoyó Lita

\- _¿Quién lo diría? Terminamos limpiando la casa de una niña –_ comenté, recargada en el respaldo del mueble.

En ese instante, escuchamos un ruido extraño en la casa y de inmediato todos nos pusimos alerta

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido tan extraño? – preguntó Rei

\- ¡Se escuchó en el pasillo! – dijo Amy, alarmada

Nos levantamos casi sin hacer ruido, obviamente Seiya y yo ibamos al frente del grupo.

\- ¿Será un ladrón?

\- Yo me encargaré de él

\- Chicos, ¿ya vieron eso?

\- Tal vez es un… - Lita tenía mucho miedo

\- ¡Lita guarda silencio! – Mina estaba nerviosa

\- ¿Están listas? Cuando cuente tres, vamos a atacarlo – mi pelinegro yo estaba listo para luchar – uno, dos, tres.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la "cosa" que estaba en el pasillo haciendo ruido no era más que Chibi Chibi comiendo dulces.

\- Chibi Chibi – dijo la niña

\- Chibi Chibi

\- No nos asustes así

\- ¡También tenemos que asearla! – dijo Serena con pesar.

\- _¿Te imaginaste que así terminaría tu noche de guardaespaldas?_

\- A decir verdad no, Estrellita, pero la pasé bastante bien.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Cómo estan? Ahora no tardé tanto en actualizar jaja

Bueno pues aqui les traigo el capítulo 10, que corresponde al cap 184 del ánime, debo decir que uno de mis favoritos y divertidos. Igual y parece no muy relevante pero no lo quise saltar porque Seiya estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad a Serena. Es un poco complicado traspasar los diálogos exactos y crear escenas que cuadren con el anime pero bueno, espero les guste.

Serenity de Kou: Que bueno que te gustó y prometo ya no estar tan alejada del fandom ;) Gracias por tu review!

Génesis: Gracias por tu review! Creo que todos hubieramos preferido que Chibi Chibi fuera hija de Serena y Seiya xD

Bueno Bombones, me despido, no sin antes invitarlos a pasar por la página en facebook, recuerden que me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou, así como al grupo, Constelación Estelar! Les mando un fuerte abrazo, besos estelares y nos leemos pronto! :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El tiempo seguía pasando. Mis hermanos y yo trabajábamos arduamente para encontrar a nuestra princesa y al mismo tiempo, nos esforzábamos en nuestra carrera como artistas.

Sin embargo, Taiki llegó a pensar que nuestro mensaje no era escuchado y comenzó a desesperarse por ello, tratando mal a nuestras fans.

Pero como siempre, Serena fue su salvadora y le devolvió la esperanza al llevarlo a encontrarse con una pequeña hospitalizada que, con su corazón puro, entendía a la perfección nuestro mensaje y mi hermano recobró la confianza.

Por otro lado, nuestra relación de amistad con las chicas crecía cada vez más; en una ocasión, seguimos a la pequeña Chibi Chibi ya que nos parecía muy extraño que siempre saliera sola, aun siendo tan pequeña y consiguiera dulces y juguetes.

Descubrimos que era amiga de un señor muy rico a quien por cierto, tuvimos que salvar de las garras del enemigo.

Y hablando del enemigo, los ataques de Sailor Aluminum Siren y Sailor Lead Crow se hacían cada vez más constantes, sin embargo no eran exitosos. Por más que se esforzaban, no encontraban la verdadera semilla estelar que Galaxia les demandaba, lo que nos hacía ganar un poco de tiempo para encontrar a nuestra princesa, aunque eso las hacía cada vez más peligrosas.

Por suerte, siempre terminábamos luchando mano a mano con Sailor Moon y las demás Sailor Scouts, y eso, debo admitirlo, me hacía sentir bastante tranquila.

En cuanto los problemas del corazón que teníamos Seiya y yo, bueno, esos iban empeorando cada vez más; yo, tratando de ser razonable y negar lo que comenzaba a sentir, y él tan impulsivo, aprovechando cada instante para coquetearle e insinuarle nuestra verdadera identidad.

\- _Nunca te vas a dar por vencido, ¿verdad? –_ lo miré fijamente a través del espejo mientras terminaba de peinarse

\- A decir verdad no, y lo sabes. Así como no nos hemos dado por vencidos para encontrar a nuestra princesa.

\- _Eso es diferente. La princesa es LA princesa_ – recalqué – _además, la fama de Three Lights crece cada vez más, y por lo tanto, las admiradoras tambien._

\- Y me quieres decir con eso que…

\- _Que tal vez muy pronto encontremos a la princesa._

Seiya se volvió y caminó hacia mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Estrellita, ahora tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que pensar.

\- _¿Cómo por ejemplo?_

\- El festival escolar.

¿De verdad era posible que le importara más su vida de adolescente que su misión?

\- _¡Seiya! ¡Eso no es importante! –_ grité, exasperada.

\- Pues para mí, si, y será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

 _SMSS_

Íbamos caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela cuando vimos a Serena y sus amigas, hablando sobre las actividades que realizarían para el festival.

Conforme nos acercábamos, escuchábamos mejor la conversación.

\- Y tu Serena, ¿qué escogiste? – le preguntó inquisidoramente Amy

\- Todavía no he decidido - titubeó la rubia

\- El Bombón va a entrar conmigo al equipo de softball – intervino rápidamente mi alter ego.

\- _¿Qué? –_ lo voltee a ver.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? – la rubia parecía muy molesta.

\- No te preocupes Bombón, ya le dije al profesor – Seiya le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

\- ¡Oye, no! ¡Espera!

\- ¡Ajá! Esa es una amistad entre una mujer y un hombre – el comentario de Amy solo puso más intensa la situación

\- ¡Ya basta chicas!

\- De todas maneras aun no has decidido, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Pues yo no soy buena en softball! – Serena estaba realmente molesta

\- Yo me encargaré de entrenarte – mi alter ego se ofreció gentilmente

\- _¿Qué? –_ volví a demandarle

\- ¿Vas a entrenarme? ¡Las estrellas no tienen nada que hacer! – gritó la rubia

\- Deberías alegrarte, ya que siempre sacrifico mis días libres especialmente para ti.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que gano dándote las gracias?

Decidí no intervenir más y mirar alrededor. A lo lejos había un grupo de chicas que no miraban con buenos ojos aquella escandalosa escena, comenzando a murmurar entre sí, y sinceramente, no las juzgo.

\- _Seiya, creo que deberíamos irnos –_ dije, sin despegar la mirada de las chicas.

\- Nos vemos esta tarde, Bombón.

Mi pelinegro amigo y yo comenzamos a caminar, mientras la escandalosa rubia seguía lanzando maldiciones.

\- _¿Por qué haces todo esto? Ella ni siquiera es buena en ningún deporte y te hará perder._

\- No me interesa ganar.

\- _¿Entonces?_

\- Lo único que quiero es demostrarle que puede confiar en nosotros.

\- _Sí, claro. Lo que digas, Seiya._

 _SMSS_

A pesar del escándalo que armó Serena, y su negativa a participar con Seiya en softball, esa misma tarde llegó puntual al campo de la escuela, donde mi alter ego la entrenaría, en compañía de sus amigas, claro está.

\- ¿Y de todas maneras te quedaste con Seiya en el equipo de softball? – demandó Rei, un tanto molesta

\- Sí, así es. Y le dije que no soy buena – respondió Serena, volteando a ver a mi pelinegro amigo quien ya había comenzado a calentar.

\- ¡Entonces dile que no aceptas! Además, tu tienes a Darien, ¿o no?

\- ¿Y por qué tienes que mencionar a mi querido Darien?

\- Serena, ¿puedes decirme qué piensas sobre Seiya? – la pelinegra estaba comenzando a exaltarse.

\- _Será mejor que comiences el entrenamiento antes que se despedacen entre ellas –_ le sugerí, mirando como las chicas comenzaban a desesperarse.

\- ¡Bombón! – la llamó – ya vamos a comenzar.

\- Si, ya voy – respondió la rubia, sin muchos ánimos.

El entrenamiento comenzó y en verdad, nunca pensé que esa niña rubia fuera un completo desastre, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo alguien tan torpe como ella podía ser Sailor Moon.

No pude evitar reírme con cada torpeza de la chica, hasta Yaten y Taiki, que habían ido a ver el dichoso entrenamiento, morían de la risa.

\- _¿Por qué no mejor te rindes, Seiya? –_ grité desde las bancas – _es lógico que Serena es más torpe de lo que imaginaste._

\- ¡No me voy a rendir! – me gritó - ¡Bombón! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Seiya le había lanzado una bola que la rubia no atrapó, dándole de lleno en la cara.

\- Por supuesto que no me encuentro bien– respondió la chica, aun tirada en el piso.

\- Ya has tenido la oportunidad de jugar softball, ¿o no? – Seiya estaba preocupado.

\- Sí, claro, en un sueño…- respondió un poco atolondrada

\- Me lo imaginé – respondió Seiya un poco derrotado.

En ese instante, escuchamos una escandalosa risa, por lo que me puse alerta, pero solo se trataba del club de fans escolar de Three Lights.

\- Es una tontería que quieras ganarte el corazón dl joven Seiya y la victoria del partido con esos movimientos tan torpes.

\- Ese estandarte color carmesí de los Three Lights es… - comenzó Mina

\- Sin duda alguna es la capitana de softball de nuestra preparatoria y del club de admiradoras de Three Lights – continuó Amy – ella va en tercer año, su nombre es Sonoko Hichui. Su número de credencial oficial de admiradoras es el uno.

\- Disculpen pero estamos entrenando en privado – Seiya parecía un poco incómodo con esa fanfarria.

\- Sabemos que ustedes necesitan entrenar en privado, pero no podemos permitir algo, joven Seiya – dijo Sonoko - ¿por qué estas con esa mujer tan escandalosa?

Acto seguido, la peliverde señaló a Serena

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – respondió la rubia, como escandalosamente era su costumbre – para tu información, yo ya tengo un novio más guapo y más simpático que Seiya.

\- Más guapo que el joven Seiya…. – la chica no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras las amigas de Serena se abalanzaban sobre ella.

En ese momento, Rei y Mina se abalanzaron sobre la rubia de Odangos.

\- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntó la rubia desde el suelo

\- No molestes a esas personas, Serena.

\- Son terribles cuando se enfadan.

Seiya y yo veíamos todo con pena ajena, o tal vez yo me sentía más avergonzada que él.

\- Bien – intervino Sonoko – nos alegraríamos y protegeríamos si encontráramos un novio como el joven Seiya. Sin embargo, le presta más atención a ese orangután.

\- ¿A quién le dices orangután? – Serena estaba enojada

\- ¿Y cómo podemos arreglar esto? – demandó mi alter ego

\- Bueno, qué te parece y hacemos un partido para arreglar esto – propuso la peliverde

\- ¿Un partido?

\- Si, en el próximo festival deportivo, y si nosotras ganamos ese partido, tu dejarás a esa mujer – la chica fue tajante.

\- ¿Y si nosotros ganamos el partido?

\- Si ustedes ganan, el club de admiradoras aceptará su relación.

Al oír aquella palabra, no pude evitar dar un respingo. ¿Tal era la cercanía que teníamos con esa niña que en verdad pensaban que estábamos involucrados en un romance?

\- Está bien… ese partido ¡lo ganaremos! – respondió Seiya, quien pareció no inmutarse con la palabra "relación"

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Serena estaba escandalizada

\- Aceptamos ese trato, joven Seiya. Hasta luego – la peliverde dio media vuelta – nos veremos en el partido de Softball.

Sonoko se alejó riéndose en compañía de sus seguidoras, mientras Seiya y yo la mirábamos. Si algo teníamos en común era que nos encantaban los retos, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en todo ese asunto amoroso, estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mí para ganar ese partido.

\- ¿Por qué no escuchas mi opinión primero? – la voz de Serena me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó mi alter ego

\- En primera, yo no ando contigo, ¿o sí? – recalcó la rubia

En ese instante, Rei y Mina la alejaron de nosotros llevándose a Serena.

\- _¿De qué crees que estén hablando? –_ pregunté, recargada en mi alter ego

\- No lo sé, pero debemos entrenar duro.

\- _Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en eso de "la relación", reconozco que me gustan los retos –_ me crucé de brazos – _así que acepto poner todo de mi parte para ganar ese partido._

\- ¡Esa es mi estrellita! – dijo Seiya alegremente, dándome un beso en la mejilla para después llamar a la chica - ¡Bombón!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Ahora tenemos que mostrarles a esas jovencitas nuestro poder del amor.

\- ¿Poder del amor? – dijimos Serena y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Claro. Ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento.

 _SMSS_

Estuvimos toda la tarde entrenando; debo decir que cada vez me sentía más cercana a mi Yo masculino, pues nuestros pensamientos y acciones comenzaban a fusionarse. Estaba orgullosa de comenzar a tener esa conexión con él, pues sentía que en cualquier momento, nos volveríamos uno de nuevo, y eso significaba que recuperaría mi cuerpo y posiblemente, pudiéramos estar cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Levántate Bombón! – ordenó el pelinegro, mientras la muchacha yacía en el piso.

\- Ya no puedo levantarme – lloriqueó.

\- _¿Acaso no te sientes humillada? –_ por vez primera, Seiya dejaba que fuera yo quien se expresara – _ella te insultó. Dijo que eras una mujer tonta porque me dabas un mal trato._

\- Ella no me dijo tonta.

\- ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo? – Seiya estaba realmente apasionado.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no ando contigo! – la chica se levantó rápidamente para discutir

\- _Si aún tienes esa energía, podemos seguir entrenando –_ sentencié.

\- Te equivocas. Estoy exhausta, Seiya.

\- Muy bien, continuemos.

Y así seguimos entrenando hasta que cayó la noche y por fin tomamos un descanso.

\- Entrenaste muy duro – dijo el pelinegro, mientras le ofrecía una soda a la rubia.

\- Gracias

\- Sudamos mucho, ¿no es cierto?

\- Para una jovencita como yo es muy duro – respondió la rubia un poco obstinada, para después observar con deleite las estrellas – ¡qué estrellas tan bonitas!

\- Todos los seres que habitan este universo, tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos…- no pude evitar sentir mi corazón estrujado al escucharlo recitar aquella frase que sin duda, me remontaba a mi amado Kinmoku.

\- ¿El resplandor de una estrella?

\- Es una frase de un país muy lejano… cada uno tiene una estrella, como tú o como yo – explicó entusiasmado – el resplandor de la estrella depende mucho de la persona, y me imagino que tu resplandor debe ser extraordinario.

No dije nada al escucharlo. Por vez primera, estaba de acuerdo con él con respecto a Serena Tsukino.

\- Siempre dices eso cuando cortejas a una mujer – exclamó Serena un poco sonrojada, rompiendo por completo la magia del momento.

\- ¡Yo estoy hablando en serio!

\- ¿Estas cortejándome en serio?

\- ¡Quiero que me pongas atención! – ordenó Seiya, situándose junto a ella – escucha, a mí me gusta mucho el resplandor que tienes, Bombón. Por eso no quiero perder ese partido.

\- Pides mucho – contestó la rubia, tranquilamente – nuestra oponente es la capitana del equipo de softball y será la bateadora número cuatro. Hasta yo sé que tan fuerte es en ese deporte. Nosotros no tenemos, esperanza – Serena parecía realmente entristecida.

\- ¡No te des por vencida!

\- Pero…

\- Si te das antes por vencida, ya tienes todo perdido. Te advierto que seguiré entrenándote duro, con tal de verte brillar.

Serena sonrió

\- Pues a mí me encanta todo lo que dices – respondió la chica, mirando las estrellas de nuevo.

\- Bueno, llegó la hora de irnos – Seiya se levantó – te acompaño a tu casa, Bombón.

\- Gracias.

Una vez que dejamos a la chica en su casa, mi alter ego y yo iniciamos una larga caminata hacia nuestro departamento. Teníamos muchas cosas en qué pensar.

\- _Seiya_

\- Dime.

\- _¿Por qué me permitiste hablar? Es decir, demandarle a Serena que siguiera entrenando._

\- Porque, querida Estrellita, sé muy bien que tú eres la líder, y que eso te recordó a las tardes que pasamos en Kinmoku, preparándonos para servirle a la princesa.

No pude evitar sonreír. Sin duda alguna, mi alter ego ya no era aquel chico desobligado y burlón de hacía tiempo atrás. Seiya estaba madurando, tomando realmente conciencia de quienes éramos y qué hacíamos aquí. Sin duda, me sentí complacida.

 _SMSS_

El día del partido llegó. Seiya y yo estábamos bastante confiados en que habíamos entrenado lo suficiente como para ganar, no así Serena.

\- ¿De verdad crees que ganaremos? – preguntó la rubia, mirando como nuestros contrincantes estaban muy seguros de sí mismos.

\- ¿Aún sigues dudando de ti misma?

\- No, es solo que…

\- Bombón – Seiya posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica – vamos a ganar.

Serena asintió, motivada por el positivismo de mi alter ego y tomó su posición en el campo, dando inicio al partido.

Debo decir que el encuentro no comenzó tan bien como esperábamos. Serena no parecía dar muy buenos resultados, y no solo yo lo noté, sino Mina y Rei también, quienes estaban reseñando el juego.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Bombón! – gritó mi yo masculino, dándole ánimos a la rubia.

\- Discúlpame.

Las chicas reseñaban a la perfección el partido. Seiya se desempeñaba muy bien y yo me sentía muy orgullosa de eso. Ambos equipos iban cero a cero, sin embargo, todos temíamos que Sonoko pudiera sacarnos ventaja muy fácilmente.

\- _Nosotros ganaremos…-_ murmuré, mientras Seiya no dejaba pasar ni una bola.

El encuentro iba empatado. Ninguno se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, hasta que comenzó a llover y se tuvo que suspender todo momentáneamente. Fuimos rápidamente a los vestidores, donde nos relajaríamos un rato mientras esperábamos.

\- Perdóname, Seiya – soltó de repente Serena, sorprendiéndonos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estuviste entrenándome mucho tiempo y he cometido muchos errores – dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes - la consoló.

\- Arriba esos ánimos – escuchamos de repente

Al alzar la mirada, vimos a las amigas de Serena apoyándola.

\- No quieres perder, ¿o sí? Sólo procura hacer tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo Lita

\- Así es – apoyó Mina

\- Tu puedes hacerlo, Serena – agregó Amy

\- Aunque no aceptaremos que Seiya siempre esté contigo, eh – Rei le guiñó el ojo.

\- Chicas...

No pude evitar sonreír. Era increíble como sus amigas en verdad la apoyaban y la estimaban.

\- Chibi Chibi – hasta la pequeña pelirroja había ido a apoyar.

\- ¿Tú también vienes a animarme?

\- Pipi

\- Si quieres ir al baño, vamos – Serena cargó a la niña

\- Bombón – la llamó el pelinegro – ganaremos.

\- Si – respondió ella, para después alejarse con la pequeña.

\- _Es increíble la manera en la que sus amigas la apoyan –_ comenté – _incluso ella misma, está cambiada. Ya no es la misma niña que conocimos en el aeropuerto._

\- Ellas la apoyan porque la quieren mucho, y no las juzgo. Es difícil no querer a alguien como ella, su resplandor es único.

\- _Y tú, ¿de qué forma la quieres?_ – pregunté, inquisitiva.

Seiya me sostuvo la mirada, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Yo sé muy bien de qué forma la quiero, ¿pero y tú, estrellita?

\- _Yo solo quiero encontrar a nuestra princesa –_ respondí, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarme.

\- Eso no es lo que te pregunté. Te pregunté por Sailor Moon y su resplandor.

\- _¿Eso qué tiene que ver, Seiya? Ella no es nuestra princesa y su semilla estelar no nos interesa. Tenemos una misión, y nos debemos a una sola persona. Reconozco que esa chica es especial, pero si tú has sucumbido ante ella como hombre, yo no lo haré como mujer –_ sentencié _– al menos, uno de los dos debe permanecer centrado, y tal parece que ese trabajo me tocó a mí._

Mi alter ego no dijo nada, simplemente me miró, fijamente. En mi fuero interno, sabía perfectamente que Seiya era consciente de la situación, que estaba tan comprometido y preocupado como yo en encontrar a Kakyuu, sin embargo, para él no era difícil ocultar lo que sentía, pero para mí, las cosas eran distintas.

Preferí no decir nada más. Ni yo misma sabía lo que sentía y mucho menos lo iba a expresar, así que me senté en una banca mientras mi alter ego guardaba unas cosas en su casillero. En ese instante, sentí una extraña calidez en mi interior.

\- Ha nacido una nueva estrella – murmuró Seiya, sin dejar de mirar hacia el patio.

\- Esa es una señal de… - comenzó Taiki

\- Nuestra princesa – completo Yaten, quienes se nos habían unido en el vestidor.

En ese instante, pude ver a Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker junto a sus alter egos.

\- _La hora se está acercando_ – comentó mi castaña hermana

\- _Muy pronto, tendremos que deshacernos de nuestros cuerpos masculinos_ – dijo Healer.

\- _El momento de luchar de nuevo está muy próximo, hermanas_.

\- Siento la presencia del enemigo – comentó Yaten.

\- Será mejor que vayamos.

 _SMSS_

Cuando nos acercamos hacia donde estaba el enemigo, vimos a Sailor Moon luchando. No dudamos ni un minuto en intervenir.

\- ¡Detente! – ordené

\- Sailor Star Lights – la voz de Sailor Moon parecía de alivio

\- ¡Oh! El número de enemigas ha aumentado considerablemente – expresó Sailor Aluminum Siren.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – ordenó la rubia guerrera.

\- Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Hasta pronto, que estén bien – y diciendo esto, nuestra enemiga se marchó frente a nosotros.

\- Oye, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – le demandé a Sailor Moon

\- Eh, bueno, no sé, no estoy segura, no sé qué pasó – contestó la rubia.

En ese instante, la lluvia se había detenido.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Sailor Star Maker.

\- Hasta la próxima, Sailor Moon – comenté, antes de irnos.

 _SMSS_

El partido se reanudó y la suerte comenzó a ir de nuestro lado. Seiya dio un hit extraordinario con lo que el marcador se inclinó a nuestro favor.

Sin embargo, cuando tocó el cambio, el equipo de Sonoko hizo muy buenas jugadas y teníamos casa llena. Dependía de Seiya lanzar buenas bolas para marcar strikes antes que algo sucediera.

Seiya lanzó la bola y Sonoko la bateó a la perfección. Ahora todo dependía de Serena.

Todos, incluida yo, estábamos al borde de la banca, viendo como Serena hacía su mayor esfuerzo para atraparla.

\- ¡Atrápala Bombón! ¡Tu puedes! – la animó Seiya

\- _¡Hazlo Serena, hazlo! –_ grité, emocionada

¡Y lo hizo! ¡Serena atrapó la bola! Todos, incluyéndome, comenzamos a celebrar, porque el equipo había ganado el partido.

Debo reconocerlo, pero Serena era más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, y yo, bueno, comenzaba a aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ella, aunque intentara fingir lo contrario.

* * *

Qué tal Bombones! Cómo estan? Si, lo sé, me tardé demasiado en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo 11, que corresponde al episodio 187 de la serie. Sé que me salto episodios, pero recuerden que escribo lo más relevante.

¡Ay! Sailor Star Fighter comienza a admitir lo que siente por Serena aunque aun pelea con Seiya, y ¿qué les pareció el partido? Se esmeraron mucho en entrenar para poder ganar!

Génesis: Si! El capitulo anterior fue cuando hicieron su desastre en la casa de la pobre Serena.

Bueno Bombones, me despido, esperando les haya gustado este capitulo, no se olviden de pasar por la página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Y los invito a leer Lune de Versailles, mi fic crossover histórico de Sailor Moon en Francia!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Desde el día del partido de softball, las cosas cambiaron bastante. Comenzamos a sentir una energía muy extraña. No se trataba del enemigo, sino de algo dulce y sutil. Era algo que simplemente no sé cómo explicar.

\- Ese resplandor de la estrella que sentimos... no puedo equivocarme. La princesa se encuentra muy cerca de aquí – comentó Seiya con algo de entusiasmo, mientras sostenía su guitarra.

\- Probablemente la princesa ya recibió nuestro mensaje – Yaten estaba esperanzado.

\- Ahora no podemos perder las esperanzas – añadió Taiki

\- Muy pronto la veremos – afirmó mi alter ego – estoy seguro.

Yo sonreí complacida. Después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir que Seiya y yo ya éramos uno mismo, y que nuestra prioridad era la misma: encontrar a Kakyuu lo antes posible y buscar un lugar adecuado donde vivir.

Sin embargo, no habíamos bajado la guardia, pues estábamos seguros que así como nos encontrábamos más cerca de la princesa, nos hallábamos más cerca del enemigo, por lo que teníamos que ser muy cautelosos.

El pelinegro se retiró a su habitación, seguido de mí, por supuesto.

\- Debemos evitar que Galaxia encuentre las semillas estelares – musitó

\- _Ese no es nuestro problema. Mientras la Princesa esté salvo, lo demás no importa –_ respondí.

\- Se te olvida que esta guerra involucra a todo el universo, querida. Debemos protegerlo.

\- _¿Es idea mía o toda esta responsabilidad que sientes de repente por el universo se debe realmente por Sailor Moon? –_ lo encaré.

\- Creí que tú y yo ya estábamos en la misma sintonía. Me importa mi responsabilidad como guerrero tanto como Sailor Moon. ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que a estas alturas, ella te sigue siendo indiferente?

Y sin decir más, Seiya salió de la habitación. Por primera vez, vi en Seiya la madera y el liderazgo del guerrero que era, y para ser sincera, sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos.

A mí también me importaba ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo del todo, y no estaba realmente segura de como reaccionaria si en algún momento, se encontrara en peligro.

Entonces, me percaté de algo que había ocurrido: Seiya y yo nos habíamos desprendido.

 _SMSS_

Los días continuaron en aparente normalidad. Los chicos continuaron combinando sus labores cotidianas en la escuela con su carrera musical, no había señales del enemigo ni habíamos percibido el extraño resplandor, sin embargo, debíamos ganar tiempo y tratar de encontrar a la princesa cuanto antes.

Taiki propuso presentar la película que habíamos filmado en un vuelo nocturno, con la finalidad de expandir aún más nuestro mensaje, nuestra fama y con ello hacer que ella nos escuchara, y por supuesto Naoko aceptó con buenos ojos aquella propuesta, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en mover sus contactos de Japan Airlines y preparar todo para el evento.

El día de la presentación llegó y habíamos decidido continuar con nuestras actividades de siempre, para una vez llegada la noche, prepararnos para nuestro compromiso. Llevaba días sin saber nada de Serena Tsukino, pero sinceramente, no me importaba mucho; estaba más preocupada por encontrar pronto a nuestra princesa que por el torbellino rubio que solo lograba descolocarnos.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, asistimos a clases como de costumbre. Seiya tomaba algunos apuntes mientras yo estaba sentada sobre su escritorio.

\- _¿Crees que fue buena idea que solo las chicas del club de fans asistan al evento de esta noche? Digo, no estamos seguros que la princesa esté entre ellas._

\- Aunque quisiéramos que fueran más personas, no caben en el avión, Estrellita.

\- _Si pero, tal vez haciendo un concurso, hubiéramos tenido más oportunidades._

\- Al menos en el aire tendremos un respiro y no nos cruzaremos con el enemigo – mi alter ego me miró fijamente.

En ese instante, Serena hizo acto de presencia. No pude evitar sentir, muy dentro de mí, una pequeña alegría al verla entrar y dirigirme a mi yo masculino.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Bombón?

\- ¡Hoy darán un vuelo nocturno donde presentaran su nueva película y yo quiero ir! – gritó la rubia

\- Así es Bombón, pero me temo que solo es para las integrantes del club de admiradoras.

\- ¡Quiero inscribirme!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entraras al club de admiradoras?

\- ¡Sí! Por eso, ¿me puedes regalar el boleto para esta noche? – la chica sonrió

\- Si pero como están reservados los asientos, ya se vendieron todos, Bombón.

Serena hizo un gesto de desagrado, yéndose a ver a mis hermanos, intentando conseguir un boleto, mientras nosotros la veíamos.

\- _Siempre pensé que Serena era parte del club de admiradoras –_ comenté.

\- No. Ella es la única chica en toda la escuela que jamás se interesó en nosotros – el pelinegro esbozó una ligera sonrisa

\- _¿Y no puedes conseguirle un boleto? Se ve que tiene muchas ganas de ir._

\- Me encantaría, Estrellita, pero como le dije, los boletos ya están vendidos.

\- _Bueno, lástima por ella –_ comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

 _SMSS_

La noche había llegado, y con ella, el magno evento. Three Lights estaba listo desde temprano en el aeropuerto para las cinco menos diez, ya estábamos en el avión. Debo remarcar que para poder cumplir con el programa, los chicos debieron salir de la escuela desde temprano, faltando a las últimas tres clases.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco orgullosa de ver todo lo que habíamos logrado, pero sobre todo, ver como Seiya había madurado y ahora, estábamos muy cerca de encontrar a nuestra princesa.

Sin embargo, aquello también me tenía bastante inquieta, pues significaba que tal vez nos estábamos acercando cada vez más a Sailor Galaxia, y recordar aquellos sucesos en nuestro planeta me ponían un poco ansiosa.

Por otra parte, también se encontraba Sailor Moon, que a estas alturas, me tranquilizaba el hecho que ella existiera para proteger este planeta del enemigo, y por qué no, me reconfortaba el saber que su resplandor se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

En cuanto a mi alter ego, bueno, era más que evidente que estaba enamorado de ella, y yo, prefiero no meterme en ese asunto, aunque era obvio que la rubia ya no me era indiferente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido! – dijo Seiya con entusiasmo, saludando a las fans.

\- ¡Nos da mucho gusto que nos den un poco de su tiempo! – comentó Yaten

\- Esperamos que se la pasen muy bien – finalizó Taiki.

Después de esto, los chicos se dispusieron a subir en el segundo piso del avión.

\- Te ves contenta, Estrellita – comentó Seiya, tomándome caballerosamente de la cintura

\- _Estoy tranquila –_ le contesté, dejándome conducir por el chico.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yaten, tomando asiento.

\- Parece que estamos esperando a alguien – comentó una sobrecargo, ofreciéndole un vaso de refresco – le pido disculpas.

Mi platinado hermano frunció el ceño, tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo, mientras mi alter ego se instalaba, mirando por la ventana.

En ese instante voltee hacia la puerta, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

\- _Seiya, ¡mira!_

\- ¡Bombón! – exclamó él.

\- Seiya, por favor cancela este evento, ¡por favor! – la chica sonaba muy preocupada.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – mi yo masculino parecía confundido – por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste el boleto?

\- Ese boleto me lo regaló… - de pronto, calló - ¡quiero avisarles que este avión corre peligro!

Al oír aquello, no pude evitar tensarme

\- _Seiya, ¿qué está diciendo?_

\- Será mejor que te sientes – interrumpió Yaten – el avión está por despegar.

\- ¿Qué? – Serena se asomó por la ventana, corroborando lo que mi hermano decía.

\- No puede ser. ¿Y ahora?

Seiya se levantó de su asiento, sonriendo.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no te preocupes – posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – pase lo que pase…

\- _Yo cuidaré de ti, Bombón –_ repetí al unísono con él.

No sé ni por qué lo dije, pero una vez más comprobé, que así como éramos capaces de separarnos, también lo éramos de ser, verdaderamente, uno solo.

 _SMSS_

El avión despegó en aparente calma. Serena iba sentada junto a Seiya, y parecía que ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Aun me intrigaba toda aquella palabrería con la que había irrumpido en el lugar, pero no quedaba más que esperar y ver qué era lo que pasaría.

De repente, la cortinilla se abrió, dando paso al enemigo.

\- Atención pasajeros, ¡abróchense su cinturón de seguridad!

En ese instante, las sailor zombies nos ataron al asiento, dejado libre únicamente a Serena. Yo aún no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

Los chicos trataron de soltarse sin éxito, y justo en ese momento, hizo acto de presencia Sailor Aluminum Siren.

\- Antes que nada, les agradecemos que hayan escogido esta aerolínea.

\- ¡Tú eres…!

\- Es una lástima, pero Three Ligths y los pasajeros sacrificaran su vida – dijo el enemigo – entrégame tu semilla estelar, entrégamela inmediatamente, Serena Tsukino, quiero decir, Sailor Moon – le ordenó a Serena.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. Porque aunque en mi fuero interno lo sabía, no podía creer que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, y peor aún, no concebía que Serena Tsukino, esa niña torpe, llorona, tierna y hermosa estuviera en peligro.

Si, saber la verdad fue una cubetada de agua fría para los tres.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – demandó Seiya - ¿Sailor Moon?

Ya no había dudas. El rostro de la chica lo decía todo. Estaba descubierta.

\- Estamos volando a veinte mil pies de altura – rió la sailor – ahora no podrás escapar.

En ese momento, las amigas de Serena hicieron acto de presencia.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Rei

\- ¡Chicas!

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Atáquenlas!

A la orden de Aluminum Siren, los zombies comenzaron a atacar a las chicas, mientras Seiya y yo nos debatíamos en lo que teníamos o no que hacer.

\- Si quieres salvar la vida de tus amigas, tienes que entregarme tu semilla estelar por las buenas, ¿te quedó claro?

\- ¡Bombón!

La malévola mujer se acercó a Serena, intentando quitarle el broche, pero este emitió una intensa luz que la lastimó.

\- Sin duda esa es la verdadera semilla estelar que podría tener un ángel – la mujer habló con codicia – ahora quiero que me muestres…- la mujer alzó los puños, en señal de ataque.

\- _¿Estás seguro? –_ pregunté

\- Completamente

\- _Yo también. Ya perdimos a la princesa, no la podemos perder a ella._

Mi alter ego metió la mano en su bolsillo, intentado alcanzar el broche de transformación.

\- ¡Seiya, no lo hagas! – gritó Yaten, quien se había dado cuenta de nuestra intención.

No pude evitar escuchar, tras la voz de Yaten, la desesperación de Healer por detenerme.

\- _Lo siento, hermana –_ murmuré, sabiendo que me había escuchado.

\- ¡… tu semilla estelar! – gritó el enemigo, lista para atacar, cuando Seiya se liberó del asiento.

\- ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación! – Seiya gritó con todas sus fuerzas, transformándose ante el asombro de Serena.

\- Seiya es… ¡Sailor Star Fighter!

\- Ya te lo dije – esbozé una melancólica sonrisa – pase lo que pase, yo cuidaré de ti.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – chilló Aluminum Siren, mientras les hablaba a sus secuaces para que me atacaran.

\- _Cuídala –_ me ordenó Seiya, mirando todo ahora desde un segundo plano.

\- No te preocupes, guapo – le respondí – yo la protegeré.

\- Seiya torpe – murmuró Yaten

\- No tenemos otra opción - dijo Taiki.

Y ante el asombro de los presentes, también se transformaron.

\- ¡Las Sailor Star Lights, han llegado! – gritamos al unísono.

\- ¿Qué? – Serena no salía de su asombro

\- No puede ser – dijo Mina

\- Yaten es… Sailor Star Healer – comentó Rei

\- Y Taiki es Sailor…- acotó Amy

\- Star Maker – terminó Lita

\- Oh Dios… ¡Ataquen! – gritó colérica Sailor Aluminum Siren

En ese instante, repelí el ataque.

\- ¡Huyan en este momento! – ordenó Healer

\- ¡No! No lo haremos. Serena, transformémonos – ordenó Rei.

Y ante nuestro asombro, las chicas se transformaron en las Sailor Scouts.

\- _Vaya, al parecer todos teníamos un secreto –_ comentó Seiya, serio.

\- Ya lo creo – respondí.

\- ¿Por qué hay tantas Sailor Scouts aquí? – lloriqueó el enemigo - ¡atáquenlas!

Y como naturalmente tenía que ocurrir, unimos fuerzas para derrotar a Siren y sus secuaces.

 _SMSS_

El vuelo continuó con normalidad, sin embargo, las cosas entre nosotros y las chicas habían cambiado radicalmente. Era obvio que al saber nuestra verdadera identidad, las cosas no podrían seguir como antes.

Para cuando descendimos y tocamos tierra, las fans se encontraban encantadas con la experiencia, y los chicos trataron de mostrarse lo más normales posibles, sin embargo, las chicas nos observaban a la distancia.

No hicimos el intento de acercarnos, simplemente dimos media vuelta y nos marchamos.

El camino a casa estuvo marcado por un silencio sepulcral, y llegando al departamento, ninguno de los chicos se dirigió la palabra. Seiya llegó a encerrarse directamente en su cuarto.

A oscuras, miraba por la ventana, pensativo, mientras yo lo miraba, en silencio, desde la cama.

\- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? – Seiya rompió el silencio.

\- _Creo que nuestro deber era protegerla_ – respondí, situándome tras él y poniendo gentilmente mi mano sobre su hombro.

\- Si pero, ¿a costa de qué? – el pelinegro se reprochaba.

\- _Seiya, creo que si algo le hubiese pasado, no te lo hubieras perdonado –_ recargué mi cabeza contra su espalda.

\- Tienes razón. No sé qué hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido – esbozó una melancólica sonrisa – gracias por estar conmigo.

\- _No me des las gracias. Al final de cuentas, tu y yo somos uno mismo_ – Seiya se volteó, quedando frente a mí – _además, ¿cómo podríamos vivir sin nuestro Bombón?_

El chico sonrió

\- Tienes razón. Qué haríamos sin nuestro dulce Bombón.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, sincero, lleno de confort pero también, de dolor, y por vez primera, sentí como mi corazón latía al ritmo del de Seiya, y todo gracias a Serena Tsukino, quiero decir, a Sailor Moon.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Cómo estan?

Bueno pues por fin les traigo el capítulo 12 de esta historia, correspondiente al episodio 188 de la temporada Stars! Ay! Ya llegamos a la parte más emocionante pero también más tensa de la serie, y ya todos conoces sus identidades! ¿Qué pasará ahora con Sailor Star Fighter y Seiya? ¿Cómo creen que afecte todo esto a la manera de ver las cosas de Star Fighter?

Marian Matias: Gracias por tu rw y me da gusto que estes disfrutando este fic. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 12 ;)

Serenalucy: Gracias por tu rw y una disculpa por la tardanza. Que bueno que te guste el fic.

Bombones quiero compartir con ustedes que ya me encuentro nuevamente en México \o/ así que ya tengo los mismos horarios que la mayoría de ustedes y ya tendre un poco de tiempo para actualizar seguido (hasta que el trabajo me absorba) así que bueno, espero estar por aquí más seguido.

No olviden pasar por mi página en facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares! :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Para bien o para mal, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Con el descubrimiento de las identidades, los chicos prefirieron ser más cautelosos y enfocarse en nuestra misión, por lo que dejamos de ir a la escuela, casi no salimos del departamento, estábamos dedicados a nuestra carrera como cantantes y, por supuesto, no teníamos contacto con las chicas.

Taiki dijo que era mejor que nos mantuviéramos al margen, debido a que nosotros no pertenecíamos a este planeta, y por ende, la misión de las sailor scouts terrestres nada tenía que ver con la nuestra.

Pero para Seiya y para mí, todo aquello resultaba bastante complicado.

Ya llevábamos una semana sin verla, y aunque él no lo manifestaba, sabía que se sentía inquieto, porque yo misma me sentía así. Necesitábamos acercarnos a ella.

Mi alter ego no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente del avión, y aunque tratara de estar concentrado en la misión, no podía lograrlo del todo, y obviamente, esto no pasó inadvertido por mis hermanos.

Un día de esos, Seiya y yo nos recluimos a pensar en uno de los cuartos que había en el estudio de grabación, hasta que Taiki y Yaten nos descubrieron.

\- Vaya – comentó Taiki al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan oscuro? – demandó enérgico Yaten.

Pero el pelinegro no respondió. Yo me mantuve de pie, detrás del sofá. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, mientras Yaten se acercaba.

\- Seiya, ¡reacciona por favor!

\- Por favor, discúlpame – mi alter ego salió de sus pensamientos, algo apenado - ¿qué decías?

\- Mira, éste no es el momento para estar pensando en otras cosas. Si lo sabes, ¿verdad?

En ese instante, Taiki se acercó hacia mi platinado hermano, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza. Parecía que él era el único que nos entendía.

\- Ya sabes cuál es nuestra obligación, ¿verdad, Seiya? – soltó de pronto Taiki, demostrando con eso que me había equivocado.

\- Si –, Seiya bajó la cabeza – debemos encontrar a nuestra princesa.

\- Muy bien – dijo secamente Taiki.

\- Lo malo es que hay muchas personas que nos molestan – intervino Yaten, cruzado de brazos y en un tono mordaz.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – el castaño tomó asiento – Entre más llamen la atención esas muchachas, Sailor Galaxia se olvidará de nosotros. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

\- Ahora comprendo – respondió Yaten con una ligera sonrisa.

Seiya alzó la mirada y yo no pude evitar sentir coraje. ¿Cómo podían decir eso? ¿Cómo exponer a otras personas para cuidarnos las espaldas? ¿Acaso ese no era un acto tan vil y cobarde como lo que habíamos hecho en nuestro planeta?

\- Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que la batalla entre Sailor Moon y Sailor Galaxia fuera más agresiva – soltó de pronto Taiki.

No pude más con aquello. Mi alter ego se puso de pie enseguida, muy molesto.

\- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó, sintiendo como nuestra ira se volvía una sola - ¡Ellas también están haciendo todo lo posible para proteger su planeta! ¡No puedo creer que quieran aprovecharse de esas chicas! ¿Acaso no les da vergüenza?

\- Ya veo. Por eso actúas así.

El escuchar a Yaten decir eso tan fríamente, nos dejó desconcertados. ¿Desde cuándo mis hermanas habían cambiado tanto? ¿Es que ellas no podían aconsejar a los chicos como yo lo hacía con Seiya?

\- Te preocupa que pueda pasarle algo a esa muchacha, ¿o no? – continuó mi platinado hermano.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – mi alter ego lo tomó de la chaqueta, dispuesto a pelear.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad – respondió, mordaz.

\- ¡Tranquilícense los dos! – Taiki se puso de pie.

\- ¡Seiya quiere imaginarse que Sailor Moon tiene la misma figura que nuestra princesa! ¿O acaso me equivoco?

\- En este mundo solo hay una princesa que estamos buscando. Eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

En ese instante ambos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

\- _¡Son unos cretinos! ¿Cómo pueden pensar así? ¡Los desconozco!_ – grité. Estaba furiosa.

\- Ellos tienen razón, Fighter. Solo existe una princesa a quien estamos buscando.

\- _Seiya, esto no se trata de la princesa, o de Sailor Moon –_ lo encaré – _ambos sabemos que su comportamiento no es el correcto. No somos ningunas cobardes. Nosotras peleamos, no nos cuidamos las espaldas detrás de unas niñas._

No pude evitarlo. Sentí como las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos, corriendo a través de mis mejillas.

\- Fighter…

\- _¿También aquí tenemos que exponer vidas inocentes como en Kinmoku? ¿Acaso ya olvidaron que por salvarnos nosotras, murieron cientos de personas a quienes cobardemente dejamos en ese lugar con el pretexto de buscar a Kakyuu?_

No contuve más el llanto. La impotencia me invadió. Era un conjunto de todo, era estrés, era miedo, era frustración, era dolor… no podía permitir que sucediera lo mismo y menos con esas chicas que eran igual a nosotras, eran Scouts.

De repente, sentí como los brazos masculinos me rodeaban, envolviéndome en su calidez.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Seiya, sonriendo gentilmente pero llorando mi sufrimiento, porque al final de cuentas, era también el suyo.

\- No te preocupes, Estrellita. Encontraremos una solución para todo – tomó dulcemente mi cabeza y la recostó sobre su hombro – nosotros no somos unos cobardes, y vamos a salir victoriosos de esta batalla.

No dijimos más. Permanecimos abrazados, llorando ahora en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas limpiaran nuestra alma.

 _SMSS_

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, decidimos dar un paseo por el centro comercial. Necesitábamos salir de esa atmósfera que había con mis hermanos, por lo que sin decir más, nos fuimos.

Seiya y yo caminábamos tranquilos, mirando los escaparates y sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos sin que nada ni nadie nos perturbara. Teníamos que estar solos.

Íbamos hacia uno de los halls principales cuando vimos unas pequeñas carpas. Al parecer, había una mini feria de adivinas, por lo que decidimos probar suerte y entrar. Total, nadie sabía cuáles eran nuestros verdaderos demonios.

Mi alter ego se acercó a una, y luego de demandar permiso para entrar, se introdujo en ella, tomando asiento frente la adivina, mientras yo permanecí de pie, atrás de él.

\- Lo que sucede, es que hay una chica que me agrada mucho – comenzó a relatar el pelinegro – y desde que la conocí, he estado diciéndole puras mentiras.

\- _Quería confesarle todo pero la verdad se descubrió antes de lo pensado –_ intervine, porque quería expresarme completa, como el ser completo que soy.

\- Mis amigos piensan que no es bueno estar pensando en eso ya que hay cosas más importantes. – Continuó Seiya - Yo mismo sé que éste no es el momento apropiado para preocuparme por ese asunto.

\- _Además, probablemente ella no me perdone por contarle esas mentiras_

\- ¡Pero quiero verla a como dé lugar! Me encuentro confundido, no sé qué hacer…

La adivina solo nos miraba, sin decir una sola palabra. Seiya sonrió, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¡Pero qué torpe soy! Tú no puedes adivinar la solución a mi problema. Disculpa, mejor olvídalo – Y acto seguido, se levantó.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo por fin la adivina – por favor toma asiento.

Mi alter ego se sentó de nuevo. La muchacha parecía concentrada en su bola de cristal.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo? – preguntó Seiya.

\- La respuesta que estás buscando – dijo de pronto la mujer – no existe.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – ambos estábamos confundidos.

\- Lo más importante es la sinceridad, ¿no crees? Si te arrepientes de haberle mentido, ¿por qué no le pides una disculpa? Yo pienso que ese es el error que tienes que corregir.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la adivina.

\- Tienes muy buenos ojos – mi alter ego sonrió – perdóname. Fui muy tonto al pedirme que me ayudaras, porque ya se cuáles son mis obligaciones, pero tus palabras me hicieron sentir más tranquilo. Gracias.

Salimos de la carpa, dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

\- _¿De verdad te sientes más tranquilo? –_ le pregunté, mientras caminábamos a la salida.

\- Bastante. Y tu, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- _Creo que esa adivina tiene razón. Aún si Taiki y Yaten no están de acuerdo, debemos arreglar las cosas con ella._

\- Ya me empiezas a caer bien, Estrellita – el pelinegro sonrió.

\- _Fanfarrón – dije, sonriendo también – Será mejor que nos apuremos. El programa de radio es esta noche y debemos estar a tiempo._

Seiya asintió, mientras llegábamos al auto, nos subíamos y arrancábamos a toda velocidad.

 _SMSS_

La noche había caído, y aunque ya no íbamos a la escuela, seguíamos cumpliendo con nuestras obligaciones como artistas, por lo que asistimos al Programa de Jack como invitados, donde no solo leeríamos las cartas de nuestras seguidoras, sino que recibiríamos fans en la estación que verían el programa en vivo.

Me sentía bastante tranquila de ver a Seiya completamente concentrado en su compromiso de artista, porque eso le servía de distracción para no pensar tanto en Serena y el incidente del avión.

Sin embargo, cuando dio comienzo el programa y volvimos nuestra vista hacia las fans, la descubrimos entre ellas.

Rápidamente sentí como mi corazón latió con fuerza, y en ese instante supe mis emociones estaban conectadas a las de mi alter ego. Pude percibir las sensaciones que el experimentaba en ese momento al ver a Serena Tsukino ahí, mirándolo fijamente.

No hice nada. No supe qué hacer. Dejé simplemente que él se encargara de la situación porque yo, como guerrera, no podía manejar el asunto.

Finalmente, no era yo quien estaba enamorada, sino mi contraparte masculina, y aunque ahora lo apoyaba, yo tenía que estar concentrada al cien por ciento en nuestra misión.

El presentador le pidió a Seiya que leyera la primera postal donde pedían una canción para transmitirla en el programa.

\- Seiya… - lo volvió a llamar Jack, pero no escuchaba. Su vista estaba fija en la rubia.

\- Seiya – le llamó la atención Taiki, con el ceño fruncido, al percatarse de la presencia de Serena.

\- ¡Ah, si! – reaccionó mi alter ego.

\- Por favor, ¿quieres leernos la postal? – solicitó Jack, de nuevo.

El pelinegro tomó la postal, sin quitar la vista de Serena, cosa que para ese momento también Yaten había descubierto, por lo cual estaban bastantes molestos.

\- _Ese es el error que nos ha separado…-_ murmuré, apretando ligeramente el hombro de mi alter ego.

\- Aquí dice que esta canción la sugiere el Resplandor de Estrella y habla sobre estrellas fugaces.

Jack se quedó contrariado, intentando echar un vistazo a la postal para comprobar si lo que decía Seiya era cierto.

\- ¿De verdad eso dice la postal?

\- Para el Resplandor de la Luna – murmuró Seiya, ante la mirada enfadada de nuestros hermanos.

En ese instante, pude sentir el brillo de Serena resplandecer.

Cuando Jack hizo una pausa, Seiya se levantó, dispuesto a ir a hablar con ella.

\- Seiya, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Taiki se levantó de su asiento, enfrentándolo.

\- Voy a hablar con ella. Hazte a un lado.

\- No te lo permitiremos – dijo Yaten, colocándose al lado de mi hermano.

\- Es que no les estoy pidiendo permiso. Voy a hablar con ella y enseguida vuelva.

Sin decir más, ambos salimos al encuentro de nuestro rubio tormento.

Yo me quedé a una distancia considerable, no queriendo intervenir en el asunto, mientras ella se acercaba a él. Las fans intentaron hacer lo mismo pero el equipo de seguridad se los impidió.

Solo dejaron que Serena se acercara, por órdenes de Seiya, claro está.

\- Perdóname por no decírtelo – dijo mi alter ego – en verdad quería confesártelo. Aun no puedo contártelo todo pero estoy seguro que algún día nos llevaremos bien…

\- Seiya – musitó Serena – yo soy la que debería ofrecerte una disculpa por no comprenderte. Pero de ahora en adelante, tendré la esperanza que algún día seremos buenos amigos.

\- Te aseguro que así será, Bombón. Ahora debo volver.

La chica sonrió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mientras Seiya regresaba al pequeño estudio.

 _SMSS_

Al finalizar el programa, Three Ligths dio una pequeña firma de autógrafos. Serena se quedó hasta el final, esperando a Seiya. Cuando hubo terminado, ella se acercó de nuevo.

\- Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo – dijo el pelinegro.

\- No, al contrario. Gracias por mandarme ese mensaje – la chica se sonrojó.

A la distancia, Yaten y Taiki no veían con buenos ojos aquella situación.

\- Aunque ahora sea imposible – prosiguió la rubia – algún día todos nos llevaremos bien.

\- Si. Algún día.

En ese instante, el platinado se acercó a mi alter ego, dándole un ligero empujón.

\- ¡Seiya! Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

\- Ya estamos cansados de verte actuar de esa manera todos los días.

\- ¡Discúlpenme! – intervino la chica – Seiya no tiene la culpa. ¡Yo vine aquí por mi voluntad!

\- ¡Tú cállate!

\- ¡Si, cállate! Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! Esa no es manera de tratarla – el pelinegro estaba molesto.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderla? – le reclamó Taiki

Pero justo en ese instante, escuchamos un grito. Como era de esperarse, Serena fue a ver qué ocurría, mientras mis hermanos nos impidieron seguirla.

\- _Seiya, el enemigo está aquí –_ dije, desesperada – _puedo sentirlo. ¡Debemos ir!_

\- Chicos, el enemigo…

\- Que ella se las arregle – dijo fríamente Taiki, mirando fijamente a mi alter ego.

\- ¡Qué les pasa a los dos! – gritó Seiya, desesperado – En verdad los desconozco.

\- ¡Qué te pasa a ti! – le gritó Yaten – Nuestra única misión es encontrar a la princesa.

\- Pero no a costilla de esas chicas. No somos unos cobardes, ¿o ya se les olvidó lo que hicimos en Kinmoku?

Taiki y Yaten lo miraron fijamente.

\- No sé qué demonios les digan las vocecitas de su cabeza, pero la mía me dice que las ayude, porque también es nuestra guerra, porque se están enfrentando a nuestra enemiga, y ya estoy harto de sus reproches.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Seiya y yo salimos en busca de Serena.

 _SMSS_

Por razones que no entiendo, Seiya no quiso transformarse. Dejó que su corazón terrestre lo guiara, y para cuando llegamos, las Sailor Scouts enfrentaban a una de las esbirros de Galaxia.

Sin embargo, notamos que, desde un punto, un rayo salía directo hacia Sailor Moon.

\- _¡Debemos salvarla! –_ grité, con la esperanza que Seiya se transformara.

Pero no fue así. Mi alter ego corrió hacia ella, interponiéndose. El rayo del enemigo lo golpeó muy duramente y no pude hacer más que llamarlo desesperada, para acto seguido sentir un terrible ardor en un costado, el cual se convirtió en un dolor indescriptible. Si, Seiya estaba herido, y eso significaba que yo también lo estaba.

Pronto, comencé a sentir como la sangre brotaba de mi cabeza.

\- ¡Seiya, resiste! – decía la rubia, quien lo tenía en su regazo.

\- ¡Sailor Tyn Nyanko! ¿Qué haces en este lugar – Sailor Lead Crown la recriminó.

\- He venido aquí porque no puedo confiar en ti, tontita.

\- ¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

\- ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Alcé la vista. Mis hermanas estaban ahí, ayudando a las scouts terrestres.

Cuando las villanas se fueron, Maker y Healer se acercaron a las sailor scouts.

\- Seiya, resiste – repetía Sailor Moon.

\- Suéltalo – dijo en un tono frio mi platinada hermana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Anda! ¡Suéltalo! No toques el cuerpo de Seiya.

\- Por tu culpa, Seiya está gravemente lastimado – atacó con ferocidad Maker.

Giré el rostro. No podía creerlo. Por un momento pensé que ellas habían venido ayudar, pero no era así. Ellas, al igual que los chicos, tenían los mismos pensamientos mezquinos.

Ambas se acercaron a mi cuerpo masculino, tomándolo en brazos.

\- Adelante. Ustedes pueden salvar su planeta pero no queremos que involucres a Seiya y a nosotros – las palabras de Maker eran muy duras.

\- Sailor Moon, tú has sido la persona que nos ha ocasionado más problemas. – continuó Healer, hiriente.

\- ¿Por qué son tan crueles con ella? – demandó Mars

\- Ya no queremos que se nos acerquen.

\- Adiós.

Fueron las últimas palabras de mis hermanas antes de retirarse con Seiya en brazos, y yo, simplemente no pude hacer nada.

Con él inconsciente, yo no podía materializarme. Me dolió ver la expresión de Serena y las demás, porque sabía muy bien que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero parecía que mis hermanas estaban decididas.

No pude más, el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Cerré los ojos, mientras mis lágrimas escapaban de ellos y me abandonaba en los brazos de Sailor Star Maker.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Hoy estoy cumpliendo un aniversario más en Fanfiction! Y que mejor manera de festejarlo que dejándoles el capítulo 13 de esta historia, el cual corresponde al capitulo 189 de la saga Stars!

Ya estamos a 10 capítulos que este fic termine y aun nos faltan muchas cosas por saber desde la perspectiva de Fighter. De ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas. ¿Cómo creen que lo viva Seiya?

Génesis: Muchas gracias por tu rw! Pues, no siento que la tratara diferente, sino que fue como un shock para ambos, y ya sabiendo las verdaderas identidades, siento que Seiya ya no tenía por qué fingir sus sentimientos. Además, la presión que traia sobre sus hombros cada día era más fuerte.

Me despido Bombones, no sin antes darles las gracias por estar conmigo estos años y leer mis historias. De verdad se los agradezco!

Que pasen linda noche! Besos estelares! :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Era el tercer día desde que Seiya salvó a Sailor Moon enfrentándose al enemigo sin transformarse, y por supuesto, aún seguía en reposo.

Al parecer, el golpe recibido impactó una que otra costilla y por supuesto, hubo contusiones en la cabeza. Aunque no fue "grave" del todo, al tratarse de un impacto de energía no terrestre, afectó en gran medida nuestra energía.

Por lo que, quisiéramos o no, estábamos muy débiles para desobedecer a Taiki y Yaten.

Mi platinado hermano sugirió llamar a un médico, pero Taiki dijo que no era buena idea, que no debían generarse escándalos. Por lo que no si quiera le avisaron de mi "accidente" a Naoko.

Las cosas estarían bajo nuestro control.

Durante esos días, mis hermanos nos cuidaron devotamente, y, por supuesto, no asistieron a la escuela, ni recibieron visitas ni llamas ni nada por el estilo. Nuestra agenda la manejaron desde el departamento.

Me sentía algo impotente. A pesar que mi cuerpo físico había sido lastimado, de alguna manera yo también estaba herida, por lo que también tenía que estar en cama, guardando reposo.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo, y no podía dejar de pensar como estaba ella.

Obviamente, no crucé palabra con Seiya en ningún momento.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Taiki, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con pan, una naranja, café y un tazón de avena.

\- Mejor, hermano. Gracias. – contestó mi alter ego, sentándose en la cama. Llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

En ese instante, entró Yaten, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Taiki.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tenemos que resolver un asunto – el platinado era cortante – ahora.

Sin decir más, el castaño depositó la bandeja en un buró junto a la cama y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – me preguntó Seiya, al fin, después de tres días.

\- _No lo sé. Pero su actitud es un poco sospechosa._

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte te sientes como para ir a echar un vistazo?

Giré la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- _Tú manejas el cuerpo. Respóndetelo tú._

Seiya soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se calzó las sandalias y a paso lento, caminó hasta la puerta.

\- Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, creo que debemos averiguarlo.

No dije nada. Simplemente asentí, me levanté de la cama, y lo seguí, abandonando nuestra recámara.

 _SMSS_

Nuestro sentido común nos llevó hasta las escaleras que conducían a la terraza del edificio. ¿Por qué demonios mis hermanos habrían ido hasta allí? Con paso lento, comenzamos a subir las escaleras. Dolía de verdad.

Cuando por fin llegamos hasta nuestro objetivo, Seiya se recargó en la puerta, para recuperar el aliento.

\- _¿Estás bien? –_ le pregunté, posando una de mis manos sobre su brazo, a modo de apoyo.

\- Si, solo… bueno, tú también lo sientes.

\- _Sí –_ respondí, refiriéndome al dolor.

En ese instante, prestamos atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Escuchen, no queremos que se le acerquen a Serena Tsukino, es decir, Sailor Moon – la voz era firme y autoritaria.

\- No es necesario que nos lo digas – respondió Maker – ya que nos está ocasionando algunos problemas.

\- Pero a lo mejor nos aprovecharemos de ella para cumplir nuestro objetivo – la voz de Healer era algo cínica.

\- ¡Ah sí! Pues parece ser que ustedes no saben que corren el mismo peligro.

\- Con mucho gusto te demostraremos lo contrario – Maker estaba incitando a una pelea.

Seiya y yo nos miramos, sabiendo que era hora de actuar.

Abrimos la puerta, descubriendo a las Outers Scouts listas para enfrentarse a mis hermanas. No podíamos permitir aquello.

\- ¡Deténganse! Esta pelea no nos llevará a nada – dijo Seiya, antes de sentirse mal de nuevo. Había sido demasiado esfuerzo.

Yo caí de hinojos, con mucha dificultad para sostenerme en pie.

\- ¡Seiya!

Mis hermanas se aproximaron a nosotros para ayudarnos.

\- Tienes que descansar – dijo dulcemente Healer.

Mi alter ego reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía para dirigirse a las Outers, que nos miraban con desdén.

\- Ya no volveremos a verla, ni a Sailor Moon ni a Serena Tsukino – la voz de Seiya era débil.

Al escuchar aquello, levanté el rostro, encarando a las Sailors. Me sentí tan triste, pero sabía perfectamente que nada podía hacer. En esos momentos, estábamos en sus manos.

\- Eso espero - Sailor Uranus se mostró bastante fría.

\- Vámonos, creo que aquí hemos terminado – comentó Neptune, y dicho esto, las tres desaparecieron.

Mis hermanas, Seiya y yo permanecimos en la terraza, mientras la luna llena nos iluminaba.

\- ¿Pero qué estábamos pensando? ¿Te volviste loco? Tienes que descansar – Maker reprendió a Seiya.

\- No podía permitir que se enfrentaran en una lucha tan absurda – respondió el pelinegro con algo de dificultad.

\- Entremos de una vez – dijo Healer.

Las chicas sostuvieron a Seiya y lo ayudaron a caminar, lentamente, mientras to me puse en pie con cierta dificultad y me dejé llevar por mis hermanas.

 _SMSS_

Si las cosas ya eran difíciles desde que se descubrieran las identidades, ahora con la amenaza de las Outers, las cosas eran mucho peor. Sieya y yo seguíamos en recuperación y, por supuesto, los chicos le solicitaron a Naoko que comenzara a hacer los trámites para la baja definitiva, teniendo tiempo suficiente para concentrarnos en la carrera musical, y, obviamente, en nuestra misión.

Los ensayos incrementaron y nuestra querida manager hizo un contrato con Tokioland para tocar en el parque, con motivo de su veinticinco aniversario.

Seiya y yo ya nos encontrábamos un poco mejor, por lo que insistimos en reincorporarnos a la vida profesional. Así, comenzamos a ensayar en el centro Megalópolis, dentro de Tokioland.

El día del concierto, llegamos desde temprano, como habíamos hecho todos los días, y nos dispusimos a ensayar. Desde lo ocurrido en la terraza, no habíamos tocado el tema de Serena Tsukino.

Estaba sentada atrás del escenario, viendo a los chicos ensayar cuando el teléfono sonó. Ni siquiera me inmute, así que Taiki tomó la llamada.

Yo seguía pendiente de Seiya, hasta que la conversación que comenzaba a tornarse acalorada llamó mi atención.

\- No necesitamos que te preocupes por él Serena, y aunque vengas, no podrás verlo.

En ese momento, Yaten se acercó, arrebatándole el teléfono al castaño.

\- ¡Escucha esto! Seiya nos dijo que ya no volverá a verte – el platinado estaba realmente furioso.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, sabiendo que la que llamaba era ella, así que decidí actuar.

\- _Seiya_

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Estrellita?

\- _Serena está al teléfono y tus hermanos no le permiten hablar contigo._

\- ¿Qué? – el pelinegro me miró desconcertado.

Rápidamente, mi alter ego se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, mientras Yaten seguía discutiendo.

\- ¡Claro que es cierto! – gritó el platinado – por tu culpa Seiya se lastimó, ahora ya es demasiado tarde – y colgó el teléfono.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que Seiya se encontraba ahí.

Apenado, Yaten giró el rostro, ante la triste mirada de mi alter ego.

\- Lo que hizo estuvo bien – lo apoyó Taiki.

Mi alter ego no dijo nada, simplemente giró el rostro y regresó a seguir ensayando.

\- _Ya encontrarás la manera –_ intenté animarlo, pero él no respondió.

No sé, no podía evitar sentir pena por él. Sabía que estaba sufriendo y no me gustaba verlo así, aunque, sinceramente, no sabía si realmente, por quien sentía pena era por mí.

 _SMSS_

\- _Seiya –_ me situé en la puerta del baño. Él estaba en toalla, comenzando a alistarse para el concierto - _¿Estas bien?_

\- No entiendo por qué no podemos acercarnos a ella. Solo quiere ayudarnos.

\- _Tal vez sea lo mejor._

Al oír aquello, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

\- _Seiya, a pesar de todo, nosotros tenemos una misión completamente diferente a la de ella y sus amigas. Mira lo que ocurrió por intentar protegerla sin siquiera invocarme. Tal vez, realmente sea peligroso estar cerca de Sailor Moon._

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que desde un principio siempre quise contarle la verdad – me acusó con el dedo – ella incluso podría ayudarnos, con ese hermoso resplandor que posee, tal vez ya hubiera localizado a la princesa. ¡Tú misma me dijiste que encontraría la manera!

\- _Aun así, por favor, te lo pido –_ traté de ser lo más conciliadora posible – _el enemigo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte. Solo, por favor, concéntrate en encontrarla, para que esto termine pronto._

No dijo nada. Desvió la mirada y luego se volvió hacia el espejo, reanudando su tarea. Yo bajé la vista, entrelazando las manos.

\- _El concierto será pronto –_ dije, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarme.

\- Eso es… ¡el concierto!

\- _¿Qué?_

Me volví hacia él, sin entender.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Estrellita? – Seiya me tomó por los brazos – Ella debe saber la verdad, y la única manera de hacerlo es a través de las canciones. Si hemos cantado con un mensaje para Kakyuu, ¿por qué no darle a Sailor Moon un mensaje oculto en una canción?

\- _Seiya, no._

Pero no me escuchó. Me soltó y salió eufórico del baño. Se dirigió al pasillo y tomó el teléfono. Sabía perfectamente que la iba a llamar.

\- Esta noche, tendremos un concierto en el centro Megalópolis y quiero que vayas a escuchar mi canción – y colgó.

Lo miré fijamente, dando un resoplido de desaprobación.

\- Ella necesita saber y comprender lo que ocurrió.

\- _Aunque eso signifique que sepa la cobardía que cometimos._

No pude evitarlo. Mi voz se quebró. Estaba atormentada.

\- Justo por eso, ella lo debe saber.

Seiya depositó un beso en mi frente y se dirigió a su camerino para alistarse, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

 _SMSS_

Una vez listo y con la venda cambiada, Seiya fue al escenario para dar un último ensayo antes que el concierto empezara. Una vez ahí, sus hermanos lo confrontaron.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Fui a bañarme.

Sin decir más, Seiya acercó a su guitarra para tomarla, sin embargo, aunque ya habían pasado días del ataque, aun no se encontraba recuperado al cien por ciento.

Seiya se desplomó ante la mirada atónita de los chicos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya? – demandó Taiki, quien corrió a ayudarlo.

\- Sí, estoy bien. No tengo nada – respondió débilmente, incorporándose.

\- ¿No quieres que cancelemos en concierto de ésta noche? – preguntó el castaño.

\- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra cancelarlo – el pelinegro se quitó la venda – de verdad, estoy bien.

\- Como tú quieras. Pero no queremos que te esfuerces demasiado – el tono de Taiki era autoritario.

Mi alter ego no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió en señal de condescendencia.

 _SMSS_

El concierto por fin dio comienzo. Había mucha gente esa noche y los chicos salieron a escena en medio de una fantástica producción.

Yo estaba detrás de Seiya, lista para hacer lo que me había pedido: él cantaría, pero sería yo quien diera el mensaje.

No estaba segura si aquello funcionaría o si era buena idea, pero lo íbamos a intentar. El público comenzó a ovacionar a Three Lights.

Mi alter ego buscó a Serena por todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella.

\- Bombón, ¿estás escuchándome en alguna parte? O quizás…

En ese instante, levanté la vista, y allá, en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, pude divisar el resplandor de su hermosa estrella.

\- _Seiya –_ lo llamé – _arriba, en la rueda de la fortuna._

El pelinegro alzó la mirada y sonrió al verla. Sin más, Seiya comenzó a cantar, dejando que a través de su voz, yo hablara.

\- _Bombón, ¿puedes ver esto? –_ le pregunté. Serena parecía muy confundida – _todo esto fue obra de Sailor Galaxia. Ella planea destruir todos los planetas de la Vía Láctea._

\- ¡Oh no!

\- _Su objetivo es apoderarse de la energía de las estrellas, es decir, de las verdaderas semillas estelares y una vez que las reúna, toda la Vía Láctea caerá en manos de ella._

La voz se me hizo un nudo.

\- _Nuestro planeta fue destruido por esa mujer, pero nuestra última esperanza era la Princesa. Ella escapó de las manos de Sailor Galaxia y llegó al planeta Tierra. Después nosotros llegamos hasta aquí especialmente para buscarla._

\- ¿Con que ella es su princesa? – preguntó Serena – Siento un resplandor muy cálido que tranquiliza mi corazón.

\- _Huimos, dejando miles de personas que no pudimos salvar. Por eso es muy importante encontrarla._

No pude más. Era demasiado duro confesarle esto a Sailor Moon.

Three Ligths terminó de cantar. Seiya se veía muy satisfecho.

\- _Recibió el mensaje –_ le confirmé, en un tono seco.

En ese instante, Seiya se desvaneció en el escenario.

\- ¡Seiya! – Taiki corrió a sostenerlo.

\- ¡Reacciona por favor! – Yaten estaba desesperado.

Misteriosamente, yo no me había visto afectada.

\- _Sabía que esto no era buena idea –_ dije, agachándome a ver mi cuerpo inerte.

El concierto se canceló de inmediato y los paramédicos llegaron enseguida para brindarle atención médica, pero en ese momento, él volvió en sí y se levantó por su propio pie.

\- _¡Seiya! ¿A dónde vas? –_ intenté detenerlo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – me respondió y se fue.

No tuve más remedio que seguirlo.

 _SMSS_

A paso lento, llegó hasta la rueda de la fortuna. Me detuve unos metros tras él.

\- Quiero verla – dijo, y siguió caminando.

\- _¡Seiya! ¿Estás loco? –_ le grité, pero no me hizo caso.

En ese instante, apareció Serena y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Seiya!

\- Bom… bon – y se cayó de hinojos, débil.

Rápidamente, ella corrió a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento, se escuchó un gran alboroto al otro lado del parque que llamó la atención de los tres.

No podíamos creerlo. Frente a nosotros estaba un Sailor Zombie.

\- Un zombie.

\- ¡Maldición! Sailor Galaxia atacó este lugar – mi alter ego tomó el broche de transformación, decidido a luchar, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

\- No podrás – dijo Serena – estás muy débil. Por favor, déjamelo a mí.

Serena se transformó frente a nosotros, dispuesta a defendernos. Yo corrí al lado de Seiya para tratar de ayudarlo, sin embargo, el zombie nos atacó.

Sailor Moon nos defendía con todas sus fuerzas, pero el zombie era muy fuerte. Cuando creímos que sería el fin, la ayuda llegó.

\- Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento. Soy la sailor del aire, Sailor Uranos.

\- Mi planeta protector es Neptune, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune.

\- Mi planeta protector es Plutón, en planeta del tiempo. Soy la sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut.

\- ¡Las tres Sailor Scouts que protegen el Sistema Solar han venido a luchar! – gritó Uranus.

El pelinegro y yo las miramos ceñudos. Sabíamos que nada bueno traería ese encuentro.

Sailor Neptune atacó, salvándonos.

\- ¡Muchachos! Ustedes no tienen remedio – nos dijo pícaramente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – respondió Sailor Moon - ¿han venido a ayudar, verdad?

\- No malinterpretes las cosas – Uranos nos miró, molesta – no hemos venido a ayudar a este individuo.

Seiya giró el rostro, humillado.

\- Sailor Uranus, ¡va a atacar! – advirtió Plut.

Las scouts atacaron al enemigo, y Sailor Moon dio la estocada final, volviendo al zombie a la normalidad.

 _SMSS_

Ambos bandos estábamos frente a frente. Las Outers con Serena y mis hermanos sosteniendo mi masculino cuerpo. Las scouts estaban sumamente furiosas.

\- ¡Ustedes nos prometieron que ya no iban a verla! – nos recriminó Setsuna.

\- ¡Si ella fue la que vino a ver a Seiya! – Yaten se defendió.

\- Si, es cierto. Yo tuve la cul…

\- De todas formas – Haruka la interrumpió, mostrándose sumamente protectora – nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger este planeta. ¡No se metan en esto!

\- Perfecto, chicas – el tono de Taiki era burlón - ¡háganlo! Así nos quitaran un peso de encima. Adiós.

Los muchachos dieron media vuelta, pero Seiya la llamó.

\- Bombón

\- ¿Eh?

\- Gracias por haber venido – dijo sonriendo.

Los chicos se retiraron, y yo iba tras ellos.

Moví la cabeza. Por un momento, desee tanto que mis hermanas estuvieran ahí conmigo, porque me sentía sola. No sabía si Taiki o Yaten las veían como Seiya a mí, pero yo a ellas no, yo no podía interactuar con ellas.

En verdad necesitaba que me ayudaran a comprender todo, en especial, si lo que Seiya hacía era correcto y si estaba fallando en algo al tratar de detenerlo y no lograrlo.

No podía tener absolutamente nada con Serena Tsukino, y no entendía por qué Seiya se empeñaba en eso.

\- ¡Seiya! –gritó Serena tras nosotros, mientras se me estrujaba el corazón.

\- No intentes comprender, Fighter – la voz del pelinegro llegó hasta mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo siéntelo y vívelo – me dijo, con una fugaz sonrisa.

* * *

Cien reviews! Muchas gracias a todos!

Pues ya está aquí el capítulo 14 de esta historia, correspondiente al capi 190 de la saga Stars y ya estamos a 9 capis de acabar! Gomen por tardar en actualizar, epro tengo cosas que hacer, además de preparar el fic del duelo de titanes.

¿Como ven este cap? La situación se pone cada vez más tensa y nos estamos acercando al famosos "Déjame reemplazarlo", ¿cómo creen que vaya a actuar Fighter?

Génesis: A mi también me cayeron mal Yaten y Taiki con su actitud en ese capítulo. Son unos aprovechados!

Invitado Misterioso: Ya pronto se veran los otros capis. Al menos ya solo faltan nueve.

Serenalucy: Gracias por la paciencia, escribo tan rapido como puedo haha. Gracias por tu rw!

Me despido Bombones no sin antes invitarlos a darse una vuelta por mi fic Dark Heart, con el cual estoy participando en el reto Duelo de Titanes del grupo Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella, y también los invito a darle like a la página de Facebook, ya saben, nos encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares!


End file.
